Si on devait choisir
by Chipuliara
Summary: Un choix étrange est imposé à Harry et Draco : ne plus se voir ou ne plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Dumbledore a parfois de ces idées… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Poudlard sera bien calme s'ils ne peuvent plus se voir. /!\ Attention, slash, lemon, HPDM.
1. 0 - Prologue

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Note** : J'aurais tant aimé vous redire, pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois que "c'est effroyablement court et effroyablement niais", vraiment, j'aurais aimé... MAIS NON ! Ceci, chers lecteurs, est une fiction A CHAPITRES ! _Muhahahaha ! *_Rire diabolique_*. _Bref. Il y a donc **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**Note2** : Bon... Allez... Pour le plaisir : Attention, ce prologue est _ultra_ court ! xD

Enjoy ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 0. Prologue -**

-ASSEZ !

La voix du professeur Dumbledore s'éleva, résonnant dans la Grande Salle comme un coup de tonnerre. Tous ceux qui y étaient se turent immédiatement. Alors Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy cessèrent de se battre et se relevèrent le plus dignement qu'ils purent.

Tout avait commencé par des piques plus ou moins innocentes, comme d'habitude. Cela avait dégénéré avec des insultes tout sauf anodines, comme d'habitude. Avaient suivi, des sorts de plus en plus conséquents, comme d'habitude. Et puis cela s'était terminé à la main avec des coups toujours plus violents, comme d'habitude.

Mais aujourd'hui – pas comme d'habitude – le directeur semblait excédé. Il se rassit pourtant calmement.

-J'en ai assez de vos éternelles joutes verbales et de vos combats incessants ! Avec vos professeurs, dit-il en s'adressant clairement aux princes respectivement Serpentard et Gryffondor, nous avons décidé de vous faire faire un choix.

Un… choix ? Les élèves étaient plus qu'intrigués. Surtout les deux principaux concernés. Ils se demandaient vraiment ce que leur cher directeur avait bien pu inventer, cette fois-ci. Ils se regardèrent tous deux en chiens de faïence avant de se reporter sur le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait d'ailleurs retrouvé cet air malicieux et ses yeux brillant d'amusement, ils redoublèrent de méfiance.

-Le choix à effectuer est le suivant, fit-il doctement. Soit nous vous jetons un sort à tous les deux pour qu'ensuite vous ne puissiez ni vous voir, ni vous entendre, ni même vous effleurer si par hasard vous vous rencontriez dans un couloir…

La tension était à son comble. Personne ne disait rien, tout le monde se contentait d'attendre la suite.

-Soit, nous vous enchaînons l'un à l'autre. Vous passeriez alors absolument tout votre temps ensemble, et dans ce cas nous avons l'espoir que peut être un jour vous vous supportiez. Dans les deux cas, la durée du traitement reste indéterminée.

Le silence était plus lourd que le plomb. Les élèves n'en revenaient pas, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces propositions. Cependant ils n'avaient pas de doute quand au choix des deux ennemis, qui voudrait rester enchainé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec l'être exécré ? Ils se disaient juste que le château serait bien calme lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus rien à faire l'un avec l'autre.

Les deux figures de maison semblèrent en proie à d'intenses réflexions. C'est du moins ce à quoi faisaient penser leurs yeux plissés et leur air extrêmement troublé. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain, même heure, pour me donner votre réponse. Maintenant que tout le monde rejoigne sa salle de cours, vous devriez déjà avoir commencé votre journée.

Comme Potter et Malfoy ne bougeaient pas un muscle, tétanisés par se qu'ils venaient d'entendre, leur amis intervinrent.

-Harry ! cria Ron depuis la porte.

Ledit Harry se retourna vers lui et le vit lui dire avec une mine désolé :

-Tu viens ?...

Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy qui le regardait maintenant l'air absent, tout aussi inexpressif que lui, alors que Zabini s'approchait.

-Vient Draco, sinon McGo va nous tuer, dit-il doucement.

Alors Harry se retourna vers son ami et le rejoint, lui et Hermione, avant de se rendre en métamorphose. En commun avec les Serpentard.

Draco regarda Potter s'éloigner d'un pas lent avant de lui-même suivre son ami jusque dans la salle de cours.

Après le choc vint l'angoisse et la colère. La colère contre ce pauvre vieux fou qui leur demandait une pareille chose. Non mais est-ce qu'il se rendait compte ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas idée. Il était complètement taré. Il dût l'avouer, même Harry venait à le penser. Puis l'angoisse, pour eux même. C'était le pire choix qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à faire, entre l'absence et l'omniprésence. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, en y repensant, pourquoi hésiter à ce point ? Ne pas se voir durant des semaines, peut-être même des mois ou jusqu'à la fin de leur année ! C'était plus qu'ils n'en auraient jamais demandé. Puis une question revint à chacun d'eux comme un boomerang en pleine face. Qu'est-ce que l'autre allait dire ? Si ça se trouve, lui n'hésitait pas une seule seconde et choisissait l'absence sans remord… Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. On n'oubliait pas tant d'années de haine en si peu de temps. Mais bien sûr, être constamment avec l'autre… Evidemment, vu comme ça ce n'était pas envisageable non plus. Non, assurément Dumbledore ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il leur infligeait… Harry Potter oublia même son entrainement de Quidditch.

Ils avaient passé la journée à s'observer, mais quand l'heure vint d'annoncer au directeur leur choix, le lendemain matin, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Ils s'étaient retrouvé dans son bureau et quand le professeur leur avait encore une fois posé la question, ils s'étaient regardés. Chacun essayant de lire la décision au fond des yeux de l'autre.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait une atmosphère des plus étranges. Tous attendaient de voir arriver les éternels rivaux. Bien que la majorité d'entre eux pensait toujours qu'ils avaient choisi d'enfin ne plus avoir à se voir, un doute planait toujours. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'aucun des deux concernés n'en avait parlé avec ses amis, ou même ne fut-ce qu'aborder le sujet. A cet instant planait dans l'air une curiosité malsaine.

Et puis Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy apparurent enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le silence se fit alors que le directeur Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs. Oui, la surprise était complète. Ils étaient tous deux reliés par des menottes d'à peine plus de cinquante centimètres de long qui emprisonnant le poignet gauche du Gryffondor au droit du Serpentard. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent un instant devant ce lourd silence. Mais rapidement ils se reprirent et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor où les élèves incertains les regardaient s'avancer. Ils ne dirent rien, alors Harry prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour ce court début ! J'espère que vous aurez envie de lire la suite x)

Si oui, le chapitre 1 sera en ligne vendredi prochain, le **14/12/12** ! (Au mieux vers 18h, au pire vers 20h !)

A bientôt, j'espère :)


	2. 1 - Premier jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR** :

Kisis : Je suis contente que le prologue t'ait donné envie de lire la suite ! Malheureusement, je crains que ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau ne reste un véritable mystère… x) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! :)

Green Eyes : Mince alors ! Je suis découverte ! xD Oui, j'avoue, c'est exactement ça… En fait je crois me souvenir que lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, j'en lisais sur DN… x) Ceci explique donc… cela ! (Waou, quelle poésie !)

Shaddow Johnson : Salut Shaddow ! (Tu permets que je t'appelle « Shaddow » ? ^^) Je te rassure, les chapitres sont plus longs que le prologue ! Enfin… Ouais, disons ça. Juste, ils sont un peu inégaux, mais le plus court fait le double du prologue, plus ou moins :) En tout cas j'espère que tu as réussi à tenir le coup et que tu es toujours là pour lire cette suite ! x)

Zro : Salut Zro ! Je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas… ^ _ ^'

**Et merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont d'hors et déjà ajoutée à leurs favoris ! :)**

Enjoy ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 1. Premier jour -**

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor où les élèves incertains les regardaient s'avancer. Ils ne dirent rien, alors Harry prit la parole._

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il par dire, conscient de ce qu'il avait fait.

Ses amis se contentèrent de hocher gravement la tête.

-En fait, continua-t-il, je viens juste vous dire que je ne mangerais pas avec vous aujourd'hui. A aucun des repas.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla presque Ron alors.

-Oui, on a tiré au sort et j'ai, hum… perdu.

-Potter… Fit la voix de Malfoy derrière son dos.

-Oui, c'est bon ! On avait dit que le perdant aurait le droit d'aller voir ses amis d'abord.

-Et bien tu les as vus là, je me trompe ?

-C'est nous qui te faisons peur comme ça, Malfoy ?... Se moqua Seamus.

Ledit Malfoy se contenta de grogner – dignement – et entraina Potter à sa suite, se dirigeant vers la table des vert et argent.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais ça, Malfoy, fit sèchement le Gryffondor.

-Je ne te dois rien, lui répliqua-t-il tout aussi sec.

A la table des Serpentard régnait un silence hors du commun. Draco Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy, avait choisi de rester enchaîné à Harry Potter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et cela pour une durée indéterminée…

-Dray… Fit la voix abasourdie de Pansy Parkinson. P… Pourquoi ?...

« Pourquoi ? ». C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous sans vraiment oser la formuler à haute voix. Et ils avaient sans doute raison, car Pansy n'eut le droit pour réponse qu'à un regard particulièrement meurtrier. Et tout le monde savait que Draco était particulièrement indulgent avec elle. Elle, Blaise et Théo. Les autres auraient surement été incendiés sur place. Au sens propre du terme.

Le blond prit place, obligeant Harry à faire de même. Ils essayèrent malgré la chaine de ne pas s'asseoir trop près l'un de l'autre, ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Ils ne parlèrent d'ailleurs pas du tout.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller en cours. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'il passait absolument _tous_ ses cours en commun avec les Serpentard, comme si cela avait été prémédité. C'était louche…

-Arrêtes de rêvasser, Potter, et active toi ! Retentit la douce et mélodieuse voix de sa Némésis.

-Eh, décompresse Malfoy ! T'es pressé ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que je suis pressé. Pour que Snape accepte mes quelques retards, il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude !

-Et bien celui-ci sera un « quelque » parmi les autres.

Malfoy se retourna vers lui, légèrement irrité. Puis son regard se fit plus espiègle et il ralentit.

-Bah alors ? On n'est plus pressé ? Se moqua ouvertement Harry.

-Non… Fit le Serpentard avec un demi-sourire. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi que Snape déteste. Et faire arriver son meilleur élève en retard, je ne sais pas s'il te le pardonnera… Ça peut devenir très amusant, vraiment.

Par Merlin… Malfoy avait raison. Déjà quand il était en retard, Snape le lui faisait plus que bien remarquer, mais si en plus Malfoy en venait à arriver en retard _par sa faute_…

-Eh bah alors Potty ? On accélère ?... Se vengea-t-il d'une façon des plus puériles.

-Enflure. Tu dois jubiler là, non ?

-Oh oui Potter, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ton inquiétude est jouissive…

-Sois conscient Malfoy, fit Harry en faisant volte-face, que si j'en avais le temps je te pèterais toutes les dents une à une !

_**.**_

Le professeur Snape allait commencer son cours lorsque des voix derrière la porte de la classe retinrent son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?! Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte qui alla percuter le mur le plus proche. Tous les élèves présents s'étaient tournés vers la sortie et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étaient empoignés le col et que leurs poings levés s'apprêtaient à se frapper ?… En fait, non. Ce n'était pas une si grande surprise que cela. Après tout, c'était même prévisible.

-Vous êtes en retard, messieurs. Fit-il, de son habituelle froideur.

Surpris de cette interruption, les deux garçon tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la voix puis finirent par se lâcher quand ils comprirent qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention générale. C'est Draco qui prit la parole.

-Excusez nous du retard professeur, c'est, hum… C'est à cause de Potter.

-Bien sûr… Fit le Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel, ce à quoi le vert et argent répondit d'un regard noir.

-Contentez vous de vous taire et allez rejoindre vos places.

-Nos… places, monsieur ? Commença Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que votre géniale cervelle ne comprend pas dans « vos places », monsieur Potter ?...

-Hum… En fait professeur, continua Draco. Nous ne pouvons pas rejoindre nos places pour la bonne raison qu'elles sont à un bout et l'autre de la salle et que nous sommes, hum… Comment dire…

-…Enchaînés… Finit le brun, détournant un peu les yeux tout en levant sa main prisonnière.

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres du professeur. Ainsi c'était vrai, Albus avait osé.

-Et bien dans ce cas, messieurs, continua-t-il sans ôter son sourire. Vous allez tous les deux vous installer devant mon bureau… Zabini ! Cria-t-il en se retournant.

-Oui, monsieur ? Fit le Black, surpris.

-Vous allez échanger votre place avec monsieur Potter ! Il s'installe avec monsieur Malfoy.

Blaise ne fit pas d'objections mais ne retint pas non plus quelques grognements…

- hmft Dray… imbécile gffthgj… à Potter grergj… jkhftd Weasley…

Draco sourit quand il réussit à traduire « Et ce Dray, l'imbécile ! Se faire enchaîner à Potter… Obligé de me coltiner Weasley maintenant… »

-Tu te décides à me suivre Malfoy ou est-ce qu'il faut en plus que je te traine ?...

-Et je peux savoir où il va comme ça le balafré ?

-Le balafré t'emmerde Malfoy ! Explosa Harry.

-Ah ouais ? Et après ? Répliqua le Serpentard avec hargne.

-MESSIEURS ! Je vous ordonne de vous lâcher immédiatement !

La voix de leur professeur les rappela à la réalité et ils libérèrent leur prise sur leurs uniformes qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas conscience d'avoir agrippés.

-Et maintenant je vous somme de vous mettre au travail !

-Oui monsieur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Bon alors, tu me suis Malfoy oui ? Qu'on aille les chercher ces ingrédients.

-C'était pour ça que tu voulais que je me bouge ?! T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt !?

-Je te rappelle que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, tu m'as insulté tu te souviens ?

-Ooh… Pauvre petit Gryffondor sans défenses !

-Messieurs… Les prévint la voix doucereuse de Snape.

Harry retint un soupir. La journée, non… tout ça, allait être long.

Mais finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, la journée se passa sans véritable problèmes, bercée par des « Putain Potter ! Regarde un peu ce que tu fais ! », des « Bordel la Fouine ! Tu vas finir par te la fermer ouais ?! », des « Expédiarmus ! » ou encore des « Messieurs ! Vous voulez vraiment finir à l'infirmerie ?! ». Bref, ce fut deux princes un peu plus amochés que d'habitude et passablement énervés qui arrivèrent le soir dans la Grande Salle.

-T'es content de toi Potter ?!

Et déjà ils se faisaient remarquer.

-Oh c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde, fit Harry, blasé.

-Pas la fin du monde ? On a faillit se faire coller Potter ! Se faire coller ensemble !

-Justement, faillit, souligna le rouge et or. Alors calmos, et en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi !

-Ah, oui ? Tu ne vois pas ? Siffla le blond alors qu'ils s'asseyaient chez les Serpentard. Et qui est-ce qui s'est amusé à me teindre en roux d'après toi ?!

-Quoi ! Tu as peut-être déjà oublié mais c'est toi qui me faisais sursauter toute les trente secondes avec ce sort stupide ! Après pas étonnant que…

Mais Blaise venait de s'interposer entre eux, voyant que le ton s'élevait et que les muscles des rivaux tressautaient déjà de colère.

-Ecoutez les gars ! Potter, Draco… Avec les copains on aimerait passer au moins un repas dans le c… Eh ! Je passe à travers votre chaîne ! Se réjouit-il avant de finir sa phrase.

-Oui, c'est normal, fit le blond qui s'était clamé. Tout passe au travers, c'est pour n'avoir à l'enlever sous aucun prétexte.

-Sauf nous, précisa le Gryffondor en se saisissant du bout de métal alors qu'il s'asseyait.

-Oh, mais c'est génial !

Mais sous les regards noirs de Draco et de Potter – et de Pansy par la même occasion, qui n'était pas très heureuse de cette posture – il se ravisa.

-Enfin… je veux dire génial dans le sens _ingénieux_, mais c'est vrai que c'est horrible, horrible…

-Oui, horrible ! S'exclama Pansy. Et si jamais l'un d'entre nous veut te voir en privé, comment on fait, hein ? Déjà qu'aujourd'hui on ne t'as quasiment pas vu !

-Et bien si quelqu'un veut me voir en privé il, et bien il lance un sort d'insonorisation sur la discussion.

-Et si je veux te voir en privé Draco ?...

-Et bien quoi ? Tu fais comme tout l… Non, non Pansy ce à quoi tu penses n'aura jamais lieu, on en a déjà parlé !

-Mais mon Dray…

-Non ! Pas de Dray qui tiennent ! Et encore moins de mon Dray, je ne suis pas à toi.

-Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire le Gryffy ! Coupa Malfoy en s'adressant au rouge et or.

-Rien, rien calme toi, je ne dis rien… répondit Harry en essayant de retenir son fou rire.

-Bon, et bien si t'as fini de te marrer…

Le Serpentard se leva de table, entrainant le rouge et or à sa suite.

-Eh ! S'indigna Harry sous la surprise, puis il se reprit. Je t'ai déjà demandé de prévenir quand tu fais ça, Malfoy.

-Oui, en effet ça me dit quelque chose.

-Très drôle.

Après quelques courtes minutes de chemin tout en silence, Harry se rappela qu'il ne savait rien de leur destination.

-Au fait, je peux savoir où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Dans mes appartements.

-Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai…

-Me dis pas que tu avais déjà oublié que tu dormais chez moi ?...

-Et bien si ! Si tu tiens tellement à savoir…

Le vert et argent s'immobilisa, Harry lui rentra dedans.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Fit-il, étonné.

-C'est là, répondit l'autre froidement.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer alors ?!

-Le mot de passe, je ne veux pas que tu l'entendes.

-Malfoy, je ne vais pas me boucher les oreilles à chaque fois que tu voudras entrer dans ta chambre ! Et puis c'est stupide, imagine que tu sois dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la porte et que ce soit à moi de le faire…

-Pourquoi veux-tu que ça se produise ?!

-Mais on s'en fiche ! Tu n'auras qu'à changer quand on nous séparera.

Malfoy hésita encore un peu, mais finalement…

-Némésis.

…Et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry était très surpris. Non, plus que ça. Il était stupéfait : Némésis ? C'était « Némésis » le mot de passe de la chambre de Malfoy ? Mais il ne dit rien, ne fit aucune remarque. A la place il suivit la sienne dans la chambre de préfet. Elle était plus que spacieuse, elle contenait un lit deux places où Malfoy venait de se débarrasser de sa robe, un bureau, une cheminée et, bien sûr, une armoire. Mais qu'aurait été la chambre de Draco Malfoy sans armoire ? Se moquait le Gryffondor en lui-même. Tout cela évidemment aux couleurs Serpentard, le vert et l'argent attaquaient le rouge et or de toutes parts. A droite, il y avait une porte que Malfoy présenta comme la salle de bain.

-En parlant de salle de bain… Commença Harry, hésitant. Tu as une idée de comment on va faire ?

-La chaine passe à travers tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu, oui, oui…

-Et bien alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Il commençait à être agaçant le blondinet avec son air supérieur ! Mais il le suivit quand même dans la salle d'eau. Une fois arrivé, le Serpentard enleva chaussures et chaussettes puis entra dans la cabine de douche où, après avoir refermée la paroi sur les menottes, retira le reste de ses vêtements pour les jeter par-dessus.

-Merci Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir en prime tes affaires sales sur moi !

-La prochaine fois tu les éviteras !

Harry allait répliquer mais l'eau se mit à couler et il se contenta de laisser sa main contre la paroi afin que Malfoy ait un tant soit peu de mobilité. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu aussi tout faire pour mettre en rogne son nouveau colocataire, mais il se sentait fatigué. Cette première journée avait été éprouvante, il s'en rendait compte maintenant que le calme retombait. Bon, soyons honnête, il y avait aussi le fait que s'il s'amusait avec la chaîne, Malfoy se vengerait surement de la même façon. Après tout, quand il s'agissait de leur conflit continu, ils étaient puérils. L'eau s'arrêta.

-Potter, il y a une serviette à coté de toi. Passe la moi.

Un rictus d'amusement presque amer déforma les lèvres du Gryffondor. _S'il-te-plait_. Mais il n'en fit rien savoir, il était trop tard pour se battre. Déjà la fine porte coulissait et le Serpentard sortit, Harry détourna les yeux et entra à son tour, faisant lui aussi valser ses affaires par-dessus la cabine de douche. De l'intérieur il pouvait voir la forme du dos de Malfoy appuyé sur le verre brouillé de la paroi. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant surement qu'il finisse pour pouvoir à nouveau bouger – presque – comme il le souhaitait. Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir froid. Mais l'eau chaude lui fit oublier tout ça et il arrêta de penser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille sortir, bien sûr.

-Malfoy, t'as une serviette pour moi ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien mais Harry le vit bouger alors que sa main était doucement tirée vers l'extérieur, puis une serviette semblable à celle qu'il avait envoyée à Malfoy un peu plus tôt apparut à cheval sur la paroi. Il la saisit et remercia le propriétaire avant de sortir de la cabine, le bout de tissu sur les hanches. C'est ainsi, à demi-nus, que les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans la chambre. Un pyjama aux couleurs Gryffondor avait été déposé sur le lit et Draco laissa échapper une grimace.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais dormir sous le drapeau Serpentard ? Railla le rouge et or.

-Mmh.

Ils se changèrent sans échanger un mot de plus et, par le plus grand des miracles, réussirent cet exploit sans se regarder ni même se frôler une seule fois !

Les deux garçons mirent un certain temps à se mettre d'accord sur comment est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir se positionner pour dormir le plus normalement possible, mais en fait ce fut quand, agacé, Draco tourna le dos à son rival mettant sa main droite sous son oreiller, qu'Harry se rendit compte que s'il se mettait sur le coté lui aussi, la chaine ne gênait plus. C'est donc le regard rivé sur sa Némésis que le Gryffondor s'endormit.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là x) Vos avis m'intéresse toujours ! :D

La suite vendredi **21/12/12** ! :)

Chip.


	3. 2 - Deuxième jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR** :

Kisis : C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose qu'ils réussissent vite à dompter… Mais je ne voulais pas particulièrement m'embêter à trainer partout des scènes gênées ou ce genre de choses, je les voyais très mal être mal-à-l'aise… Ils sont fiers, que diable ! x)

Shaddow Johnson : Heureuse que tu sois toujours en vie ! ^ ^ Eh oui, « pourquoi », that is the question… Tout le monde se la pose, celle-là ! Même la plupart de ceux qui ont lu jusque là, d'ailleurs x') Alors que la solution est si simple… C'est ça ! Tu as raison ! ILS SONT FOUS L'UN DE L'AUTRE ! xD Hum… Enfin… Peut-être pas vraiment, pour l'instant… ^ ^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D (Eh, t'as vu ? On est vivants ! *_*)

Carotte : Salut Carotte ! Ça me fait très plaisir que mon style te plaise :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^ _ ^

**Vous êtes de plus en plus à m'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris, ça me touche énormément !**

Enjoy ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 2. Deuxième jour -**

-POTTER !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, c'était quoi ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est !… Malfoy ? T'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Putain tu m'as fais peur…

-Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que j'essaye de te réveiller, alors comme ça ne marchait pas j'ai décidé de changer de tactique, fit l'autre non sans agacement.

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte que le Serpentard était toujours allongé à ses cotés, la tête soutenu par le bras prisonnier. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans lui.

-Et quoi ? T'as pas de réveil ? Continua-t-il tout de même, agacé à son tour.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est toi qu'entends rien. Après pas étonnant que t'arrives toujours aussi tard à la Grande Salle le matin…

Soupirant devant la situation à peine à sept heures trente, le Gryffondor se décida finalement à se lever, permettant au vert et argent se faire de même. Cependant au moment de s'habiller ils n'étaient pas aussi confiants que lorsque la veille ils avaient été mentalement épuisés, alors ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se changer chacun leur tour pendant que l'autre regardait ailleurs. Alors qu'Harry finissait de lasser ses chaussures, un grognement sourd emplit la pièce.

-C'est ton ventre qui fait ce bruit là, Potter ?… Demanda Draco après quelques secondes.

-Heu… Oui… Fit l'autre, un peu gêné. Mais je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de manger hier.

Le Serpentard se contenta d'un regard particulièrement meurtrier, auquel Harry répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Pour réponse, Draco passa devant lui pour prendre la porte. Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle dans un silence relatif.

-Et évite d'insulter mais amis aussi, murmura Harry après avoir passé la grande porte.

-Mais voyons, pour qui tu me prends ? Fit l'autre, sarcastique.

-Je suis sérieux Malfoy, je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de problèmes supplémentaires.

-C'est pour eux ou pour moi que tu t'inquiètes Potty ? Se moqua le Serpentard.

-Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi, on ne peut pas être sérieux deux minutes !

-Tu veux rire, j'espère ? T'as pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles, là ?

Ils s'assirent alors qu'Harry lui dégotait son meilleur regard noir. Tentant de se calmer, il décida d'oublier Malfoy pour les minutes qui allaient suivre.

-Salut tout le monde, fit-il avec un sourire pour ses amis. Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?

-Oh si, ton absence a été insupportable… Lui répondit Dean sur un air totalement désintéressé avant de lui sourire malicieusement.

-Bien dormi ? Continua, Seamus taquin.

-Laissez-le tranquille les gars ! Intervint Ron. Alors Harry, c'est pas trop insupportable ?

Insupportable ? Harry prit brièvement le temps d'y penser. Non, pas encore… Mais il était fatigué, c'était une certitude.

-Je survis, réussit-il à répondre avec un clin d'œil.

-Comme toujours…

-On t'a rien demandé Malfoy !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le prends mal ? Le Survivant, c'est pas comme ça qu'on t'appelle ? Continua-t-il sarcastique.

-Qu'on m'appelait…Répondit Harry entre ses dents.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que maintenant que t'as anéanti le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps tu…

Mais Draco se tut, il venait d'apercevoir Snape à l'entrée de la Salle qui le fixait avec insistance. Il fallait qu'il évite de s'aventurer sur ce sujet. Snape traversa la Salle et Draco se reporta sur les Gryffondor, il les fixa un instant puis fit mine de se ré-intéresser à son assiette.

Sur la table on ne parlait plus beaucoup. Harry se racla la gorge.

-Malfoy, fit-il en le regardant sérieusement. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de certaines règles.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien, ne le regarda pas, mais il était d'accord. Il y avait quelques trucs à éviter. La guerre, par exemple, devait être exclue des conversations. Il hocha doucement la tête, comme ailleurs.

-Bien, on est d'accord, conclut Harry.

-Hm… Harry ?

Le Gryffondor se reporta sur son ami. Ron avait l'air gêné.

-Je… je peux te parler en privé ? Enfin je veux dire…

Tous deux regardèrent Malfoy, mangeant avec désintérêt total le pain qui se trouvait devant lui.

-C'est très impoli de fixer les gens comme ça…

-D'accord, oui, bien sûr… Répondit Harry, faisant fi de la remarque amer.

Il se leva, obligeant Malfoy à le suivre. Dans le couloir, il s'isola phonétiquement de son colocataire forcé.

-Voilà… Tu sais, demain c'était prévu qu'on fasse ensemble la sortie à Pré-au-lard et… Enfin ça m'étonnerait que les gars acceptent de faire ça avec… enfin avec Malfoy, quoi.

Harry hocha la tête doucement, conscient que ça ne devait pas être facile pour Ron de lui dire ça.

-Et puis de toute façon ça m'étonnerait aussi que vous vouliez sortir comme ça, alors… alors on se disait avec les potes… enfin on se demandait…

-Laisse, coupa-t-il doucement, je ne viendrais pas. Je pense que ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Il vit bien que Ron ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre, mais la sonnerie retentit alors ils se contentèrent de se sourire. Ils étaient embêtés, l'un comme l'autre, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ils furent séparés par le flot d'élèves qui quittèrent la Grande Salle pour leurs salles de cours. De toute façon Harry et Draco marchaient seuls dans les couloirs, aucun n'ayant particulièrement envie de ramener l'autre près de ses amis. Ça avait le mérite d'être… silencieux. Du moins cette fois-ci.

_**.**_

-Un grand changement ! Je perçois un grand changement dans votre vie, mon enfant !

Harry soupira longuement, aussi discrètement qu'il put. Bien sûr que la vie de Malfoy subissait un grand changement, ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre depuis hier, déjà ! La divination, des fois, ça laissait franchement à désirer. Et puis il suffisait qu'elle ajuste ses lunettes pour _percevoir_ la chaine qui leur enclavait les poignets.

Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de réagir particulièrement face à la _mystérieuse_ annonce, mais Trelawney n'en eut cure. Elle reprit tranquillement – si l'on pouvait vraiment parler de _tranquillité _– son explication de la lecture des marcs de thé.

-Regarde ça Potter, ta tasse dit que tu vas mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

-Je t'emmerde, Malfoy… Fit-il entre ses dents.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre maintenant.

-A moins que ça ne prédise ton mariage prochain avec Weasley… Difficile à dire…

-Je-t'em-merde, articula-t-il bien une seconde fois.

-Par contre ça ne précise pas le sexe de la mariée… Désolé.

Harry aurait voulu se retenir, mais c'est avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte que son poing vola vers le visage jusque là trop sûr de lui de sa Némésis. Ça aurait pu lui faire un bien fou…

-Monsieur Potter !

…mais sorti d'il ne sut où un sort bloqua la chaine de son poignet alors que Trelawney les regardait avec effarement. Il se retourna vers Hermione, en fond de salle. Elle lui adressa un sourire désolée et rangea sa baguette. La pression autour de son bras se défit et il baissa le poing devant le regard bien trop satisfait de Malfoy.

-On dit que seule la vérité blesse… Murmura-t-il avec délectation. C'est vrai ? T'es gay, Potter ?

-Va te faire voir.

-Avec plaisir…

-Monsieur Potter, répéta leur professeur en s'approchant. Vous ne devriez pas extériorisé votre colère d'une façon si destructrice…

Et voilà, c'était parti pour un sermon « divinatoire ». C'était la journée la plus pourrie de sa vie. Enfin, à peu de choses près… Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser que d'ici vingt minutes, tout au plus, il rejoindrait avec ses amis la table des Gryffondor pour un déjeuner en territoire connu et – il l'espérait – bien plus tranquille que celui de la matinée. Son ventre grogna, un peu. Il avait peut-être imaginé un peu fort.

Il eut l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que le sermon de Trelawney était passé quand la fin de l'heure retentit. Il se leva avec hâte et rangea ses affaires. Malfoy fut plus long et il faillit exploser de devoir l'_attendre_. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison à l'exaspération qui l'emplit quand le Serpentard, à peine sorti de leur salle de classe, prit la direction opposée à celle de la Grande Salle.

-Attend, tu vas où là ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Il y a une lettre qu'il faut que j'envoie aujourd'hui, tu vas pas en mourir si on fait un petit détour, si ?

-Une lettre ?

Il faillit s'étrangler dans sa propre salive tant il trouva déplacé que Malfoy le prenne avec tant de légèreté.

-Tu te fous de moi Malfoy, t'aurais pu le faire ce matin !

-Ah oui ? Et quand ? Entre l'affaire urgente de ton rouquin et notre petit déjeuner express ?

Harry lui décocha son regard le plus rude. Mais le suivit tout de même. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix… Ce fut donc dans le silence le plus total qu'ils marchèrent vers la sortie la plus proche. Mais c'était sans compter sur Snape qui les interpella au détour d'un couloir.

-Monsieur Malfoy, il faut absolument que je m'entretienne avec vous.

-Maintenant ? S'étrangla presque Harry qui imaginait déjà son déjeuner lui passer sous le nez.

-On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, Potter… Fit le professeur entre ses dents.

-C'est bien ça, le problème…

Malfoy lui jeta un regard agacé suivi d'un sort de surdité quand Snape lui demanda si c'était bien là une lettre à Narcissa. La suite fut pour Harry bien silencieuse alors. Et la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne lui en parut que plus longue. Il vit finalement Snape confier à Malfoy un second parchemin que le Serpentard enroula avec celui qu'il transportait déjà.

-Malfoy, fit-il quand ils reprirent leur route jusqu'aux serres à hiboux. Ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de me rendre mon ouïe, non ?

-Ouïe ? Fit Draco après une brève annulation de sort. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'utiliser de tels mots, Potter…

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et contente-toi de ne pas me faire rater le repas.

-Je me trompe où tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre ?

-Je te jure que si je ne me retenais pas, je défoncerai à grands coups de poings ta petite gueule de prétentieux.

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et ben vas-y Potty ! Pourquoi donc est-ce que tu te retiens comme ça ?

-Parce que j'ai la dalle ! Répondit-il, agressif. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller envoyer ce putain de message qu'on puisse enfin aller manger !

Pressant, il eut un sourire des plus forcés en faisant signe à Malfoy de se remettre en route. Malfoy qui eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de reprendre sa marche vers la sortie. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans trop se presser, pourtant, craignant même sans l'avouer qu'une course précipitée ne les fasse chuter tous les deux sur les marches de pierre. C'était du temps perdu, Harry le savait, mais c'était préférable à un séjour à l'infirmerie.

Quand enfin ils sortirent dans le parc, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Il inspira longuement.

-Je croyais que t'étais pressé, Potter ? Ironisa le Serpentard.

-Laisse-moi respirer, Malfoy…

-Tu pourrais tout aussi bien le faire en marchant. A moins que même pour ça tu ne sois pas capable de faire plus d'une chose à la fois ? Je te plains, Potter, les matchs de Quidditch doivent te paraître longs !

-Moi au moins je gagne, fit-il sarcastique en reprenant la direction des serres.

Il lui sembla que Malfoy rétorquait quelque chose, mais ses pensées le menèrent à ses amis. Il n'avait même pas pu les prévenir de ce qu'il faisait. Il maudit le Serpentard pour ça. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment… Comme s'il était sur le point… de perdre ses amis. Il eut un sourire, c'était stupide. Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui allait décider de ses amitiés. De toute façon cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, Dumbledore finirait bien par se rendre compte à quel point c'était inutile.

-C'est ce que je te dis qui te fait sourire aussi niaisement, Potter ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit-il en revenant à lui, le visage dur. Dépêche-toi d'envoyer ton message et finissons-en.

Ils étaient effectivement arrivés à destination. Avec un sourire dédaigneux Malfoy poussa la porte de la volière. Des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes au bruit de l'intrusion. Draco tira Potter jusqu'à une porte proche de l'entrée qu'il referma derrière eux. Attendant paisiblement sur leurs perchoirs, les messagers des professeurs et ceux de l'école les regardèrent entrer sans réaction aucune. Le Serpentard accrocha ses parchemins à l'un d'eux et le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut Harry qui dut ouvrir et fermer les portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'extérieur.

-Et maintenant, si tu veux bien, tu te grouilles et on va manger.

-Sois pas si pressé, Potter… Grinça le Serpentard entre ses dents.

Harry retint une grimace exaspérée. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais Malfoy avait raison, leur petit déjeuner avait été rapide et son ventre ne se faisait pas prier pour le lui rappeler. Le Serpentard prononça clairement le nom de sa mère et lâcha le volatile qui partit à tire d'ailes.

-C'est bon, t'es toujours vivant ? Cracha-t-il à son _codétenu_.

Harry ne répondit que par un regard noir et obligea l'autre à avancer en reprenant la route vers le château. Ils parvinrent à ne pas s'adresser la parole pendant les minutes qui suivirent et passèrent même les portes du château sans avoir ouvert la bouche. Mais la tension devait être trop forte, car ça ne dura pas. Peut-être parce qu'il accélérait à chaque seconde sans même s'en rendre compte, ou parce que Malfoy n'était qu'un petit con, Harry ne réfléchit pas à la question…

-Ralentit un peu, tu veux, Potter. Ça devient presque pathétique.

…mais il réagit au quart de tour. Il fit volte face.

-Putain mais c'est _quoi_ ton problème à la fin, Malfoy ?!

-De quoi tu parles, Potty ? Rétorqua le Serpentard en évitant tout juste de lui rentrer dedans.

-Tu tiens à tout prix à me rendre dingue, c'est ça ?

-Plus que tu ne l'es déjà ?

Harry aurait bien voulu lui faire bouffer son petit sourire arrogant…

-Déjà que je m'éloigne de mes amis par ta faute ! Maugréa-t-il. Alors si en plus je dois rater mes repas…

-Par ma faute ? Coupa Malfoy. Tu te fiches de moi, Potter ! J'ai pas été tout seul à l'accepter, cette chose ! S'emporta-t-il en levant leur deux bras prisonnier.

-D'ailleurs on se demande bien pourquoi ! Le monde serait tellement plus beau sans ta grande gueule, Malfoy…

-Parle pour toi, balafré ! Et puis… C'est seulement toi qui as décidé de me faire passer avant tes amis, répondit Draco avec sarcasme.

-Répète pour voir ?

-T'as très bien entendu. A moins que tu rouilles Potter ? C'est la chaine qui te fait cet effet là ?

Ledit Potter lui envoya son poing à la figure. Passée la surprise, Draco répliqua en empoignant la chaine, tirant le Griffon vers lui pour le frapper à l'estomac. Harry gémit de douleur, mais pas assez pour se laisser faire. Il balaya ses jambes et Draco tomba en arrière, amortissant du même coup la chute de son adversaire qui fit sur lui pleuvoir les coups. D'un coup de chaine encore il le fit tomber à terre et reprit sa place sur lui pour des coups vengeurs. Harry, entre deux attaques, lui mit son poing dans le ventre et Draco se recroquevilla le temps de quelques secondes à peine. Ce fut assez pour qu'Harry le force à se relever et le plaque contre un mur. Draco lui cracha à la figure. L'essuyant, le Gryffondor ne put se défendre contre un coup de genou dans la cuisse. Se reculant par réflex il laissa assez de place à Draco pour pouvoir le frapper de nouveau au visage. Tirant les menottes à lui Harry répondit par un méchant coup en plein sur le nez. Draco cria, brièvement. Ce fut sur un dernier coup au niveau de la tempe du Gryffondor que le professeur McGonagall les trouva.

-Messieurs ! Cessez _immédiatement_ de vous battre !

Alors qu'Harry chancelait dangereusement, Draco tira un coup bref sur leur lien pour lui rendre son équilibre alors qu'il se retournait vers le professeur de métamorphose. Il pensa brièvement à dire que rien n'était de sa faute, mais ce genre de trucs bidons ne marchaient qu'avec l'appui de Severus… Alors il ne dit rien.

-Je pensais pourtant que vous finiriez par grandir un minimum, sermonna-t-elle en s'approchant. Veillez me suivre, je suis sûre que vous manquer au cours du professeur Snape.

-Quoi ?!

-Un problème, monsieur Potter ? Fit-elle, sèche.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et son professeur ne l'attendit pas pour se retourner et les inciter à la suivre. Il avait… raté le repas. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour lui-même alors qu'il se laissait entrainer vers les cachots. C'était _vraiment _la plus pourrie de ses journées. Son ventre grogna de mécontentement. Il ignora comme il put le ricanement sarcastique de Malfoy près de lui.

Devant la porte de la classe de Potion, McGonagall frappa trois coups sonores contre la porte. Un court silence s'en suivit, et puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle sur Severus Snape en personne.

-Je vous les ramène Severus, déclara calmement le professeur de métamorphose.

-Oui, je vois ça… Grinça Snape entre ses dents.

L'amour fou. Potter leva les yeux au ciel, c'était "quand ils voulaient". Minerva finit par tourner les talons et les garçons entrèrent sous le regard sombre de leur professeur. Ils s'assirent au premier rang et Harry fut comme soulager de s'asseoir. Il sortit ses affaires et porta la main à sa cuisse gauche. C'était qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte, le crevard… Il la massa un instant. Son ventre grogna de plus belle, mais personne n'eut l'air de le remarquer. L'après-midi allait être longue… Il ferma doucement les yeux, histoire de se calmer un peu, et fut surpris de ne plus vouloir les rouvrir. Sa première nuit avec… _lui_, n'avait pas dû être optimale. Il se fit violence pour rouvrir les yeux et souffla. Il fit reposer sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes préalablement posés sur la paillasse. La fatigue le gagnait. A moins que ce ne fut autre chose ? Sa tempe lui fit mal. Saleté de Fouine…

-A quoi tu joues, Potter ?

Harry sembla se ressaisir un instant. Mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Sa tête le lançait. A croire que Malfoy avait été plus violent qu'à son habitude. Il cligna des yeux, un peu, mais le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui.

-Monsieur, fit Draco en interrompant le cours. Je crois qu'on a un problème avec Potter.

Snape se tourna vers eux, ne sembla pas surpris de voir le Gryffondor ainsi.

-Et bien vous n'avez cas l'emmener à l'infirmerie, monsieur Malfoy. Et vous en profiterez pour voir madame Pomefresh au sujet de votre nez…

Par réflex, Draco porta la main à son visage. Quand il la regarda elle était couverte de sang.

-Merde… Laissa-t-il échapper tout bas. Bon, bouge Potter.

-Ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'il se déplace aussi aisément jusqu'à l'infirmerie, monsieur Malfoy.

-Je vais bien, je vais bien…

Harry se leva et Draco l'attendit pour se mettre en route. Il marcha plutôt résolument vers la sortie, mais dès que le Serpentard eut refermé la porte il s'effondra presque. Draco le rattrapa de justesse.

-Honneur à la con… On aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à quelqu'un de nous escorter, Potty… Fit-il entre ses dents.

Il passa son bras sous le sien pour mieux supporter son poids et ils marchèrent ainsi vers l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent… longtemps. Tellement longtemps que Malfoy crut qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Quand Potter lui parut plus lourd il s'arrêta et jura entre ses dents. Si le Gryffondor ne venait pas à l'instant de perdre connaissance, il jouait extrêmement bien la comédie. Il regarda un instant autour d'eux puis, quand il se fut assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, il le prit dans ses bras.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je te porte, Potter…

Arrivé dans l'antre de l'infirmière, il se sentait franchement vidé. C'est qu'il était pas léger, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

-Oh Merlin ! Que lui est-il encore arrivé ?!

-Il… S'essouffla Draco. Je sais pas…

-Vous n'avez pas non plus l'air dans une forme olympique, monsieur Malfoy, sermonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre nez ? Attendez, attendez ! Commençons par le coucher ! Posez-le là, monsieur Malfoy.

Elle indiqua un lit vide et il l'allongea là… avant de se retrouver prisonnier des menottes. Il grogna doucement. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Pour supporter Potter il avait du passer les chaines par devant le corps du Gryffondor et, sans mentir, ça l'avait aidé au moment de le porter, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés… Il souffla un bon coup avant de se concentrer pour se libérer et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit lorsqu'il y parvint.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? Demanda l'infirmière, dubitative devant l'attache.

-Ça ? Eh bien… C'est…

Mais enfin, dans quel monde vivait-elle ? Tout Poudlard était au courant, maintenant !

-Vous ne savez pas ? Dumbledore nous a consignés ensemble, on est comme ça depuis hier matin déjà…

-Vraiment ?

Elle avait commencé les examens magiques sur Potter, Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-Et alors, que s'est-il passé ? Continua-t-elle en faisant un signe vers le patient qu'elle examinait.

-Ah, ça… On s'est… peut-être… légèrement… battus.

Elle souffla d'exaspération mais Draco décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il commençait à avoir faim… Son ventre grogna à son tour et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant qu'il avait exactement la même réaction que ce rustre de Gryffondor…

-Rassurez-moi, monsieur Malfoy, commença suspicieusement l'infirmière. Vous avez mangé ?

-Non… Mais, se reprit-il rapidement, il y a une bonne raison à ça !

-Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas tenu le choc ! Avec les nuits qu'il fait ces derniers temps, il ne doit pas dormir beaucoup, plus le manque de repas, plus votre altercation… Enfin, avec un peu de repos ça devrait aller…

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par… « les nuits qu'il fait » ?

-Et bien… je ne devrais surement pas vous le dire, mais vu que vous semblez partager son sommeil maintenant, autant que vous le sachiez. Monsieur Potter fait des cauchemars, c'est assez régulier… D'ailleurs je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il vous réveille, si ça ne s'est pas déjà produit.

-Ah oui ?… Fit doucement Draco alors qu'il assimilait l'information. Mais… il n'en n'a pas fait, cette nuit…

-Et bien je suppose que vous avez eu de la chance, mais je serais surprise que tout s'arrête subitement, même avec ce que je lui donne.

Harry grogna dans le lit blanc et l'infirmière alla chercher une fiole sur les étagères d'en face.

-Putain… Jura le Gryffondor en se réveillant.

-Tenez, monsieur Potter, buvez ça.

Il prit ce que lui tendait l'infirmière et grimaça au goût.

-Buvez-en aussi, monsieur Malfoy. Pour votre nez.

Draco avala cul-sec la deuxième fiole donnée par Pomefresh. Son nez fut pris de fourmillement et il gémit un peu à la sensation désagréable que ça lui procura.

-Levez-vous, dit-elle au Serpentard. Je vais vous rapprocher un lit, je dois le garder encore un peu. Et puis vous devez absolument manger ! Sauter ainsi les repas est tout sauf sain…

_**.**_

Draco, assit sur le rebord de son lit d'infirmerie, grimaça en retirant de son nez les deux petits bouts de papier qui avaient absorbé les restes de saignement. Il leva les yeux vers l'unique pendule de la pièce et souffla. C'était déjà l'heure du dîner, ils avaient dormi toute l'après-midi. C'en était presque ridicule. Il n'avait plus dormi ainsi depuis l'âge de ses cinq ans… Son regard dévia vers Potter, lui-même assis près de lui, sur son propre lit. Il passait énergiquement sa main libre dans la chose qui lui servait de cheveux, ne semblait pas dérangé par l'heure qu'il était. Draco se fit la remarque que tout le monde avait dû se demander où ils étaient passés… Pansy allait le bombarder de questions, inquiète pire qu'une mère. Puis il se rappela que c'était un « jour Gryffondor », il y avait peu de chance qu'il revoie ses amis ce soir. Il allait passer le repas chez les rouges et or et ensuite la journée serait finie pour lui, il était déjà fatigué rien qu'à penser à la route qu'ils devaient faire pour aller manger.

-Bouge Malfoy, j'ai faim.

-Encore ?

Le Gryffondor lui asséna un regard noir mais l'énergie n'y était pas, alors ils se turent jusqu'à destination. Draco crut que sa tête allait exploser quand, en plus du brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle, la Belette ajouta sa voix trop forte à l'équation.

-T'étais passé où, Harry ?! Fit-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à peine.

-On était vraiment inquiets ! Renchérit Granger.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Seule la belette femelle semblait vraiment se préoccuper de son état, si Draco n'avait pas eu soudain si mal à la tête, il en aurait surement ri.

-Ouais, ouais… Pomefresh a voulut me garder à l'infirmerie, mais ça va…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour tu te retrouves dans un état pareil ? Reprit Granger.

Draco souffla longuement et décida d'ignorer la suite de cette insupportable conversation. Il mangea ce qu'il put et suivit Potter sans la moindre hésitation quand il dit à ses amis qu'il allait se coucher. Ce qui était profondément stupide, c'aurait dû être lui, Draco Malfoy, qui aurait dû décider de retourner ou non à ses appartements, mais il ne releva pas. Cette journée l'avait vidé.

Ils se changèrent à peine et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Draco chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur au dessus d'eux puis, quand l'obscurité les engloba enfin, s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Vos avis ? Ça vaut toujours le coup de me suivre ? x)

J'espère vous retrouver le **vendredi 28 décembre ! **:)

Chip.


	4. 3 - Troisième jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR :**

Kisis : Ouais, c'est un régime légèrement épuisant qu'ils suivent, là… Et ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite, ce chapitre-ci ne va non lus être de tout repos ! x) Pas de cauchemar, par contre je te promets bientôt : que j'en reparle, une nuit atroce. Bonne lecture ! :)

Shaddow Johnson : Comme je l'ai dit à Kisis, pas de cauchemar en perspective… Désolée ! Et pas de petits regards non plus, pas que je me souvienne… Ralala ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! O_o' J'espère que ça ira quand même, que tu ne te lasseras pas x) Bon chapitre ! :)

Rachel : Oh mon Dieu ! Mais je te connais ! xD Ô, Grande Revieweuse Céleste ! (Et là tu te dis : mais chez qui est-ce que je suis tombée…) J'ai profité avec plaisir de tous les commentaires que tu as laissé sur Dans vos yeux jusqu'à présent… Parce que oui, la fameuse coloc' d'Ardha, c'est moi ! Hé, hé. (Au cas où on n'aurait pas compris… ^^) Donc. Je suis super flatté que tu aimes cette histoire ! :) Alors, heu… Pétage de plomb magique… là, comme ça, de mémoire… j'crois pas… ^^ Mais il se passe pleiiin d'autres trucs intéressant ! :D Enfin… j'espère, que c'est intéressant x) En tout cas je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs(trices) ! :)

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'avoir mis en favoris et followers, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! :D**

****Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 3. Troisième jour -**

Draco ouvrit un œil, doucement, puis deux. Il les referma paresseusement en se retournant sur le dos, souffla longuement. Il se sentait vidé. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, camoufla une grimace. Il eut la sensation de ne pas respirer assez aisément. Surement un peu de sang coagulé. Il soupira.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, Potter.

Harry, pas encore tout à fait bien réveillé, grogna pour seule réponse.

-Tant qu'on a ce truc autour du poignet, on arrête de se battre…

-Ouais… je suis d'accord avec ça… Fit-il en se redressant sur le matelas.

Il porta une main à sa tempe, gratta le pansement qui s'y trouvait. Il grimaça en l'enlevant.

-Lève-toi, Potty, je vais prendre une douche.

Harry obéit sans protester et se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la douche alors qu'à l'intérieur Malfoy allumait un jet apparemment brûlant. La vapeur chauffa doucement son dos collé au verre, il ferma les yeux, somnola un instant. Il s'imagina dimanche, seul, dans un lit trop grand pour trois. Merlin que c'aurait été magnifique… Mais il sursauta Malfoy venait d'ouvrir la douche et il dû se lever. Sans s'en rendre compte vraiment il prit sa place sous l'eau chaude qui n'avait pas cessé de couler. Il ne se posa pas de question sur le pourquoi de ce comment et profita du doux liquide dans ses cheveux. Il posa le front contre le mur froid et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Et puis les rouvrit. Samedi. C'était samedi. C'était samedi et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il ne sut pas s'il était content de cette information où si elle le frustrait. Il décida de refermer les yeux.

-Tu comptes taxer toute l'eau chaude de Poudlard ?

Il souffla d'exaspération. Cet abruti ne savait-il donc pas respecter ce genre de moment de calme ?

-Poudlard n'a pas de limitation en eau chaude… Répliqua-t-il pour la forme.

Il se saisit d'un flacon de savon et se lava rapidement, se rinça une dernière fois, puis sortit. A peine eut-il un pied sur le sol sec que Malfoy lui balança une serviette qu'il faillit ne pas rattraper.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout deux revêtu leur uniforme, Draco jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet.

-J'en reviens pas Potter, il est presque midi…

-Vraiment ? Grande Salle alors, on va manger.

-Mais alors tu ne penses _vraiment_ qu'avec ton ventre ?

Harry lui décocha un regard noir.

-Tu te lasses pas de ce genre de réflexions ?

-Pas du tout. Chacune d'elle est plus jouissive que la précédente…

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et entraina Malfoy vers la sortie en s'y dirigeant. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Malfoy ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'aller saluer ses amis et reprit la dominance de la marche en allant directement à sa table. Il voulut protester mais son ventre grogna. Et puis, ça ne faisait pas partie de leur arrangement, après tout.

-Draco ! Enfin te voilà. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

Harry grimaça presque devant la voix suraigüe de Pansy Parkinson. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table et il commença à rassembler œufs et bacon.

-Je dormais, répondit le Serpentard avec dans la voix une pointe de dégout devant l'appétit de son camarade de fortune.

-Tu as dormi tout ce temps ? Reprit-elle. Mais ça ne t'arrive jamais !

-Oui, je sais.

Il chercha du regard une quelconque dose de café. Il était hors de question qu'il mange… ça.

-Mais c'est arrivé. Il n'y a pas de café ? S'emporta-t-il légèrement.

-Pourquoi il y en aurait ? Lança distraitement Blaise. C'est le déjeuner, personne ne boit de café au déjeuner.

-Il m'en faut !

-Eh, calme-toi Malfoy. T'as qu'à bouffer un œuf.

Draco se retourna doucement vers lui.

-« Bouffer un œuf » ? Tu me prends pour qui, le balafré !? Je ne suis pas un de tes énergumènes de copains !

-Eh bah alors fous-toi du pain dans le cul, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?!

Et vlan. Le premier coup de la journée suivit de peu.

_**.**_

Assis à la bibliothèque autour d'une table, manuels ouverts devant eux, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas décrocher un seul mot. Harry tenait contre sa tempe un paquet de glace donné par l'infirmière, d'après elle deux potions de guérison en deux jours c'était trop. Malfoy n'avait rien, lui, ils les avaient séparés avant… Merlin préférait l'héritier prétentieux à l'orphelin malchanceux. Preuve supplémentaire à cela : les amis de l'héritier en question avaient l'air de débarquer…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dray ?

-Je révise l'Histoire de la Magie pour la semaine prochaine, énonça-t-il calmement.

-Vraiment ?

Harry serra les dents. Il n'avait encore rien contre Zabini, mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

-Oui, vraiment. Quelque chose t'étonnes ?

-Je pensais que tes révisions étaient finies, que tu connaissais déjà ce cours sur le bout des doigts…

-C'est le cas. Autre chose ?

-Oui.

Draco releva les yeux sur lui, l'incitant à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit.

-Arrête de me snober, ça va vite m'énerver.

Draco souffla en refermant son livre et se frotta un instant les yeux.

-Désolé. C'est la seule activité qu'on a trouvé pour s'oublier un peu.

-Et d'ailleurs c'était très bien quand tu te taisais, Malfoy…

-Ta gueule, Potty.

Derrière Blaise, Pansy et Théo avaient préféré rester en retrait. La Serpentard lui tapota le dos du bout de doigt.

-Blaise, on va s'asseoir plus loin.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Alors que ses amis repartaient vers une table libre, Blaise lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de les suivre. Draco ferma les yeux. Ce n'était… pas bon du tout. Il avait comme le sentiment que la situation lui échappait.

-Alors Harry, pas trop dur ?

Comme à cet instant précis, alors que la voix de cet abruti de Belette parvenait à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent tout de suite sur lui. Granger le suivait de près.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Continua-t-il sans même prêter attention au Serpentard.

-Je révise l'Histoire pour la semaine prochaine… Fit le Gryffondor en s'étirant comme il put avant de refermer son livre d'un coup sec.

-Toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

Alors que Weasley ne perdait rien de son effarement, Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu révises un devoir, Harry… Avança-t-elle prudemment.

-Oui, je sais. Et d'ailleurs ça me saoul déjà. C'est pour pouvoir s'ignorer sur une période supérieure à trois secondes.

Weasley lui adressa un regard compatissant et Draco crut vomir.

-Au fait Harry, tu es allé chercher le Patogras que Snape t'a demandé de lui rapporter ? Se renseigna soudain la jeune Gryffondor.

A ces mots Harry gémit de malchance et Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-J'avais complètement oublié…

-Tu dois faire _quoi_ ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent un instant sans un mot. L'un blasé, l'autre quasiment choqué.

-Bon… Fit Hermione au bout d'un temps. On va… vous laisser.

Elle tira Ronald par la manche et l'entraina au loin.

-Tu dois faire _quoi_ ?! Répéta Draco, ébahi, alors que les Gryffondor s'éloignaient.

-Ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps, fit Harry en commençant à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

-C'est pas le problème, Potter ! C'est absolument _hors-de-question_ que j'aille chercher un Patogras avec toi ! Non, c'est hors-de-question que j'aille chercher un Patogras _tout court_ !

-T'as pas le choix, Malfoy, alors tu ramasses tes livres et tu bouges ton cul de cette chaise.

Draco lui adressa son pire regard vengeur, mais il n'avait pas tort alors il referma son sac sur ses affaires.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te suis sur ce coup là, Potter…

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et prirent la direction du parc. Une fois dehors ils marchèrent vers la Forêt Interdite. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, si Snape le détestait à ce point.

-Je te préviens Potty, tu prends ta foutue plante et on se tire. Pas question qu'on mette un pied dans cette forêt !

-Déstresse, la Fouine, c'est pas la mort. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on y entrerait.

-Justement, je n'ai que des mauvais souvenirs là-dedans.

Harry souffla. Il était attaché à un lâche. En même temps… lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs entre ces sombres arbres.

-Bon, on y est. Tu la prends et on s'en va.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus encore de la lisière et Draco grogna de mécontentement – avec toute la grâce dont il était capable. Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla près des multiples herbes longeant la frontière et Draco fut pris d'un doute.

-Potter… Tu sais à quoi ressemble un Patogras, pas vrai ?

-Absolument pas.

-Et tu… t'es venu quand même ?

Draco ne l'avait jamais autant considéré comme un imbécile. Il souffla et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-File-moi un mouchoir.

Potter le dévisagea un instant et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le Patogras est venimeux, Potter ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu jusqu'ici sans aucune information…

Harry fouilla dans sa poche un sortit un morceau de tissu froissé. Le Serpentard le regarda avec prudence.

-C'est propre, indiqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas un porc, Malfoy…

-On ne sait jamais…

Draco se saisit de l'objet et l'entoura autour d'une tige à épines avant de tirer lentement dessus. L'étrange fleur vint avec ses racines. Elle s'extrayait doucement de terre alors que ses pétales prenaient une couleur rouge intense, surement pas heureux d'être ainsi retirés à leur Terre Mère.

-Potter, t'as un sachet ?

Pas de réponse. Malfoy releva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait apparemment rien suivi de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son regard était rivé sur la forêt.

-Potter ! Appela-t-il plus fort.

Le Gryffondor sursauta légèrement.

-Un sachet.

Harry fouilla distraitement dans son sac et sortit l'ustensile demandé. Malfoy le lui rendit, plante empaquetée, et il remit le tout entre ses cahiers, les yeux toujours accrochés à l'obscurité végétale.

-C'est pas toi qui le cueilles mais tu réussis quand même à l'abimer… Comment… comment tu fais ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Draco eut comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Eh, ho, Potter.

-Suis-moi !

-Quoi ? Eh, non !

Il tira un coup sec sur la chaine, stoppant du même coup le Gryffondor dans sa tentative d'aller voir plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malfoy ? Cracha-t-il en faisant volte face.

-T'es carrément stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?! La Forêt Interdite n'est pas _interdite_ pour rien ! Et t'es très bien placé pour savoir ça.

-T'es même pas curieux de savoir ce que j'ai vu ?

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

-T'as qu'à me suivre.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi est-ce que ses jambes avançaient d'elles-mêmes vers les bois sombres. Il suivit Potter sur plusieurs longs, très longs mètres.

-Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Snape t'envoie dans ce coin. Il sait que tu ne pourras pas résister à aller jeter un coup d'œil et il se dit à chaque fois qu'avec un peu de chance tu ne reviendras jamais…

-Shh ! Le coupa le Gryffondor. Juste là…

Et alors que Draco relevait le regard, il écarquilla doucement les yeux.

-Merlin…

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une licorne d'aussi près. La bête était magnifique, il retint son souffle. Elle broutait, tranquille, l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle paraissait sereine. Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite quand elle releva brusquement la tête. Mais il comprit encore moins quand il fut tiré par le Gryffondor à la suite de l'animal en fuite.

_**.**_

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que…

-Shh ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus.

-Tu dois bien reconnaître que ça val…

-Tais-toi.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, sacs à l'épaule, revenaient après des heures d'absence au château qu'était Poudlard. Passablement débraillées, chemises froissées et pantalons boueux. Le bas de leurs robes était déchiré et leurs chaussures probablement foutues. Si l'un avait l'air satisfait de l'excursion, il était clair que l'autre fulminait presque de rage. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et de nouveau leurs avis divergèrent. Harry fut retenu en arrière par un Draco partant en sens contraire.

-Tu vas où, là ? Lança-t-il en le retenant à son tour.

Draco se retourna et fixa son regard dans le sien, déterminé.

-Prendre une douche d'urgence.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Si on se douche maintenant on va rater le dîner.

-T'es sérieux, là ? Je le crois pas… Tu veux _vraiment_ qu'on aille comme ça à la Grande Salle ?!

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est quoi le… ?

Draco ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne se battraient plus tant qu'il y aurait ces stupides menottes. Ça avait presque marché jusque là. Ils étaient en bonne voie, il n'allait pas gâcher ça parce que l'autre abruti n'était qu'un… abruti. Draco commençait à manquer de synonymes, signe d'une grande fatigue surement. Crapahuter des heures durant dans la Forêt Interdite n'était pas de tout repos. Il se sentit tiré vers l'avant par le poignet et rouvrit instantanément les yeux. Toutes ces résolutions étaient plutôt une bonne chose, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait prendre une douche plus rapidement.

-Tu fais quoi le balafré, je peux savoir ?!

-Je viens de te le dire, t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? Je vais manger.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il n'est pas question que j'y aille dans cet état !

Ils soutinrent un instant le regard de l'autre, puis Harry souffla et Draco crut bêtement qu'il avait gagné. Il le vit fouiller dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme.

-Attend, qu'est-ce que…

Sans attendre la suite, le Gryffondor jeta sur lui un sort de dissimulation avant de se l'imposer à lui-même.

-Tu veux rire, j'espère.

-Non, je veux manger, répliqua sèchement le rouge et or. Maintenant que tout le monde croit que tu es propre, tu vas me faire le plaisir de marcher vers la Grande Salle, tu prendras une douche plus tard.

Il reprit sa route initiale sans attendre une seconde de plus et Malfoy crut exploser quand il se rendit compte qu'il le suivait. Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper… Ils pénétrèrent la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent sans trainer vers la table des Serpentard où Draco se fit presqu'immédiatement harceler par ses amis.

-T'étais où ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait tout ce temps ?

-Pourquoi t'es décoiffé comme ça ?

Il inspira doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Potter se servait déjà à manger. Ne pas le frapper…

-Ce n'est rien. Potter à juste essayé de me tuer.

-Il a _quoi_ ? S'étrangla Pansy.

-T'exagères, Malfoy… Fit le concerné, blasé, entre deux bouchées de poulet au curry.

-Ose répéter que j'exagère ! Tu m'as trainé dans la Forêt Interdite, tu es parti à la poursuite d'une créature magique, on a rencontré un peuple hostile, tu m'as encore trainé entre les arbres, on est passé près de la mort pas de moins trois fois !

Il reprit sa respiration alors qu'autour d'eux les Serpentard écarquillaient les yeux. Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les Centaures n'étaient pas « hostiles »…

-Vous avez… ! S'étrangla Théodore Nott. Vous avec rencontré les Centaures ?!

De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait réagir de la sorte. Jamais plus il ne verrait le froid et calculateur Serpentard de la même manière.

-Ils nous auraient laissés tranquilles si Malfoy s'était tenu tranquille trois secondes…

-Moi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potty ?!

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi qu'a effrayé la licorne !

-Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce ! Toute façon je ne pouvais pas, on s'embourbait presque !

-Une licorne… Souffla Blaise avec de grands yeux. Vous avez pu… approcher une licorne ?

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

-Tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur, Potter ! Au sens propre comme au figuré ! T'as vu dans quel état tu nous as mis ?! Je suis sûr que mes fringues sont foutues !

Harry lui décocha le meilleur de ses pires regards noirs. Il ne savait pas apprécier les belles choses ? Eh ben tant pis pour lui.

-Elles ont quoi tes fringues, mon pote ?

Draco se retourna vers Blaise, semblant se raccrocher doucement à la réalité. Il souffla et posa les coudes sur la table, soudain éreinté. Il se servit un verre d'eau et le but cul sec. Merlin que ça faisait du bien.

-Elles sont mortes. Je te montrerais ça demain, si tu y tiens vraiment…

Comprenant la dissimulation, Blaise n'insista pas. Quand Harry fut calé et Draco plus épuisé encore, ils quittèrent la table des Serpentard. Le vert et argent pensa un instant que depuis le début de cette histoire, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans sa salle commune. Il espéra pour que tout ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, encore. Dumbledore attendait peut-être un rapprochement, mais avec de la chance il se rendrait rapidement compte de son erreur : toute entente était impossible. Il jeta un regard en coin à sa Némésis, repensa vaguement à l'après-midi qu'il venait d'endurer… Vraiment impossible.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

La suite le vendredi **04/01/13** ! ^_^

Chip.


	5. 4 - Quatrième jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR :**

nytiss973 : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! :D Ils finiront par « s'entendre », ça c'est certain… Après, quand ? Muahaha… ) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Shaddow Johnson : Eh oui, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu en placé (l'un ou l'autre…) (ou les deux !) mais ça n'allait pas dans mon « plan » x) Enfin, j'espère que ça ira quand même ! (Pour toi ^^) Sinon, le Patogras… C'est une plante vénéneuse, à l'apparence d'une fleur rouge… qui doit sans doute servir pour les potions… Nan en fait j'en sais rien, j'avais besoin de ce truc ! xD (Oui, je sais, c'est un peu minable comme raison… ^_^') Bonne lecture !

Green Eyes : Si tu réussis à la resituer, celle là, il faut absolument que tu me le dises ! xD Que dire de plus ? A part qu'ils se rapprocheront, indubitablement, un jour… ) Enfin bref ! Bon chapitre ! ^_^

Angeleye : Salut Angeleye ! Heureuse de savoir que tu es fidèle à cette histoire, et surtout de savoir qu'elle te plait ) Par contre, pour ce qui est du « bientôt »… ^^ Après ça dépend de ce qu'on appelle « choses sérieuses », parce que bon, quand même… ils se détestent, quoi x) Mais ne t'en fais pas, le rapprochement se fera forcément ! (J'ai l'impression que j'ai dit ça à tout le monde xD Bref…) Il devrait y avoir de minuscules bonds en avant assez régulièrement ^^ Bonne lecture ! :)

Kisis : Yep ! C'est sûr qu'il subit un peu, là… x) C'est qu'il sait être autoritaire, notr' petit Harry ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ) Et merci à toi de me suivre ! Bon chapitre :)  
Petit rajout, Kisis, j'en profite pour te remercier de ta review sur L'année commence bien, j'ai été très agréablement surprise de t'y retrouver ! )

Cuistot : Salut Cuistot ! Contente de voir que ça te plait ^_^ En espérant que la suite te plaira pareil ! ) Bonne lecture !

**Vous êtes toujours de plus en plus nombreux à m'ajouter en favoris et followers, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! :D**

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 4. Quatrième jour -**

Draco se réveilla la gorge sèche. Il toussa à la première inspiration et se laissa rouler lentement sur le dos. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le regard froid de son colocataire forcé.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sec.

Mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut pas si clair et sa voix apparut plus qu'enrouée. Cependant Harry avait dû le comprendre car il répondit.

-J'ai pas fermé l'œil, t'as passé ta nuit à tousser. Je me demande même comment t'as fait pour pas te réveiller plus tôt.

Draco lui décocha un regard noir par pur réflex, mais c'était vrai qu'il commençait à se sentir légèrement… lourd. Sa tête le lança soudain, il ferma les yeux, comme surpris. Il n'était tout de même pas…

-Si t'as la crève t'as pas intérêt à ce que je la chope.

-Je ne suis pas malade, Potty ! Fit-il avant de tousser une nouvelle fois.

-Bien sûr… Tu vas me sortir qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais malade, et toutes ces conneries… ?

-Absolument.

Harry soupira, il plaqua son oreiller sur son visage en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Il grommela ce qui dû être une injure, mais Draco ne la comprit pas.

-Et bien sûr il faut que ça m'arrive à moi, souffla-t-il en se débarrassant de l'oreiller.

-Eh, c'est pas toi qu'as la crève, Potter !

-Je croyais que tu n'étais _pas_ malade ?

Draco toussa avant de ne pouvoir répondre et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. La quinte s'éternisa.

-Malfoy ? Eh ! Me claque pas entre les doigts !

-Manquerait plus que ça… Réussit à articuler Draco entre deux toux.

Mais il ne se calmait toujours pas, la quinte empirait même. Maudissant ces satanées menottes, Harry le força à se lever et l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain où il remplit d'eau le verre des brosses à dents.

-C'est bon, t'es pas mort ? Fit-il, sarcastique, quand il l'eut avalé.

-T'aurais bien aimé…

Draco, même reprenant son souffle, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui répondre.

-Si j'avais voulu te voir mort, Malfoy, je t'aurai laissé te démerder. Mais on m'aurait accusé de ton meurtre, j'aurai pu aller en prison…

-Très drôle Potty. Comme si tu pouvais faire de la taule.

Harry fit fi de la remarque, plaqua sa main sur le front de l'autre garçon. Draco eut un mouvement de recul.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Potter ?

-T'as de la fièvre.

-Une raison pour que ça ait l'air de t'emmerder à ce point ?

-Réfléchis Malfoy, tu vas devoir rester couché toute la journée.

-Eh attend, de quel droit tu me consignes, le balafré ?! S'indigna Draco.

Mais il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et le choc réveilla son mal de crâne. La fatigue lui tomba dessus d'un coup d'un seul. Harry soupira, la journée allait être longue.

-T'as une façon quelconque de prévenir nos amis qu'on ne bougera pas d'ici ? Demanda Harry quand ils furent revenus au lit.

Malfoy remonta la couverture jusque son visage.

-J'aurai pu y aller si je n'avais pas été attaché à une larve… Maugréa le Gryffondor.

-Si tu n'avais pas été _attaché_, Potter, on n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes.

-Eh attend, tu fais quoi, là ?

Draco venait de se lever et Harry ne put que l'imiter.

-Ça me parait simple à moi, on va leur dire et on revient.

-Hors de question !

Harry tira légèrement mais brusquement sur la chaine et Draco fit volte face.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Potty ?

-C'est toi mon problème, la fouine ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas traverser Poudlard dans cet état ? Et je fais quoi, moi, si tu t'écroules dans un couloir !

-Je suis pas encore à l'agonie, Pot-de-fleur !

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas me dire que t'as toute ta tête ? Que la fièvre ne te fait rien ? Que t'es invincible ?

-C'est pas une petite fièvre de rien du tout qui va m'empêcher de marcher dix minutes !

S'il n'avait pas été si exaspéré, Harry aurait surement ri.

-Mais putain Malfoy ouvre les yeux ! Tout ce que tu portes c'est le bas de ton pyjama !

Draco baissa les yeux vers sa tenue.

-Mais je le savais. J'allais me changer, pour qui tu me prends…

-Malfoy. T'es _malade_. Si tu veux pas que ça empire et si je veux prendre le moins de risques pour ma propre santé, tu vas devoir rester là et _guérir_.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé se laisser faire par Potter aussi facilement, mais Draco se sentait soudain plus fatigué encore. Tout de même vexé, il rabattit la couette sur lui, le regard noir.

-Dobby !

L'elfe apparut dans "plop" sonore.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais libéré, cet elfe ?

-Bonjour Dobby, apporte-moi un thé bien chaud s'il-te-plait.

-Bien monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur voudrait un parfum préféré ?

-Malfoy ?

Draco crut un instant qu'il hallucinait.

-Non mais à quoi tu joues Potter !

-Thé vert ce sera très bien, Dobby. Oh, et va dire à Ron et Hermione que je suis coincé ici.

-Bien monsieur, comme monsieur voudra.

Et il disparut de la même manière qu'il était venu.

-Potter !

-Quoi à la fin ? Ce que tu peux être bruyant !

-Non mais je rêve ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là, lui ? Il est pas libre depuis le temps ?

Harry soupira, visiblement agacé.

-Dobby n'est plus un elfe de maison, c'est un elfe libre et il est _payé_ pour le travail qu'il fait ici.

-C'est une blague ?

-Absolument pas. Maintenant tu te la fermes, tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder.

-Non mais pour qui tu te… !

Dobby reparut dans un nouveau "plop".

-Thé vert pour monsieur Harry Potter.

-Merci Dobby, pose le plateau devant Malfoy.

-Bien sûr monsieur. Monsieur et mademoiselle les amis de Harry Potter demandent pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas sortir, monsieur.

-Dis leur que la fouine est cloué au lit.

-Eh ! Je suis là je te signal, balafré !

-J'espère être de retour demain, continua-t-il pour l'elfe qui disparut dans un dernier "plop".

-Je rêve…

-Commence par essayer de dormir.

Harry se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas en soufflant. Draco inspecta le contenu du bol qu'on venait de lui apporter, sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas du poison, indiqua le Gryffondor avec comme de la moquerie dans la voix.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent…

-Pathétique… Souffla doucement le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le ton était méfiant mais Harry se contenta d'un léger « rien » et se retourna sur le côté, il rabattit la couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux. Cette journée là promettait de rivaliser avec la veille. Draco le pensait aussi. Il prit le bol entre ses mains en coupe et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il prit une infime gorgée et la chaleur qu'il sentit descendre le long de sa gorge lui fit un bien fou. Après un dernier coup d'œil au Gryffondor près de lui, il remonta son oreiller dans son dos et s'adossa plus confortablement, il porta une fois encore le bol à lui. Il ne buvait pas souvent de thé, il trouvait habituellement ça fade. Le matin il avait besoin que quelque chose le réveille vraiment. Mais il devait avouer… que ce breuvage-ci apportait une sorte de… réconfort. La fièvre devait y être pour beaucoup. Il toussa, un peu. C'était bien sa vaine… Près de lui Harry ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Sa nuit avait été quasi-inexistante, il tombait de sommeil. Son corps, lourd, refusait le moindre mouvement, et Merlin qu'il appréciait l'immobilité. Mais Malfoy toussa et ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il souffla longuement, il avait _besoin_ de dormir. Si seulement il avait pu lui demander d'aller agoniser ailleurs.

-T'as gagné, Malfoy… Soupira-t-il en se redressant mollement. Mets un futal, on va voir l'infirmière.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de se réveiller, puis comme le Serpentard ne semblait pas réagir, il se tourna vers lui.

-Malfoy ?

Draco avait fermé les yeux, pour un instant avait-il pensé, et avait l'air de s'être endormi. Le plateau toujours sur les jambes, le bol toujours chaud posé dessus. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et déplaça ledit plateau sur le sol de son côté.

-Dobby, appela-t-il doucement.

L'elfe reparut immédiatement.

-Qu'y a-t-il que je puisse faire pour monsieur Harry Potter ?

-J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service, Dobby. Pourrais-tu aller voir madame Pomefresh et lui demander de venir nous voir ici-même ?

-Bien sûr monsieur Harry Potter, tout ce que monsieur Harry Potter voudra.

-Merci beaucoup.

L'elfe disparut et Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Malfoy toussa et lui ferma les yeux. De petits coups à la porte le tirèrent de sa somnolence et il lança avec peine un Alohomora dans cette direction. Une madame Pomefresh toute énergique munie d'une petite mallette blanche pénétra dans la chambre.

-Alors monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Il se releva difficilement et du pouce et de l'index se frotta doucement les yeux

-C'est pas moi… c'est lui.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires Malfoy toussa dans son sommeil. Comment ne se réveillait-il pas ? Et surtout… comment parvenait-il à dormir presqu'assis ? Harry le regardait d'un air blasé. Lui n'avait pas pu dormir si profondément depuis la veille au soir, même après leur après-midi mouvementé. L'infirmière posa sa mallette sur une chaise qu'elle avait rapprochée du lit.

-Expliquez-moi donc tout ça.

-Et ben… Il tousse beaucoup, et… il a de la fièvre, je crois.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui… oui, je crois.

-Bien, voyons ça.

Le Gryffondor la regarda faire. Elle posa sur son front un bandeau opaque qui afficha très vite trente-huit/deux de température et qu'elle retira aussitôt.

-Comment est sa toux ?

-Heu… je dirai… sèche.

-Bien. Est-ce qu'il présente des courbatures ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce genre de truc ?

-Très bien, ça ne fait rien.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans sa mallette et en sortit une fiole qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet du Serpentard.

-Qu'il boive ça dès son réveil, ce n'est qu'une petite grippe, il devrait être remis demain.

-_Demain _?!

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Une journée au lit ? Pour une grippe ?! Et dire que de l'autre côté du monde on était cloué pour une semaine…

-Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous ayez fait récemment qui puisse m'indiquer une infection secondaire ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il y avait bien…

-Non, finit-il par répondre. Pas que je me souvienne.

La Forêt Interdite était interdite, après tout, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'ils y avaient passé quasiment toute la journée d'hier.

-Dans ce cas tout devrait bien se passer. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler en cas de problème, et surtout ne bougez pas d'ici, s'il veut guérir monsieur Malfoy ne doit en aucun cas dépenser d'énergie.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. L'infirmière refermait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir. Il eut une illumination.

-Madame !

-Autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Est-ce que vous auriez avec vous une potion de sommeil ?

Elle sembla soucieuse un instant.

-Vos cauchemars ? S'enquit-elle doucement.

-Oh… non, mais Malfoy n'arrête pas de tousser et à cause de ça je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait arrêter tout de suite…

Malfoy toussa justement et madame Pomefresh eut un sourire amusé, soudain détendue.

-Bien sûr, je vais vous donner ça.

Elle se saisit d'une petite fiole dans sa mallette fraichement rouverte et Harry l'en remercia.

-Attendez tout de même de lui avoir donné sa potion avant de boire la vôtre, conseilla-t-elle avec un dernier sourire avant de partir pour de bon.

Harry la regarda refermer la porte et resta à fixer le battant de bois quelques secondes encore. Avant de poser le regard sur le grippé à ses côtés. Il souffla, hésita un peu, puis le secoua doucement.

-Eh, Malfoy.

Pas de réponse. Il secoua un peu plus fort.

-Malfoy !

Le Serpentard ouvrit difficilement les yeux, coula presque en position couchée et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Malfoy.

-Quoi…

-Sur ta table de chevet il y a un flacon, bois-le.

Les couvertures se rabaissèrent et Malfoy le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-L'infirmière est venue, tu as une grippe, bois cette putain de potion.

Draco grogna au diagnostique mais avala le liquide cul-sec, il eut une grimace au goût pour le moins désagréable.

-Bien…

Satisfait, Harry déboucha son propre graal et l'engloutit à son tour. Il soupira de contentement quand il fut sûr qu'une trêve digne de ce nom s'offrirait bientôt à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Malfoy avec un air que le Gryffondor ne lui connaissait encore pas.

Il faut dire que le remède avait l'air de l'avoir groggy.

-Une potion de sommeil.

Le Serpentard releva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Ça t'arrive souvent d'en prendre ?

-De temps en temps.

-C'est pour tes cauchemars ?

Harry se retourna vers lui. Comment savait-il ? Il répondit avec prudence.

-Oui… Mais là c'est uniquement parce que ta toux m'empêche de dormir.

Il s'allongea dos au Serpentard et ferma les yeux.

-T'en fais souvent ? S'enquit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Ça m'arrive…

-Et t'en fais plus ?

Harry souffla doucement. Au moins le Malfoy de tout à l'heure ne se sentait pas obligé de lui parler.

-Pas depuis trois jours, fit-il sec en espérant que l'autre se taise.

-C'est grâce à moi… ?

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva sur les coudes puis se retourna vers Malfoy. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait aux portes du sommeil. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se rallongea doucement. C'était stupide, ça n'avait rien à voir. Rien à voir… Il s'endormit enfin.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire :)

La suite **vendredi 11/01/13** ! ^_^

Ah oui, et **bonne année** ! :D

Chip.


	6. 5 - Cinquième jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

Oui, je sais, je publie avec une journée d'avance...  
Mais j'ai tellement de problèmes de connexion en ce moment à l'appartement que je profite d'un petit laps de temps où je peux profiter de ce luxe ! xD  
Voici donc le chapitre 5 et les réponses aux reviews anonymes un peu plus tôt que prévu ! :)

**RAR :**

Angeleye : T'inquiète, aucune question/remarque ne me fait perdre mon temps ! x) Pour leur relation, oui, et j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas aller trop vite… En même temps j'ai aussi un peu peur d'aller trop lentement x) Enfin bon ! De toute façon tu as raison, ils ont encore quelques progrès à faire ) Et j'ai rectifié les fautes dont tu as parlé ! :) En tout cas ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que ça te plait ^_^ Bon chapitre !

Kisis : Encourageant, je crois que c'est le mot ! ^_^ Reste plus qu'à espérer que ça continue ) Bonne lecture !

Shaddow Johnson : Et voici la suite ! ^^ Avec encore plein de non-cauchemars ! (Ça ne veut rien dire… u_u') Bon chapitre ! :)

Green Eyes : Merci Green Eyes ! Bonne année à toi aussi ^_^ En tout cas pour replacer cette phrase, je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! x) Bonne lecture :)

**Encore et toujours plus de monde à m'ajouter en favoris/follows, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! :D**

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 5. Cinquième jour -**

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir dormi dix ans. Ça faisait un bien fou. Et encore, si ce satané réveil ne s'était pas mis à sonner furieusement, il aurait bien dormi dix ans de plus. Le lundi était le pire des jours de la semaine. On remua à ses côtés. Il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là…

-Pitié Malfoy, éteins cette chose.

Le bruit cessa. Harry tiqua. Malfoy venait-il vraiment de lui obéir sans rechigner ? Il se retourna vers lui. Il avait refermé les yeux mais était visiblement éveillé. Un peu pâle, peut-être.

-Malfoy ?

L'autre grogna. Il se débarrassa de ses couvertures à l'aide de ses jambes, yeux toujours clos. Il s'assit sur son rebord de matelas et Harry, comme tous les matins depuis cinq jours, traversa le lit pour se lever par le même côté.

-T'es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup, Malfoy ?

-Je vais _bien_, Potter.

Fatigué, le ton était pourtant sans appel.

-Ok…

-J'ai juste absolument besoin d'une douche.

Harry grimaça. Il était vrai que la veille ils n'avaient pu ni l'un ni l'autre quitter le lit, lui aussi rêvait de se laver. Ils passèrent à la douche l'un après l'autre, comme depuis qu'ils avaient cette chose accrochée au poignet, puis ils s'habillèrent sans un mot. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à se perdre en paroles inutiles. Et Merlin savait que toute parole entre eux était plus qu'inutile.

Dans la Grande Salle Harry ne put qu'entrapercevoir ses amis. Ils le regardèrent se diriger, impuissant, vers la table Serpentard. Il souffla en s'asseyant chez les vert et argent.

-Mon Drakichou qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! Je me suis inquiétée hier !

Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'Harry ne pouvait plus la supporter.

-J'espère que ce _chien_ ne t'a rien fait de mal… Cracha-t-elle à son attention.

-C'est trop d'honneur… Maugréa-t-il en rompant un bout de pain.

Draco se massa distraitement une tempe.

-J'étais malade, Pansy. J'avais la grippe, j'ai dormi quasiment toute la journée.

-Oh… Mon pauvre Drakichou…

-Et maintenant ça va mieux, Dray ? Demanda Blaise face à lui.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, l'infirmière est venue, je vais mieux.

-Et comment est-ce que t'as réussi à te chopper une grippe ? S'étonna Théo près de Blaise.

Draco adressa un regard en biais à Potter et Pansy réagit au quart de tour.

-J'étais _sûre_ qu'il y était pour quelque chose !

-Eh, on se calme face-de-bulldog ! J'ai rien fait du tout, ok, alors tu me lâches trois secondes.

-La ferme espèce de rapace dégénéré ! Non mais t'entends comment il me parle, Dray ?!

Si ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était vraiment bien imité. Pansy devenait presque hargneuse. Draco souffla aussi discrètement qu'il put.

-On va rapidement régler ce problème, assura-t-il.

Et sur ces mots il se leva.

-Tu ne manges pas plus que ça ? S'inquiéta Théodore.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? Insista Blaise.

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr, trancha-t-il, légèrement plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Potter, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on se lève.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches, il allait encore avoir faim à onze heures. S'ils continuaient comme ça Harry allait perdre du poids. N'empêche, l'occasion d'éloigner la groupie en furie de sa vue était trop belle et il ne fit rien de plus pour prolonger le petit déjeuner. Il récupéra à ses pieds son sac posé négligemment là et ils allèrent marcher sans but et sans mots dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à entendre la première sonnerie de la journée. Ça détendit légèrement le Gryffondor, mais Malfoy ne sembla pas en sortir en meilleure forme et Harry se demanda un instant si les murs froids et humides n'avaient pas plutôt aggravé son état de santé, aussi bon le clamait-il. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'heure d'aller en métamorphose vint et ils durent rejoindre leur salle de classe.

_**.**_

Ils rentrèrent en classe et immédiatement Harry chercha ses amis du regard. Ron s'était assis près d'Hermione, au premier rang, il ne se retourna pas quand les autres remarquèrent leur arrivée. Son amie, elle, les vit. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire désolé et il retint un soupire. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Il y avait deux places au troisième rang et ils s'y assirent sans faire de vague. Alors que McGonagall annonçait le sujet de la leçon du jour, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Malfoy avait l'air vraiment plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Bien, sortez vos baguettes.

Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il était persuadé que Malfoy allait claquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne tiqua même pas en voyant ledit Serpentard faire comme demandé.

-Monsieur Potter.

Il releva les yeux vers son professeur.

-Est-ce qu'au moins vous m'avez écoutée ?

Dans les rangs il y eut quelques ricanements quand il ne répondit pas. Il ne lui avait manqué plus que ça. Se faire distraire par l'état de santé de ce crevard de Serpentard…

-Dans ce cas vous allez nous faire l'honneur d'une démonstration. Vous êtes capable de ce sort, je sais que vous l'avez déjà utilisé…

C'était déjà ça. Restait à savoir comment il devait le prendre. Lors d'un acte héroïque… ou l'une de ses multiples entorses au règlement ? Si seulement son professeur avait été plus expressive…

-Allez, qu'attendez-vous ? Venez par là.

Il se leva et Malfoy ne dit rien quand il fut obligé de le suivre. Il alla jusque devant le bureau et McGonagall lui indiqua à sa droite une immense caisse de bois. Il déglutit en se tournant vers elle et maintenant ? Maintenant une main se posait sur son épaule. Il se retourna, presque surpris. Derrière lui, Malfoy avait encore blêmi.

-Potter… Fit-il avec difficulté. Je vais pas bien…

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent doucement. Merde. Merlin lui en fut témoin, il l'avait vu venir. Il adressa à son professeur un regard à la limite de l'urgent et elle les autorisa d'un hochement de tête à quitter son cours.

-Merci ! Lança Harry en forçant Malfoy à accélérer vers la sortie.

Ils étaient proches des toilettes de cet étage, ils les atteignirent juste à temps. Malfoy vida ses trippes dans la première cuvette à sa portée. Harry grimaça en détournant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé… ce genre de choses.

-Potter…

Malfoy fut interrompu par de nouveaux spasmes qui vidèrent ses dernières réserves de bile.

-Putain… Potter, file-moi du papier…

Harry déroula sans discuter quelques feuilles de papier-toilette qu'il lui tendit. Il l'entendit cracher dedans avant se s'essuyer la bouche. Elles terminèrent leurs vies dans la tuyauterie quand Malfoy tira la chasse après s'être relevé. Il marcha avec peine vers les lavabos et se rinça la bouche. Harry ne pu faire plus que le suivre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rendre une petite visite à l'infirmière et lui dire franchement sa façon de penser… Ils allèrent sans un mot de plus ressortir dans le couloir quand Malfoy se figea. Avant de retourner vomir dans les toilettes. Harry soupira et se laissa glisser le dos contre le mur de contreplaqué. Il ne sut pas pourquoi cette fois ci il ne détourna pas le regard. Malfoy vidait la bile qu'il n'avait plus et Harry lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. Il serait sans doute de meilleure humeur s'il ne salissait pas ses cheveux.

-Merde…

Il toussa quand il ne parvint pas à se vider entièrement, c'était comme si la bile lui bouchait la gorge. Il eut un énième haut-le-cœur et puis souffla de soulagement en reprenant son souffle. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour que Potter lui tende de nouvelles feuilles de papier.

-Ok, c'est bon, c'est bon… Fit-il avec peine en se relevant.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Ça va…

Harry le suivit jusqu'aux lavabos où il se rinça une nouvelle fois la bouche.

-Ok, c'est bon… Reprit-il en sortant dans le couloir. On peut y aller…

-Eh attends, là ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Le retint le Gryffondor.

-T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ? Lança Malfoy aussi fermement qu'il pu malgré le mal de crâne qui commençait doucement à l'envahir. Dans le cours de McGo !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-C'est absolument hors de question, trancha-t-il. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

-Tu m'emmènes nulle part, Potty ! Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, ma nounou ?

Il allait lui tourner le dos mais Harry lui balaya les jambes et il tomba au sol, suivi de près par son agresseur qui parvint à tomber avec légèreté presque à califourchon sur ses hanches, le poing levé. Il soutint son regard assuré.

-Soit tu me suis _maintenant_ à l'infirmerie, soit je te casse le nez une fois de plus et t'y traine de force !

Draco le darda de son plus féroce regard noir, mais il se savait en désavantage alors qu'il venait de vider le contenu d'un estomac vide dans les canalisations de Poudlard, et il savait aussi que Potter en était pleinement conscient. Vu comme ça, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes à peine pour le mettre chaos. Sa tête choisit cet instant pour le lancer et il grimaça.

-Ok, t'as gagné, Potter…

Il amorça un mouvement pour se relever et le Gryffondor se remit lui aussi sur pieds.

-Bien. Dans ce cas allons-y, j'ai deux mots à lui dire…

Draco ne fit pas attention à sa rage montante et le suivit dans les couloirs. Il n'aimait se faire soumettre de la sorte, mais il était visiblement dans une mauvaise passe.

A force de se monter la tête tout seul dans son coin, Harry finit par vouer une rage complètement démesurée à l'encontre de leur infirmière. Fort de cette nouvelle énergie, à peine arrivé il entra dans l'infirmerie sans frapper. Pire encore, il fit taper le battant contre le mur d'en face dans un grand bruit et interpella l'infirmière sans même s'assurer qu'elle était là.

-Je croyais que c'était une grippe !?

Elle était là. Elle s'approcha de lui à petits pas rapides.

-Monsieur Potter…

-Depuis quand on vomit avec une grippe ?!

-Calmez-vous, monsieur Potter.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux, Harry n'en revenait pas de son sang-froid. Derrière lui Malfoy était comme dans le coltard.

-Vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette infirmerie, reprocha madame Pomefresh en montrant d'un signe de tête les élèves allongés dans les lits blancs.

-Il est toujours malade ! Continua-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

L'infirmière allait répondre mais quelqu'un posa une main en travers de la bouche du Gryffondor.

-Shh… Souffla Malfoy derrière lui. Tu me donnes la migraine…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que la main retournait à son propriétaire.

-C'est quoi, votre explication ? Reprit-il plus bas.

-Je ne me suis pas trompée, monsieur Potter, assura madame Pomefreh. Au vu de sa toux et des quelques symptômes que vous m'avez décrits, c'était une grippe. A moins que vous ayez omis de me faire part d'une quelconque possibilité de complication… ?

-Tu ne lui as pas dit, pour la forêt… ? Intervint le Serpentard accroché à son poignet.

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils et Harry l'aurait tué s'il l'avait pu, mais il se contenta de détourner les yeux. Il avait comme la sensation que tout ça allait lui retomber sur le coin de la figure.

-Vous êtes allés dans la Forêt Interdite ? S'étonna Pomefresh, réprobatrice.

-Ben… peut-être un peu…

-Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que cette petite virée pouvait être à l'origine de son mal être ?

Le Gryffondor grimaça, pris au piège.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous êtes allés y faire ! Monsieur Malfoy, venez par là, on va vous installer.

Alors que les garçons allaient vers le premier lit vide à leur portée, Pomefresh dégota une chaise qu'elle posa près du lit choisi.

-Asseyez-vous là, monsieur Potter, et faites vous oublier un instant.

S'en suivit plusieurs tonnes de tests plus magiques les uns que les autres qui firent grincer Malfoy et grimacer Potter. Tout cela dura longtemps, du moins leur parut-il, et Malfoy se demanda même au bout d'un temps si l'infirmière ne se servait pas de lui pour des expériences « new-age ». Ou bien peut-être avait-elle choppé la maladie d'Alzheimer et refaisait-elle sur lui les même tests, encore et encore ? Mais non, rien de tout ça.

-C'était bien une grippe, finit-elle par conclure, surement provoquée par votre escapade dans la forêt humide.

Malfoy adressa au Gryffondor un regard noir de reproches.

-Seulement, continua l'infirmière, la baisse immunitaire qu'elle a entrainée a permis au développement d'un second virus, celui-ci légèrement plus tenace.

Le Serpentard serra les dents, c'était bien sa veine. L'infirmière lui tendit une fiole.

-Je vous donne ceci monsieur Malfoy, lui dit-elle. Rendez-vous tous deux à la Grande Salle et buvez ça là-bas. Surtout videz-là cul-sec, elle est ensorcelée pour se remplir de nouveau à chaque fois pendant vingt-quatre heures.

Alors que Malfoy contemplait, désabusé, la potion entre ses doigts, madame Pomefreh se tourna vers le rouge et or.

-Monsieur Potter, assurez-vous qu'il en prenne une dose toutes les quatre heures.

Il hocha doucement la tête, assimilant consciencieusement toutes les informations qu'on lui donnait. Elle lui tendit un petit objet métallique avec ces dernières recommandations :

-Pour vous aider à maintenir les créneaux horaires, je vous confie ceci. Il s'agit d'une sorte de réveil miniature, vous n'avez qu'à le mettre en route tout à l'heure quand il prendra sa première fiole puis le programmer sur « quatre ».

Harry observa un instant l'objet en question.

-Ensuite vous n'aurez qu'à le remettre en marche et il sonnera de nouveau quatre heures plus tard. Vous avez saisi ?

-Moi j'ai une question, intervint Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Potty qui garde ce truc ?

-Pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un à s'assurer que la potion est prise, monsieur Malfoy.

-C'est ridicule ! Potter a moins de raisons que moi de me voir guérir !

-Après avoir bu votre première dose vous comprendrez en quoi cela est nécessaire, trancha-t-elle. Et maintenant, dehors.

Elle chassa sans remords les deux élèves de son infirmerie et ils se mirent comme demandé en route vers la Grande Salle. Foi de Malfoy, c'était la pire journée de sa vie.

-Potter, à ton avis pourquoi elle voulait qu'on aille _maintenant_ à la Grande Salle ?

Le ventre du Gryffondor gargouilla au même moment.

-Je pense que c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, désespérément désabusé.

-T'es sérieux ? Lança-t-il. T'as _vraiment_ faim ?

-Je suis toujours sérieux quand on parle de bouffe.

-Putain mais t'es quoi au juste ? Une nouvelle race de morfal ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Evidemment, lui il ne devait pas avoir grand appétit après sa prière du matin au Dieu WC. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était fait plus qu'arnaquer sur leur « tour de tables ». La veille le Serpentard les avait consignés dans sa chambre sur un jour Gryffondor, ils auraient dû tout bouger d'une journée. Au lieu de ça il passait deux jours de suite à la table des vert et argent et s'éloignait un peu plus de ses amis à chaque repas qu'il ne passait pas en leur compagnie. Harry lui jeta un regard en biais. Quel crevard. En plus il devait n'en avoir rien à foutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Pot-de-fleur ?

-Un salopard.

-Séduisant, j'espère.

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Et puis quoi, encore. S'il tenait à son si _séduisant_ visage, il avait intérêt à se la fermer rapidement. Le Gryffondor grimaça de dégoût quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque engueulé Pomefresh parce que l'autre crétin avait rendu son plus que léger petit déjeuner. S'il refaisait le coup avec le déjeuner, il devait penser à se contenter de le regarder avec mépris. Après tout c'était Malfoy qu'était malade, pas lui. Fort de ce revirement de conscience, Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentards.

-Mon Draco !

Il grimaça de nouveau. Il l'avait presque oublié celle-là, cette espèce de groupie accro à Malfoy… Elle le regardait avec un tel sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé à l'admiration constante qu'elle ressentait pour lui que c'en était… répugnant.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Continua-t-elle, la voix trop douce pour être honnête.

-Ça va, oui…

-T'as dit ça ce matin aussi, mon pote, nota Zabini avec inquiétude malgré l'apparente moquerie de son sourire.

-Ouais, je sais.

Il prit la fiole dans sa poche et la but sans prendre le temps de l'observer d'avantage. Il toussa presqu'aussitôt et son visage se tordit de dégoût.

-Oh putain… Souffla-t-il, presque douloureux.

-Dray ?… Qu'est-ce que…

Sans écouter son amie il se servit un grand verre d'eau et le but d'une traite. Puis un deuxième, puis un troisième.

-C'est dégueulasse, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçut le sourire en coin de cet enfoiré de balafré qui semblait vraiment s'amuser de sa situation. Il se tourna vers lui, le regard méchant, et le vit relever le mini-réveil métallique à hauteur de leurs visages avant d'appuyer dessus, entre pouce et index.

-Quatre heures… Lui dit-il seulement.

-Connard.

Le rouge et or ne lui répondit pas mais il put lire la malice dans ses yeux.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Draco se retourna vers ses amis, puis souffla légèrement avant de répondre vaguement à la question de Théodore.

-Un médoc…

-Ça a l'air… de te faire chier.

Il regarda Blaise. Le faire chier, c'était peu dire.

-Ouais… Grommela-t-il. Je dois prendre ce truc toutes les quatre heures.

-Je _savais_ que ce type ne pouvait t'apporter que des emmerdes !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la voix suraigüe de _Pansy Parkinson_. S'il y avait un bémol dans la situation actuelle, ce n'était peut-être pas Malfoy, finalement… Elle était cent fois pire. Il releva les yeux sur la table Gryffondor. Personne ne regardait vers lui, aucun ne cherchait son regard. Pas un n'avait l'air de vouloir savoir s'il allait bien. Il souffla doucement, il tremblait un peu. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et je vous dis au **vendredi 18/01/13 **! :)

Chip.


	7. 6 - Sixième jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR **:

Angeleye : Si tu dis que ça va, alors je te crois ! x) De toute façon, vu que la fiction est déjà écrite en entier, j'y peux plus grand-chose ^^ Pour « veine », j'ai changé ! Et merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire, surtout ! ^_^ Bon chapitre ! Cette fin ci est moins horrible x)

Kisis : Ce qui est certain c'est que la situation ne lui plait pas du tout, à cette petite Pansy… x) Pour ce qui est des Gryffondors, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas restés indifférents longtemps ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle… ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture ! :)

**Encore et toujours merci à vous tous qui êtes là chaque semaine ! :)**

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

- **6. Sixième jour -**

Quatre heures, il était quatre heures, putain… La sonnerie stridente semblait le transpercer de part en part, elle lui sifflait aux tympans, elle ébouillantait ses songes, elle empoisonnait son air. Il serra les dents et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il allait faire un massacre.

-Malfoy.

Pas de réponse. Il sentit seulement vaguement l'autre bouger près de lui.

-Malfoy.

-Hm…

Harry tendit le bras machinalement pour arrêter le bip insupportable du petit appareil. Il était en train de passer la nuit la plus pourrie de sa vie. Et il ne pensait sérieusement pas exagérer. Il s'assit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y prendre la fiole maudite. Il la tendit au Serpentard qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

-Malfoy.

Le garçon sembla grimacer dans l'obscurité, il bougeait doucement, froissant les draps, comme dans une inconfortable situation.

-Sérieux Potter, me fais pas avaler ça… Je faisais un putain de rêve, t'étais même pas dedans…

Harry souffla et leva la main vers l'interrupteur pour allumer le plafonnier. Il ferma brusquement les yeux devant l'afflux de lumière alors qu'il entendait Malfoy gémir pour la même raison.

-Bois-ça Malfoy, qu'on en finisse…

Draco ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Il se redressa sur les coudes puis parvint à s'asseoir. Il passa lascivement les mains sur son visage, Merlin qu'il était fatigué. Il tendit la main vers le Gryffondor qui lui donna la potion. Ce truc était vraiment dégueulasse, il en frissonnait presque d'anticipation. Il but et crut mourir une fois encore. Il rendit la fiole vide à Potter et rabattit sur lui les couvertures, ferma vivement les yeux et essaya d'ignorer le goût exécrable qui lui pourrissait la langue. Harry rangea le flacon et ré-appuya sur le réveil. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son visage. Cette horrible nuit touchait à sa fin…

_**.**_

Le réveil de Draco sonna et lui comme l'autre crurent faire un infarctus. Ils ouvrirent les yeux au même moment ou presque et fixèrent le plafond de longues secondes, incapables de faire autres chose. Ils étaient… éreintés. Ce fut Draco qui trouva le premier la force de se lever, et Harry ne pu faire autre chose que le suivre. Le Serpentard alla jusqu'à la douche sans un mot alors que le rouge et or ne semblait pas parvenir à se sortir de son coltard. Il échangea sa place avec lui sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte et il ne parut revenir à la réalité que lorsqu'il entendit la voix sarcastique de Ron tout près de lui.

-Alors Malfoy, on a la santé fragile ?

Il papillonna des yeux. Il était assis à la table des Gryffondor, Malfoy à sa gauche, Ron en face de lui. Il balaya lentement du regard la tablée. Face à Malfoy Ginny ne semblait pas oser relever les yeux, près de Ron Hermione mangeait, imperturbable. A côté de lui Dean le regardait, les yeux plissés.

-Ça va mon pote ?

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Merlin qu'il rêvait d'un lit grand et moelleux… Ou d'un matelas, sur le sol. Ou d'une couverture dans un champ.

-Eh, Harry… Fit Seamus à son tour près de son ami. T'es avec nous ?

-Vous savez bien que non… Marmonna Ron, vexé de l'absence de réactivité des nouveaux arrivants.

-Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Tu vois bien qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit !

-Ah oui ? Mauvaise, tu crois ?

Harry ne comprit pas la réponse d'Hermione mais les yeux bleus de son ami le transpercèrent de part en part. Ils étaient si… froids…

-C'est bon Hermione, tenta-t-il pour désamorcer la situation. Je suis désolé, ma nuit a été merdique mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous snober.

Ron ne cilla pas et Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait honte, tellement honte… Il perdait ses amis et ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça. Autour de lui plus personne ne parlait. Comme s'ils avaient peur de déclencher une crise. Un malaise plana entre eux de longues, longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard ne sursaute sans raison devant son bol de café. Harry fut contaminé par la brève peur irrationnelle, puis souffla. Ce connard de Malfoy s'était à coup sûr endormi le temps d'une seconde. Comme il l'enviait…

-N'empêche, lança Ron avec comme du venin dans la voix. On se demande bien comment vous vous êtes démerdés pour si mal dormir _tous les deux_.

-Ron !

-Arrête de faire ça, Hermione ! Je suis sûr que t'es d'accord !

La jeune fille se tut, honteuse, devant le regard inexpressif d'Harry. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien compris.

-On n'a pas couché ensemble, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe… Lâcha Malfoy, mollement.

Harry grogna de dégoût quand ses craintes se confirmèrent et autour de lui ses amis semblèrent se tendre de culpabilité. Quelle bande de crevards, ils y avaient tous pensé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny. Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux, elle semblait rougir, un peu. Il retint un soupir exaspéré. Pas qu'il préférait quand elle gardait espoir, mais il y avait tout de même des limites. De dépit il tendit la main vers Malfoy, sans un mot et sans un regard. Il n'avait plus le courage de relever ses yeux de son bol. Draco le regarda un instant puis balaya rapidement la table du regard. Il tomba sur le panier de pain et lui en mis une tranche dans la main. C'était étrange comme Potter était un mangeur de pain. Il fallait dire que lui, mis à part son café, il ne prenait presque rien le matin. Potter lui, il mangeait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était flippant. Et ces bons à rien de Gryffondor qui pensaient qu'ils avaient couché… Ça c'était _carrément_ flippant. Mais il était trop épuisé pour le faire savoir, alors il se contenta d'avaler son café. Il eut fini bien avant le morphal attaché à son poignet, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Pour une fois il n'était pas pressé de quitter la table. Etre ainsi assis, coude sur le bois, dans un silence relatif… c'était reposant. Ce n'était pas souvent que la bande de lions passait un repas calmement, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Que Potter s'engueule avec ses amis avait du bon. Il dut même s'endormir un moment.

-Malfoy.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui Weasley avait disparu.

-Il est presque huit heures. Ils viennent de partir.

-Et tu ne leur cours pas après ? Fit-il, désintéressé, en reprenant pied à la réalité.

-J'aimerais bien.

Il releva le regard sur son compagnon de fortune. Pas d'expression, ni sur son visage, ni sur le sien. Ils avaient vraiment passé une nuit pourrie. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs menottes, puis soupira.

-Ouais…

Harry se leva et Malfoy fut obligé de le suivre. Au moins le cours de sortilèges allait leur changer les idées. Ils prirent l'escalier, destination le troisième étage. Draco laissa ses pensées dériver alors qu'il suivait Potter sans rechigner. Ils gravirent marche après marche. Ils prirent couloir après couloir. Ils croisèrent des tonnes et des tonnes d'élèves. Et puis Potter cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Draco alors que l'arrêt le sortait du brouillard.

-Je me disais que tu préfèrerais sans doute boire ça à l'écart.

Et Harry sortit de sa poche sa fiole ensorcelée. Draco grimaça.

-Ça n'a pas encore sonné… Tenta-t-il, du dégoût dans la voix.

-Ça ne va pas tarder.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires les sonneries simultanées de leur réveil et du début des cours résonnèrent dans le couloir. Harry ré-appuya sur l'appareil sans même le sortir de sa poche.

-Et dépêche-toi, insista-t-il.

Si un regard avait pu tuer… Harry ne serait sans doute pas mort. Parce que Draco ne paressait pas assez en forme pour faire peur. Alors il but, il grimaça, puis toussa. Avant de lui rendre l'objet déjà de nouveau plein. Potter le regarda d'un regard empli de sarcasme.

-Plus qu'une, fit-il avec un sourire qui exaspéra le vert et argent.

-Crevard.

-Oh, mais avec toi seulement.

-C'est trop d'honneur…

-Messieurs !

Ils relevèrent les yeux sur la porte dont ils se rapprochaient pas après pas, surement pas assez rapidement au goût de ce cher professeur Flitwick.

-On n'attend plus que vous, jeunes gens !

_**.**_

_-Je crois qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases._

_-De quoi ?_

_Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard. Il lisait un livre que le Gryffondor ne reconnut pas, lui ne le regardait pas._

_-T'es pas d'accord ?_

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Pour penser ce genre de trucs, il fallait regretter quelque chose, non ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir à regretter quoi que ce fut._

_-Non._

_-Alors… tu voudrais pas que les choses s'arrangent ?_

_-Entre nous ?_

_Le Gryffondor était légèrement dubitatif._

_-Parce que toi tu le voudrais, peut-être ?_

_-Je sais pas…_

_Malfoy se tourna vers lui à son tour et baissa son livre ouvert sur ses genoux._

_-…peut-être. Pourquoi pas ? Et puis Dumby nous enlèverait ce truc, là._

_Harry fit glisser ses yeux sur la chaine entre eux. Il n'était pas convaincu par la sincérité de l'habituel si fourbe vert et argent… Et puis, surtout, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire d'efforts avec lui. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se replongea dans sa propre revue. Près de lui Malfoy posa son livre sur la table devant eux._

_-Aller, Potter… Tu veux pas essayer ?_

_-Essayer quoi ?_

_-De mieux s'entendre._

_Harry posa à son tour brusquement sa revue sur la table et se retourna vers son codétenu._

_-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? C'est quoi, cette histoire ! Depuis quand tu veux améliorer… ça ?!_

_Le Serpentard eut une grimace inconfortable._

_-T'es dur, Potter. Moi qui essaye de faire des efforts…_

_-Et si j'ai pas envie que t'en fasses ?_

_-J'ai l'esprit contradictoire._

_Le sourire de Malfoy l'exaspéra._

_-Tu veux vraiment pas tester ? Pas même une discussion ?_

_-On n'a rien à se dire._

_Et sur ce il reprit son magazine._

_-Plutôt catégorique…_

_-Trouve un sujet de conversation et on en reparle._

_S'en suivit un silence long de quelques secondes durant lequel il put lire en paix. Mais les secondes, ça passaient vite._

_-On pourrait parler de sexe._

_Harry releva les yeux sur lui, perplexe._

_-Je te demande pardon ?_

_-De sexe. Tu sais, le truc qu'on fait quand on…_

_-J'ai saisi. Pourquoi tu voudrais parler de sexe avec moi ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-T'es tordu…_

_Harry se replongea dans sa revue. Il sursauta seulement quand Malfoy… lui lécha la joue. Il sursauta tellement qu'il se réveilla._

-Alors Potter, enfin de retour ? Fit près de lui la voix du sarcastique Draco Malfoy. Je sais que la nuit a été courte, mais de là à s'endormir en plein cours de sortilèges…

Harry regarda autour de lui, hagard. Flitwick était toujours dans l'explication d'un nouvel enchantement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait attention à lui. Ils avaient bien fait de s'asseoir en fond de salle.

-T'aurais pu me réveiller… Grogna-t-il.

-Oh mais c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Harry plissa les yeux avant de passer une main incertaine sur sa joue. Puis il l'essuya, le geste dur et le regard réprobateur.

-T'es vraiment trop con.

Malfoy eut un rire léger, légèrement sarcastique. Harry se renfrogna, un peu plus pressé encore que tout cela se termine.

-J'espère au moins que t'es guéri, il manquerait plus que tu me refiles ton truc…

-Un truc que _tu_ m'as fait attraper, Potty.

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Malfoy avait _intérêt_ d'aller mieux. Surtout après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Allons, tous ensemble ! Prenez vos baguettes, concentrez-vous bien, et…

-Tu le fais pas ?

Malfoy releva les yeux sur lui avec dans le regard un désintérêt profond.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu prends pas ta baguette.

-Toi non plus, nota-t-il.

-Ouais, mais moi je le fais pas.

Draco soupira doucement, cette discussion était stérile. Il reposa les yeux sur le reste de la salle. Tout le monde imitait le professeur Flitwick. Sauf que tout le monde connaissait déjà ce sort. Ce cours, comme ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Métamorphose, était devenu une sorte d'immense année de révision. La guerre les avait formés, ils savaient tout ce qu'ils auraient pu apprendre, et peut-être même plus. Les professeurs en étaient conscients, mais que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ?

-Tu simulerais pas une deuxième crise ? Qu'on sorte d'ici ?

-Va te faire voir, Potty.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

_**.**_

-Alors mon pote, sérieusement, quand est-ce que tout ça va finir ?

-Bientôt, j'espère… Grommela Harry avec un regard en biais vers le Serpentard attaché à son poignet.

La petite bande de Gryffondor marchait vers leur table pour déjeuner et, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours maintenant, Harry avait l'impression qu'il manquait à ses amis. C'était déjà ça.

-Tu penses que Dumbledore attend _vraiment_ que vous vous entendiez ? Reprit Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous devant le banquet quotidien.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est plus malin que ça ! Intervint Hermione. Il doit forcément avoir quelque chose derrière la tête…

Une sonnerie stridente empêcha Harry de répondre et Malfoy grimaça sans même s'en rendre compte.

-…c'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Ron, dubitatif.

-C'est rien… Souffla Harry en éteignant l'engin. Son pire cauchemar du moment et la cause de notre insomnie.

Il sortit la fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Malfoy. Malfoy qui l'avala cul sec.

-Putain ! Sérieux, je m'y ferai jamais.

Il enchaina sur trois verres emplis d'eau alors que les amis de son colocataire du moment le dévisageaient toujours.

-Aller, c'est bon Malfoy, c'était la dernière.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça, Pot-de-Fleur. Tu sais que plus rien n'a de goût pendant bien cinq minutes, après ?

-Non. Tu ne me donnes pas ce genre d'informations.

-Ouais et ben je devrais.

-Ça… Coupa Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'il prend ça ?

Malfoy la foudroya du regard mais Harry ne releva pas.

-Hier. Toutes les quatre heures, nuit comprise.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le cadet Weasley avec un sourire presque condescendant.

-Je crois que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un.

-Ouais… heu…

Ron se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolé, vieux…

Draco se désintéressa, ça tournait guimauve. Il releva les yeux plus loin, vers la table aux couleurs de sa maison. Pansy le fixait, pensive. Préoccupée, peut-être. Mais elle ne semblait plus le voir vraiment. Blaise croisa son regard, il eut un sourire contrit. Draco souffla. Lui aussi espérait que tout ce cirque finisse rapidement. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son poignet prisonnier et il tourna doucement entre ses doigts le bracelet métallique. En y réfléchissant, il ne savait _même pas_ si c'était légal. A l'autre bout de la chaine, Potter avait posé sa main sur le banc, juste entre eux. Il l'observa un instant. Il n'en tira rien, mais étrangement, ça le reposa. Peut-être parce qu'elle était aussi piégée que lui, ou peut-être parce que ne voir qu'un morceau de Potter rendait ce mec humain.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

Le prochain chapitre **vendredi 25/01/13.** :)

J'attends vos impressions, et à tout bientôt !

Chip.


	8. 7 - Septième jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**Avant de répondre à vos reviews, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour un malentendu qui a pu se produire entre la date de parution de la semaine dernière et samedi avant 12h40 :**  
**Draco ne fait absolument aucun pas en avant, il n'essaye pas d'engager la conversation avec Harry, c'est Harry qui rêve en plein cours de sortilège.**  
**Mea culpa, j'aurais dû me rendre compte du problème de compréhension que posait la présentation (et même l'écriture, je ne sais pas). J'ai rectifié ça samedi en mettant le passage en italique, si certains d'entre vous souhaitent aller voir de quoi je parle.**  
**Encore désolée pour ça, merci de me lire, et bon chapitre à tous.**

**RAR :**

Kisis : Les Gryffondors peuvent parfois être un peu … sur les bords, on le sait tous ! x) Et ce repos, je crois comme toi qu'ils le méritent ! Mais bon… je suis contradictoire, comme fille… Quoi que leur nuit sera bonne, elle. Bon chapitre ! ^_^

Eunomy : Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic produit autant d'empressement ! ^_^ Et vos compliments me vont droit au cœur ! (Même si ça me fait extrêmement bizarre de vous vouvoyer, et plus encore que vous me vouvoyiez… ^^) (Facile à écrire, dure à prononcer -_-') Je dois avouer que j'y avais pensé, pendant un moment, à la possibilité de publier deux fois par semaine, mais finalement on avait trouvé (moi et ma fidèle coloc') que c'était un rythme pas trop mal, qui permettait à tout le monde de lire un peu le jour qu'il voulait :) Une chose à savoir aussi c'est que je ne suis pas le genre d'auteur à faire des suites xD Enfin… j'en ai fait une, une fois, mais la fin de la « première partie » n'était vraiment pas assez « heureuse » ! x) Evidemment je ne me ferme jamais aux idées et suggestions, tout est possible ! :)

Karana : Comme tu l'as vu, j'espère, la réponse à une bonne partie de ta review est en note au dessus des RAR… ^_^' Pour le reste je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ce « petit » malentendu ne t'aura pas déçu. Bonne lecture !

Carotte : Effectivement, la crève ça « change les priorités », comme on dit ! x) En tout cas je suis contente de ravoir de tes nouvelles ^_^ Bon chapitre !

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 7. Septième jour -**

-Eh…

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Devant lui Potter semblait fixer le plafond. Il souffla et grogna pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, c'est aujourd'hui ?

Draco ferma les yeux et se retourna sur le dos. Il se posait la question un peu tard, le petit pote Potter…

-Non, c'est demain… Répondit-il quand même dans un soupir.

Il se retourna dos au Gryffondor et leva les yeux sur son réveil. Six heures cinquante trois, il fronça les sourcils.

-T'es réveillé avant la sonnerie ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ouais.

-T'as fait un cauchemar ? Fit-il en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Non ! S'indigna le rouge et or. C'est quoi, ton problème ?

-Mais si t'avais fait un cauchemar, tu me le dirais ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il lui faisait quoi, là ? Il le fixa un instant, cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre que la fièvre était revenue.

-Non ! Finit-il par répondre. Réfléchis… Sérieusement Malfoy, il t'arrive quoi ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit un instant à la question et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Curiosité, fit-il seulement en se levant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. En regardant Malfoy entrer dans la cabine de douche, il se demanda s'ils agissaient déjà par habitude. L'habitude, ça pouvait être mauvais signe.

-Potter ! Sérieux, t'aurais pu me dire que t'avais fini le shampoing !

Harry eut un sourire. Construire des habitudes permettait parfois d'en sortir. Essayez donc de vous surprendre si rien ne vous étonne. La cabine de douche s'ouvrit sur un Malfoy aussi trempé qu'agacé.

-La prochaine fois je te fais bouffer le flacon.

Le Serpentard prit un shampoing neuf dans la commode d'en face et Harry se demanda s'ils allaient rester ensemble assez longtemps pour vider ce nouveau flacon. Il déglutit : pourvu que non. Ça serait décidément trop long.

Il y pensait toujours quand Binns le ramena à la dure réalité.

-En tout cas j'espère que vous avez bien révisé pour le devoir de demain !

Et Harry grimaça. Non seulement ces deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie étaient passées bien trop vite, et cela pour la première fois de l'année, mais en plus ses révisions du week-end lui paraissaient déjà bien loin. Il espéra un instant qu'il n'y ait rien sur le sujet d'aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir été en plein trou noir jusqu'à maintenant, comme s'il se réveillait à l'instant. Sauf s'il rêvait toujours…

-Bouge Potty, ta lenteur est insupportable.

-Gna, gna, gna… Singea-t-il puérilement alors que Malfoy lui assurait de la triste réalité de ce qu'il vivait.

-C'était stupide et complètement inutile, commenta le Serpentard de sa voix trainante. J'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte.

Harry souffla en rangeant ses quelques affaires dans son sac.

-Laisse-moi au moins le temps de me lever…

-Oui et bien dépêche-toi. Je ne tiens pas à mettre Snape en rogne.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis que cette espèce de Vampire avait mis la main sur le poste tant chéri, il semblait avoir hérité d'une arrogance maladive, presque Malfoyienne. Et Merlin qu'il était agaçant. Plus encore que pendant ses heures de Potion. Si Harry n'avait pas excellé dans cette matière, il n'aurait plus donné cher de sa peau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire en Défense… Avec la chance qu'on a il va organiser des duels et on ne pourra même pas participer.

-Si j'avais pas d'aprioris sur toi, je dirai que tu veux m'inciter à sécher un cours de Snape.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui, ils se regardèrent un instant.

-Même pas en rêve, Pot-de-Fleur.

-Il faut vraiment que t'arrête de m'appeler comme ça… Grommela Harry entre ses dents.

-Moi je trouve que ça te va bien.

-Oh écrase…

On ricana près d'eux et ils se retournèrent dans leur route, surpris. Il y avait là un groupe de Poufsouffle aux lèvres gonflées et aux yeux trop maquillés. Malfoy les foudroya du regard.

-Quoi ? Cracha-t-il.

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! Couina l'une d'elles, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh pitié… Souffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard se contenta de les dévisager comme si elles sortaient d'un asile psychiatrique, décidément trop sur le cul pour répliquer quoi que ce fut. Il fallait bien un début à tout.

-On est… quoi ? Réussit-il enfin à articuler, à deux doigts d'un AVC.

-Et comment vous faites pour aller aux toilettes ? Demanda une deuxième, du rose plein les joues.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Harry se couvrait le visage de sa main libre. Il se remit en route en tirant sur la chaine, incitant son camarade de fortune à lui suivre et _surtout_, à ne pas répondre. C'était suffisamment embarrassant comme ça… En même temps ils auraient dû se douter que quelqu'un allait finir par aborder le sujet. Les espèces de petites pouffes étouffaient toujours des rires derrière eux et Draco dut se faire violence pour pas envoyer une de ces deuxième année valser par la fenêtre la plus proche.

-Mal…

-Ne dis rien.

-T'es sû…

-_Surtout_, ne dis rien.

Même son parrain, quand il leur fit remarquer leur retard avec suffisance, écopa d'un regard noir déposé Made-in-Malfoy©. Il fut d'une humeur exécrable jusqu'au déjeuner.

Comment… comment avaient-elles osé ? Passaient encore les théories vaseuses de Weasel sur leur sexualité. Mais y avait-il vraiment des gens qui se posaient de telles questions… pratiques ? Il préférait les rumeurs à la mise en lumière des réels problèmes. Non mais quelle bande de petites connes !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet aprèm, Draco ?

Malfoy se retourna vers Blaise, tiré de force de ses réflexions, et quelque peu groggy par elles. Ils étaient attablés chez les Serpentard depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Potter en était déjà à son _deuxième_ plat. Draco regarda brièvement sa propre assiette. Merlin… ça allait être froid. Et puis la question lui revint et il essaya de faire le tri dans sa tête.

-Heu… et bien… je suppose qu'on va réviser l'Histoire.

-Encore ?! S'indigna Potter près de lui.

-On peut se… joindre à toi ? Continua le métis en faisant fi de l'exclamation.

Draco en resta figé un instant, puis il eut un sourire presque soulagé.

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

A ses côtés Potter sembla s'étouffer dans son eau. Mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Eh ! J'ai pas un peu mon mot à dire, là ?

-Je crois pas, non… Trancha Malfoy.

-Malfoy, reprit-il plus bas, si tes amis viennent avec nous il n'y a pas de raison pour que les miens restent à l'écart.

Draco risqua un œil à la table Gryffondor et eut du mal à masquer une grimace contrite.

-Je crois que c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, Potter…

-Que tu refuses ne changera rien.

-Je t'empêcherai d'aller les voir.

-Je t'empêcherai d'aller à la bibliothèque.

-On va s'engueuler.

-Et puis on se battra.

Draco eut une moue contrariée. Il n'avait pas tord. Il souffla.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça…

Il releva les yeux vers ses amis, embêté.

-Les gars, écoutez… Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas…

-C'est pas grave qu'ils soient là, coupa Théo. Je ne pense pas qu'on s'entre-bouffe.

Draco chercha l'approbation de Blaise, puis celle de Pansy. Et soupira.

-Ok…

Ils finirent de manger et les trois autres Serpentard quittèrent la table avant eux, un petit « à tout de suite » pour leur ami. Potter se leva, prit son sac, et Draco ne put que le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table rouge et or et Harry déglutit avant de parler. Il chercha le regard blasé de Ron et entreprit de le garder.

-Salut… Heu, Malfoy et moi on va… enfin on va réviser l'Histoire. Si ça vous dit, je serais content que vous veniez aussi…

-Révision avec les Serpents… Marmonna Ron en replongeant dans son dessert. Non merci.

-On va venir.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione, souriante. Harry la regarda lui aussi avec incrédulité, puis il sourit doucement.

-Merci…

-A tout de suite, Harry.

-Oui, à toute…

Malfoy tira sur la chaine, un peu mal à l'aise, et Harry fit un dernier signe à ses amis avant de partir. Le Gryffondor avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Le refus n'était pas passé loin. Ron avait l'air…

-Je maintiens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas se taire trente secondes ? Il était en train de faire le point sur la calamité qu'étaient devenues ses relations amicales.

-Je refuse de rester seul dans une pièce avec toi et tes amis.

-Oui, c'est compréhensible, ils pourraient te manger…

-Je suis sérieux, Malfoy ! S'énerva Harry. Tu serais pareil à ma place, de toute façon.

Et il avait raison. Ils avaient raison. Parce que l'idée n'était pas la meilleure du siècle, Harry en était conscient.

-Génial… J'étais sûr qu'ils seraient là.

Comme le confirma cette simple constatation pour le moins hostile de son meilleur ami quand en arrivant à la table de la bibliothèque où ils s'étaient installés, il remarqua Nott, Zabini et Parkinson.

-Ron… Soupira Hermione près de lui. Essaye de faire abstraction, tu veux ?

Très objectivement, ça ne commençait pas bien. Ron grogna pour la forme mais s'assit près d'Harry sur la table ronde.

-Alors mon pote, t'en es où ?

-Je… Hésita Harry. Je sais pas trop… Je crois que j'ai eu une absence pendant que je lisais.

Ron eut une sorte de sourire mélancolique. Harry se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de paroles l'un avec l'autre.

-Et sinon… Fit le rouquin en se raclant la gorge. Le devoir, c'est sur quoi ?

Hermione, ainsi que tous les Serpentard attablés, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les Lutins des Alpes.

-Des Montages… Corrigea Hermione.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Si on pouvait travailler en silence, ce serait parfait… Grinça Théodore derrière son livre.

Draco leva rapidement le regard sur lui. Il avait promis… Les Gryffondor le fixaient eux aussi.

-Un problème, Nott ? Demanda Hermione le plus aimablement qu'elle put.

-Tu sais que j'admire ton intelligence, Granger, mais tes amis sont des abrutis finis. Si vous pouviez tous vous taire je pense que tout se passerait bien mieux.

-Parce que quelque chose se passe mal, là ? S'avança Ron, sur la défensive.

-Tout ce qu'il dit, intervint Blaise en levant les yeux de son livre, c'est que vous êtes bruyants.

-Attendez les gars… Tenta Harry pour désamorcer un peu. On savait tous qu'on serait ici ensemble pour un petit moment, autant faire en sorte que tout se…

-Oh toi la ferme, le balafré ! Coupa Pansy. On t'a rien demandé !

Hermione eut un sourire condescendant dans sa direction.

-Toi aussi quelque chose t'embête, _Pansy_ ?

-Ravale… Siffla-t-elle. Ou je te fais bouffer ton air supérieur.

-Essaye un peu de lever la main sur elle, intervint Ron, et même ta putain de mère ne saura plus te reconnaître…

Draco et Harry durent souffler tous les deux environ à ce moment là.

-Répète un peu ?! Provoqua Parkinson.

-Ouais, vas-y ? Reprit Nott. Je crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris…

Tous s'étaient levés presque un à un et Draco tenta de calmer le jeu….

-Théo, tu disais toi-même que vous n'alliez pas vous entre-b…

-Je me suis trompé ! Trancha-t-il, glacial.

…mais ça ne fonctionna pas tant que ça.

-Extraordinaire ! S'extasia faussement Ron. Un Malfoy pacifique !

Harry ferma les yeux. Et Blaise ne laissa aucune chance à Draco de se défendre.

-La ferme Weasel ! Retourne élever des Goules et laisse tranquille les gens civilisés !

-_Quoi _?!

-Et toi tu te crois mieux, _Zabini_ ? Cracha Hermione malgré elle. C'est pas lui qui trompe ses petites-amies avec le premier mec qui passe !

Blanc. Très, très long blanc. Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire et Draco retint son souffle, en attente. Blaise leva la main pour frapper la jeune Gryffondor, mais Ron lui bloqua le bras. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes encore. Puis Blaise quitta la table.

-Petite pute… Siffla Théodore entre ses dents avant de suivre ses amis.

Draco se cacha le visage dans les mains, las, alors que ses amis désertaient la table.

-On ne vous salue pas, cracha Pansy, crétins dégénérés !

-Ouais, c'est ça, barrez-vous !

Le visage rouge de rage, Ronald quitta la bibliothèque sous les yeux des derniers restants.

-Ron ! Attend !

Et sans même penser à adresser un dernier regard à leur ami, Hermione se dépêcha de rattraper le cadet Weasley.

Draco glissa ses mains sur un ouvrage et Harry souffla doucement. Aucun des rescapés n'osa briser le silence que ces départs précipités venaient d'engendrer. Chacun le nez dans un bouquin, ils restèrent muets pendant de longues, longues minutes. Presque… gênés.

-Il ne… Essaya Draco. Enfin, il… Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il… Enfin il n'est pas…

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

-Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment comme elle l'a dit.

-Pour Blaise.

-C'est ça.

-Ouais.

Ils se turent encore.

-Enfin c'est compliqué quoi.

-J'ai compris, ça va.

-Ok.

La gêne perdura durant les longues minutes qui suivirent. Et puis sans qu'ils ne le contrôlent ils furent pris d'un genre de rire nerveux qui détendit les choses entre eux. Ils en oublièrent presque la raison de leur malaise.

-Tiens d'ailleurs j'y pense Potter, se souvint alors Draco. J'ai entrainement cet après-midi.

Harry releva lentement les yeux sur lui, comme hésitant entre être perplexe ou…

-Et tu comptes y aller ?

-Là est tout le problème.

-Sois sérieux deux minutes, Malfoy, on ne pourra jamais faire ça…

Et pourtant… Ce fut bien eux, en tenue de Quidditch, que l'équipe Serpentard vit arriver sur le terrain de Poudlard à l'heure de l'entrainement. Loin, bien loin de se préoccuper de leurs amis.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je te suis sur ce plan, la fouine…

-Essaie juste de te faire oublier, Potty.

-Eh, Malfoy ! L'interpela son capitaine. On peut savoir ce que le Potter fait ici ? Si tu peux pas venir sans lui, tu viens pas du tout, c'est pas compliqué.

Draco s'avança vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, légèrement agacé.

-Je ne me suis pas changé avec cet abruti sur les talons pour me faire rembarrer par une petite merde dans ton genre, Flint.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis le capitaine eut un sourire cruel.

-Les gars, Draco se la joue en duo aujourd'hui.

-Il est toujours aussi aimable avec ses joueurs, celui-là ? Fit Harry, sarcastique, quand il se fut éloigné.

-T'occupe. Contente-toi de pas être un boulet.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa tomber. Draco enfourcha son balai et quand Harry l'imita il fut surpris de la simplicité avec laquelle Draco fit passer son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête pour le ramener devant et ainsi faire en sorte que la chaine ne le gêne pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait enserré Malfoy par la taille.

-Je préfère te prévenir, Potter, c'est la première fois que je décolle avec quelqu'un à l'arrière. Accroche-toi et essaie de ne pas tomber.

Et effectivement le décollage fut maladroit. Pourtant bien vite Draco reprit possession de son balai et réussit à reprendre une vitesse correcte. Harry s'accrochait, comme demandé. Et il se surprit à se demander pourquoi il ne trouvait pas ça plus étrange que cela. Sans s'en rendre compte il resserra sa prise. Draco ne lui fit aucune remarque. Pour se changer les idées il décida d'observer comment s'entrainaient les joueurs de Serpentard. Comme eux, dans l'ensemble. Sauf… sauf qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils s'entrainaient aussi à… à la triche ? Voilà pourquoi ils étaient si doués dans ce domaine. Un éclat doré attira son attention.

-Eh, Malfoy !

-Je crois me souvenir t'avoir demandé de te faire _oublier_, Potter.

-Le vif ! Continua le Gryffondor en éludant la remarque.

Il vit Malfoy tourner la tête dans la même direction que lui et soudain ils firent un virage des plus brusques. Et des plus maitrisés. Draco repartit en flèche vers la petite balle. Elle prit la fuite et il la suivit, longtemps.

-Merde… Fit-il entre ses dents quand elle échappa à sa vue.

-Dommage, commença Harry avec un petit sourire. T'y étais p- Cognard !

Sous la surprise Draco fit descendre sa monture d'un brusque mouvement involontaire. Juste à temps, pourtant, pour que le cognard ne les épargne.

-Eh ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention à où est-ce que vous dirigez vos trucs !?

-Désolé, mec ! Lui cria-t-on depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

Le joueur se rapprocha, un sourire méchant accroché au visage.

-C'est Potter que je visais.

-Non mais t'es un grand malade !

Draco lui envoya sa meilleure gauche dans la figure. Harry en sursauta presque.

-Je le crois pas… Fit le blond entre ses dents en redescendant sur la terre ferme.

Ils descendirent tous les deux du balai du Serpentard. Draco avait l'air passablement énervé.

-Non mais tu imagines ? Ce connard a presque faillit m'éborgner !

Et alors que tous les autres s'occupaient du joueur plus choqué que blessé, Draco ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière.

-Bouge, Potter, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Harry le suivit sans rechigner en direction du château. Il lui fallut de longues secondes de réflexion pour remarquer qu'ils n'allaient pas vers les vestiaires.

-Tu retournes aux appartements ? T'utilises pas les douches d'ici ?

-Non, trancha-t-il. Les joueurs de mon équipe ont la mauvaise habitude de tomber littéralement sur ceux qui les emmerdent. Et je crois que je les ai emmerdés.

-Je vois.

Le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'Harry revivait la scène dans sa mémoire. Il eut une moue contrariée que l'autre ne vit pas. Il avait bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller ensemble. Mais bon… ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de le lui faire remarquer.

-Et puis… Reprit Draco avec un peu moins d'assurance. Ce sont des douches communes, Potty.

-Ah ouais, se souvint Harry, c'est vrai…

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'au château et chacun profita du silence relatif qui faisait une espèce de bulle opaque autour d'eux. C'était étrange mais depuis qu'ils devaient faire face à cette situation, l'un et l'autre avait beaucoup moins de vie sociale. Enfin… « étrange » n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié. En tous les cas, très peu de personnes leur parlaient toujours, ne fut-ce que dans les couloirs. Ainsi, chacun d'eux sur leur chemin du retour croisa des connaissances, de vagues amis, qui ne daignèrent pas même les saluer. La peur du deuxième, sans doute, car si l'on appréciait l'un d'entre eux, généralement l'autre en devenait insupportable.

Arrivés à la chambre, Harry eut à peine le temps de souffler que Draco se précipitait sous la douche. Le Gryffondor dut alors attendre d'être dos à la vitre de la cabine de douche pour s'arrêter un instant. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas juste pensé.

-Et tu proposes quoi, ensuite ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix pour que l'autre l'entende.

-De quoi tu parles, Potty ?

-Bah… Il y a bien trois heures à tuer avant le dîner, et c'est pas comme si on était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

L'eau cessa de couler et la porte coulissa. Harry se retourna pour croiser le regard perplexe de Malfoy.

-Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu ne penses qu'autour de la bouffe.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, c'est bon, pousses-toi que je m'y mette.

Et il commença à se déshabiller alors que Draco sortait de la cabine. Il fut à l'intérieur à peine après que Malfoy ait entouré une serviette autour de ses hanches. Et l'eau coula de nouveau.

-On pourrait réviser l'Histoire.

-Putain Malfoy ! T'es sérieux là ? J'ai l'impression, qu'on arrête pas !

Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire comprendre pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque autour de leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, à peine trente minutes plus tard.

-J'te comprends pas, Malfoy… Ce cours, tu le connais par cœur non ?

-Tais-toi et révise. Si ça peut nous faire passer deux heures c'est déjà ça.

-Attend, attend… On va pas rester là _deux heures_, si ?

Le Serpentard reposa son livre sur la table et releva les yeux sur lui.

-C'est comme ça Potter, commença-t-il d'un air fataliste. Quand c'est toi qui gères notre temps on passe près de la mort une dizaine de fois, quand c'est moi tout ce qu'on récolte sont des bonnes notes. Mon choix est vite fait.

Harry se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas un tour en balais ?

-Potter, on vient de prendre une douche…

-Voir un chien à trois têtes ?

-Potter…

-Monter à dos de Sombral ?

-Putain Potter mais tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, Draco exaspéré, Harry dans l'attente d'une suite.

-A dos de Sombral ? Reprit le Serpentard, perplexe.

-Tu n'en as jamais monté ? S'étonna l'autre alors.

-Bien sûr que non ! Qui a déjà fait ça ?

Harry eut un regard entendu et Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es sérieux là ?

-C'est une longue histoire… Alors, ça te dit ?

-Je le crois pas…

Malfoy reprit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture. Mais pas pour longtemps.

-Ok, t'as gagné, fit-il en faisant claquer son ouvrage. Je suis intrigué.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire victorieux.

-Suis-moi.

-Comme si j'avais le choix…

Ils prirent leurs sacs et sortirent de la bibliothèque en direction du parc.

-Dis-moi au moins où tu nous emmènes. Et par pitié ne me dis pas qu'on retourne dans la forêt interdite.

-Bien sûr que non, ce ne serait pas pratique du tout pour décoller.

-Merlin il était sérieux… Marmonna Draco alors que ses derniers espoirs volaient en éclats.

Mais ils marchaient toujours et il n'en savait pas plus sur leur destination.

-Alors Potty, on va où ?

-Au lac.

-Au lac ? S'étonna-t-il. Ah ben oui, les Sombrals adorent se baigner dans la douce lumière de fin d'après-midi… Railla-t-il.

-Ta gueule Malfoy, contente-toi d'avancer, répondit distraitement le rouge et or.

Et ils furent bientôt là, les Sombrals. Draco s'arrêta de marcher et stoppa Harry dans le même coup. Ils étaient là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la forêt, s'abreuvant dans l'eau obscure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

-Comment… comment t'as su qu'ils seraient là ?

-Il faut bien qu'ils boivent, eux aussi. Bon, tu bouges ou tu préfères attendre de les voir partir ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était bien lui qui s'apprêtait à approcher une de ces créatures en liberté. Un frisson le parcourut et il espéra que l'autre n'y voie rien.

-Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est leur faire comprendre qu'on ne leur veut aucun mal… Reprit doucement Harry alors qu'il ralentissait dans son avancée.

Il leva un bras vers eux, doucement, et Malfoy ne put que l'observer. Il y avait là une petite dizaine d'animaux qui venaient de se retourner vers eux. Draco avait le cœur battant. Ils avançaient toujours et Harry s'arrêta seulement à quelques pas de l'un d'entre eux. Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer des heures aux yeux du Serpentard, mais l'animal glissa son museau sous les doigts de Potter qui eut un sourire presque heureux. Il se tourna vers lui.

-Vas-y, essaye, l'intima-t-il.

Incertain, Draco leva une main à son tour, le plus doucement qu'il put. Le Sombral le regarda un instant et il déglutit. L'animal délaissa le contact du Gryffondor et vint caresser ses doigts à lui. Le cœur de Draco n'avait jamais battu si vite.

-Tu vois… Fit doucement Harry près de lui.

Et il eut un sourire soulagé.

-Et maintenant, continua le rouge et or, on grimpe !

-Quoi ? Eh, attend !

Trop tard. Potter avait sorti sa baguette et le Sombral avait baissé la tête. Harry le fit léviter et le posa derrière lui dès qu'il fut en place. Draco jura de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance.

-Accroche-toi bien… Conseilla-t-il, et Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'il enserrait sa taille.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le cri euphorique du Gryffondor alors qu'il les sentait quitter le sol. Le vent s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux, il se résolut à ouvrir un œil. Le deuxième suivit bien vite. Ils survolaient le lac, le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau faisait briller les ondulations du vent sur la surface lisse. Ils prirent de l'altitude et passèrent au dessus du parc, puis du château lui-même… C'était magnifique.

-Wou-Hou ! Cria Potter de nouveau.

Et Draco eut un sourire amusé. Effectivement, il n'arrêtait _jamais_.

Ils furent de retour juste à temps pour le dîner, relaxés, relavés, revigorés. Draco n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir apprécié l'expérience. Voilà qui effaçait le souvenir de l'entrainement tronqué. Ils s'assirent chez les Serpentard et ce fut Blaise qui parla le premier.

-Alors, il parait que t'as frappé Lewis ?

-Il a faillit me défigurer, grogna Draco au souvenir de l'après-midi.

-Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait voulu frapper Potter, alors… Insinua Théodore avant de boire une gorgée d'eau claire.

-Avec un cognard ! S'emporta Draco. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'on peut viser à moins de vingt centimètres de précision ! Ce connard aurait pu me tuer.

-C'est bon, calme-toi mon pote, on te croit, fit Blaise en tentant de calmer le jeu. C'est juste que ça a déjà fait le tour de la salle commune, tout le monde est au courant.

-Je savais bien que les joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient que des commères… Sourit l'unique Gryffondor entre deux bouchées de melon.

Tous le foudroyèrent des yeux. Sauf Malfoy qui se contenta de souffler en se servant une part de tourte et une portion de salade verte plus que conséquente. Au moins l'épisode de la bibliothèque n'avait pas l'air d'avoir renfermé ses amis.

-Tu te transformes en tortue ? Charia le rouge et or.

-Voler me donne envie de vert.

Harry eut l'air surpris un instant, mais un sourire discret vint étirer ses lèvres. Il n'ajouta rien, il ne vit même pas un liquide translucide couler dans son jus de citrouille.

-Tu fais quoi ? S'étonna Draco quand il aperçut Pansy ranger sa baguette.

-Je la change de poche, elle me gênait. Un problème ?

-Aucun.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans un mot, et puis Draco lui sourit et la jeune fille rougit doucement quand il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille.

-Désolé, je dois être un peu à cran.

-C'est pas grave, sourit-elle à son tour.

Et la journée se termina sur cette apparente note de sincère sérénité. Apparente, seulement…

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^_^

Prochain chapitre au **vendredi 01/02/13** ! :)

Chip.

(_Petite note (presque) sans importance : oui, je sais que Marcus Flint n'aurait pas dû être dans cette fiction, qu'il est sensé être trop vieux... Mais je sais pas, il s'est incrusté tout seul ! ^^_)


	9. 8 - Huitième jour

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR :**

Karto : Salut Karto ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^_^ Pour Pansy… réponse tout de suite ! x) Merci à toi de me lire, et bon chapitre ! :)

Kisis : Aaah… Pansy, la grande question. Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne se passera pas comme elle l'espérait ) Bonne lecture !

Eunomy : Je suis plus à l'aise avec le tutoiement :) En tout cas je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Par contre je crains que ce chapitre-ci soit plus court encore… désolée ^^ Non, le pire ce sera pour le 10 et le 11… D'ailleurs je vous préviendrai de la taille plus que réduite. Pour ce qui est du fameux « rebondissement », je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi répondre, vu que je ne sais pas à quel genre de rebondissement tu t'attends, mais je parierai plus sur le chapitre de la semaine prochaine x) Enfin, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre-ci, du coup ! :)

**Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me suivre, merci beaucoup ! :D**

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 8. Huitième jour -**

Draco se réveilla l'esprit léger. Il avait incroyablement bien dormi. C'était comme s'il avait mérité son sommeil, pour une fois depuis longtemps. Il ressentait avec plaisir ses muscles se détendre après l'effort de la veille. Un sourire discret vint étirer ses lèvres. A dos de Sombral… Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure entière sur l'animal, mine de rien. Il s'étira et son dos craqua agréablement, il soupira de bien être. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et il allongea le bras pour éteindre son réveil.

-Aller, debout Potter, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce !

Il ne parvint à comprendre en retour qu'un grognement sourd et il eut un sourire moqueur en se retournant vers le corps presque encore endormi près de lui.

-Quoi ? Excuse-moi j'ai pas compris, t'as un oreiller devant le visage.

-J'ai dit… Ta gueule, Malfoy, articula le rouge et or en se relevant difficilement sur les coudes.

-Je me disais, aussi.

Harry souffla et se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il se sentait exténué.

-T'as une tête à faire peur, Potty. T'es sorti cette nuit et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème, ce matin… Grommela Harry en se passant une main devant le visage.

-Va falloir t'y faire, j'ai une pêche d'enfer.

-Oh non… Grogna le Gryffondor en rabattant son oreiller sur son visage.

-Aller, à la douche !

Harry se leva à sa suite, non sans rechigner.

-On a prit deux douches hier soir, Malfoy…

-C'est pas une raison ! S'exclama le Serpentard, faussement choqué. En plus ça va te réveiller, aller hop !

-Et par pitié arrête de parler comme ça…

Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, le visage soudain blasé.

-Potter, fit-il. Ne fous pas ma journée en l'air avec ta gueule de déprimé.

-Ah bah ça c'est mieux.

Draco lui offrit un sourire plus que condescendant et s'appropria la cabine de douche. Harry ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait poussé dessous que lorsqu'il sentit l'eau chaude s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux.

-Malfoy ! Cria-t-il de surprise. T'es con ou quoi ?

Derrière la paroi un léger rire s'éleva.

-C'est toi l'abruti, comment t'as fait pour pas le voir venir ?

-Mon pyjama est trempé, maintenant…

-Ce pantalon immonde ?

Harry souffla et posa son front contre le carrelage froid. Ça faisait un bien fou…

-Ce pantalon immonde, comme tu dis, se sentit-il obligé de répliquer, c'est le bas de pyjama de l'école aux couleurs de ma maison.

-Ah… Ce sont donc les couleurs qui me gênaient…

Harry ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne l'avait pas quitté, il avait une furieuse envie de se recoucher. Il se laissa bercer par le son de l'eau sur sa peau…

-Potter ? T'es toujours là ? S'étonna Draco devant son silence.

Et dans la douche Harry sursauta.

-Ouais, bien sûr…

Il se frotta les yeux pour se sortir de sa léthargie et se débarrassa de son vêtement pour se laver. Il le balança par-dessus la paroi et eut un petit sourire quand Malfoy pesta pour l'avoir pris en pleine tronche.

_**.**_

Il papillonna des yeux. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Harry jeta un regard en biais au Serpentard qui marchait près de lui. « En forme » était un euphémisme. Malfoy transpirait la bonne humeur. Le contraste formé avec lui était frappant. Ça aurait même mérité une petite remarque acidulée, mais rien ne lui vint. Merlin ce qu'il voulait dormir. Il eut une toux qui le surprit presque.

-Ça va, Potter ? S'étonna Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

-Ouais. Ouais, je crois…

-Harry ! Résonna la voix de Ronald, arrivant droit sur eux. Faut qu'on parle, là !

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils venaient de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se donner en spectacle. Et d'après l'expression de son ami…

-Salut Ron… Ecoute, on peut… aller s'asseoir ?

-Ça fait trop longtemps, Harry ! S'emporta son ami sans faire attention à sa requête.

Draco fronça doucement les sourcils. Potter avait l'air… blanc.

-Weasley, je crois qu…

-Une semaine, sérieux ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que ça dure !

-Ron, s'te plait…

-On n'en peut plus Harry !

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux.

-Ouais, je sais, je suis désolé…

-Mais ça suffit pas d'être désolé, lâcha Ron. T'as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! Ce connard de Nott a traité Hermione de pute et t'as même pas réagi !

-Weasl…

-TOI TA GUEULE ! S'emporta-t-il contre le Serpentard.

Et ce fut à ce moment là, alors que l'exclamation attirait tous les regards sur eux, qu'Harry s'écroula.

-Potter !

Draco tomba à genoux près de lui, légèrement tiré par la chaine, mais pas que.

-Harry… Fit Ron d'une voix blanche.

-Potter, tu m'entends ? Merde…

Porter Potter une fois, seul dans un couloir désert, passait encore. Mais là… Il jura intérieurement contre ce Dieu qui ne l'aimait pas, fit le tour du Gryffondor avec la chaine et passa ses bras sous son corps. C'est qu'il n'était pas plus léger que la dernière fois en plus, le con.

-Attend tu fais quoi là, Malfoy ? Le stoppa Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! S'énerva Draco. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, voilà ce que je fais, connard !

Il se dirigea à pas précipités vers la sortie.

-Et ne me suis _pas_ ! Ajouta-t-il avant de franchir les portes alors qu'il sentait l'hésitation parcourir le corps du Gryffondor.

Il ne vit pas, à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore faire signe à ses enseignants de ne pas intervenir. Ni Pansy, à la table des Serpentard, se renfrogner considérablement.

L'infirmière sembla bien surprise de les voir arriver.

-Eh bien dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, _encore_ ?

Draco déposa son fardeau sur le lit le plus proche, faisant fi de la remarque.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, embraya-t-il directement. Il s'est effondré d'un seul coup ! Il… enfin c'est vrai que ce matin il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais… mais vous savez, il est comme ça, c'est une larve, le matin…

Pomefresh s'approchait déjà, baguette en main.

-A-t-il mangé ou bu quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Non… Non, pas que je sache.

-Ecartez-vous monsieur Mal… Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien dans ce cas prenez-vous une chaise et tenez-vous tranquille.

Elle fit léviter rapidement une chaise jusqu'à lui et recommença les examens nombreux et variés qu'elle avait fait sur le Serpentard à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Draco ne quitta pas des yeux le visage du Gryffondor, comme pour mieux capter son réveil. Réveil qui vint dès que l'infirmière arrêta de s'activer autour de lui.

-Je reviens tout de suite, messieurs, indiqua-t-elle en emportant ses résultats dans son bureau.

Draco sourit malgré lui.

-Je disais bien que t'avais une tête de déterré.

-Ecrase… Fit Harry en retour, mollement.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Le Gryffondor leva vers lui des yeux pensifs.

-Ouais.

-T'es sûr ?

-Nan.

Draco secoua doucement la tête alors qu'il baissait les yeux, tout de même rassuré.

-A tous les coups c'est toi qui m'a refilé t'a crève.

-Dis pas de conneries, Potter, t'aurais été malade plus tôt.

Harry le savait. Draco s'en rendit compte à l'instant, alors qu'il le regardait d'un œil amusé. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'infirmière s'imposa de nouveau.

-Monsieur Potter, pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est rien de grave. Vous aurez surement quelques vertiges encore, et peut-être des maux de tête et des aigreurs d'estomac, et même…

-Pendant combien de temps ? Coupa le Serpentard.

-Ça je ne saurais dire… Voyez vous monsieur Potter a ingurgité une dose assez importante d'extrait d'amador. Pas assez pour tuer, entendons-nous bien ! Mais cependant assez pour être cloué au lit une bonne journée.

Draco avait écarquillé les yeux. Si ses cours de Potion étaient toujours frais dans sa tête, et Merlin savait que c'était le cas, l'amador faisait partie de la famille Duramae, et avait un temps de réaction d'une douzaine d'heures. Il cherchait, cherchait dans sa mémoire… mais il ne voyait pas quand est-ce que cet abruti de Potter avait bu boire un truc pareil, en plein dîner qui plus est. Harry, lui, eh bien…

-Excusez-moi… Demanda-t-il, hésitant. C'est quoi le… heu… l'amador ?

-C'est un poison, monsieur Potter, purement et simplement. Je serai vous, je surveillerai mes fréquentation…

Elle laissa son regard couler jusqu'au Serpentard qui le remarqua.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! S'offusqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas aussi extrémiste que Pans… y… Oh la salope ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Gronda Pomefresh.

-Oh la conne… Répéta-t-il plus bas, incrédule.

-Malfoy… Souffla Potter aux portes du sommeil. Laisse tomber…

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de le regarder s'endormir. Madame Pomefresh sembla elle aussi attendre qu'il s'assoupisse pour ne pas le déranger.

-Je vais prévenir vos professeurs que je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir, finit-elle par dire à Draco.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et elle repartit vers son bureau. Il tendit le bras pour replacer une mèche brune et se rassit plus confortablement sur sa chaise. La journée risquait d'être longue.

_**.**_

Harry se réveilla brusquement quand il fut prit d'une violente envie de vomir. Il repéra un bac sur sa table de nuit et ne se pria pas pour l'utiliser au mieux. Il jura. Il n'aimait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas ça. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Malfoy alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller surélevé.

-Tu m'as regardé dormir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ?

-Je sais pas, t'aurais pu… jouer aux cartes.

Malfoy sourit en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry se tortilla un instant entre les draps blancs. Il se racla la gorge.

-Tu sais Malfoy… Commença-t-il. Je me demandais… cette histoire avec Zabini, c'est quoi ?

Draco réprima un sourire devant la tentative foireuse de briser la glace. Foireuse peut-être, mais si ça marchait…

-Disons qu'il… il ne trompe pas ses copines avec le _premier mec qui passe_… C'est plus… compliqué que ça. Il a un mec, en fait.

-Ah ouais ? Je ne le voyais pas trop… comme ça.

-Gay ?

-Non, casé je veux dire.

Le Serpentard eut un petit sourire.

-Ouais, je comprends ça.

-Je le connais ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas de Poudlard. Je crois que c'est là que ça coince pour Blaise…

-Je vois, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Ils ne se voient quasiment jamais, Zabini reste un adolescent rempli d'hormones, ne juge pas mon meilleur pote s'te plait ?

Draco aurait ri s'il ne s'était pas retenu à cet instant.

-Ouais… Fit-il avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix. Dans les grandes lignes. Sauf que je ne t'aurai pas supplier.

-Je m'en doute.

Harry refermait déjà les yeux. Il allait doucement se replonger dans les bras de Morphée… Mais il fut pris de nouveau soubresauts et s'empara du bac pour vomir une fois de plus.

-Putain… Siffla-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Tu disais que c'était à Parkinson que je devais ça ? Je l'aime encore moins qu'avant…

-Ouais, moi aussi…

Le Gryffondor releva les yeux vers le vert et argent.

-Ouais enfin… t'as compris.

Harry eut un sourire discret mais n'ajouta rien. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, il était épuisé. Il tenta de se rendormir. Et puis…

-J'ai faim.

Malfoy le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? En plus on a raté le déjeuner…

-Tu… tu viens de vomir ! On n'a pas faim dans ces cas là !

-Il faut croire que moi, si.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry le dévisagea un instant.

-Mon estomac s'est vidé, expliqua-t-il. C'est naturel qu'il veuille se remplir, non ?

-Quoi ? Mais… non ! C'est pas _naturel_ ! C'est carrément bizarre. Potter, _t'es_ carrément bizarre.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on me dit…

Le Gryffondor fermait les yeux une fois encore et Draco se radoucit, gagné par la passivité de sa fatigue.

-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Et qui te dit ça ?

-Hum… Toi, surtout…

-T'es con…

Mais Potter venait de s'endormir de nouveau alors il se contenta de sourire. Avant de se renfermer légèrement sur lui-même. Il repensa à Pansy. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Il la revit la veille avec sa baguette. Il la revit les jours précédents, toujours hargneuse.

-Mais quelle conne… Susurra-t-il dans le silence de l'infirmerie. Quelle conne…

_**.**_

Harry se réveilla en sentant deux doigts couler le long de sa tempe. Il gigota entre les draps, et puis ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Malfoy ?

-C'est l'heure du dîner. J'ai pensé que ça t'embêterait de le louper…

Harry eut un sourire amusé malgré la fatigue.

-T'as bien pensé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de l'infirmière en poussant les couvertures alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

-Je ne sais pas si elle va me laisser sortir.

-J'ai parlé avec elle, fit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Elle a dit que si tu avais de l'appétit c'était une bonne chose, et que de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus pour toi.

Harry médita un instant sur ses paroles.

-Hm… Finit-il par dire. En gros il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre que ça passe.

-C'est ça.

-Tu as des amis géniaux… Maugréa-t-il.

Draco grimaça.

-Je sais, c'était stupide de sa part.

Le rouge et or se leva et Draco le regarda un instant sans bouger, semblant s'assurer qu'il tenait debout. Puis ils se décidèrent à sortir. Dans les couloirs il n'y avait pas un chat, mais la Grande Salle était plus que bruyante et Malfoy crut un moment que Potter avait un vertige. Mais non, rien. Il l'épia tout de même du coin de l'œil jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, craignant qu'il ne refasse un malaise.

-Ça, heu… ça va, Harry ?

Ron semblait mal à aise, son ami tenta de lui sourire.

-Ouais, ça va mieux, merci.

Ils s'assirent et ce fut tout de même impressionné que Draco le regarda se servir une portion entière. Il ne fit pourtant pas de remarque, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler devant une bande de Gryffondor stupides et protecteurs. Stupides, surtout.

-Désolé, pour ce matin… Tu sais, j'étais énervé et… Enfin, je suis désolé.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça Ron, c'est bon.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Intervint Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Draco se tourna vers lui. C'était vrai qu'il était un peu blanc.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais bien je vous dis.

Malfoy posa une main sur son front et de part et d'autre on le dévisagea. Harry, lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Draco fronça les sourcils.

-T'as de la fièvre, Potter.

-T'es quoi Malfoy, sa nounou ?

Draco foudroya le rouquin du regard.

-En tout cas d'après ce que j'ai vu il est plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi.

Sur la table le silence se fit et Weasley baissa les yeux de culpabilité. Draco finit d'avaler son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva.

-Debout Potter, il faut que tu ailles t'allonger.

-Malfoy, j'ai dis que ça allait…

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Maintenant, debout.

-Je peux jamais manger, avec toi… Grommela le rouge et or en obéissant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as engouffré une plâtrée de gratin, ne dis pas que tu n'as rien mangé… Sérieux, t'es pas humain, Potter.

Ils partirent et sur la table des Gryffondor le silence peina à s'évaporer. Les amis d'Harry étaient perplexes, et c'était un euphémisme. Même Hermione avait sa tête des grands problèmes, celle qui disait « ne me parlez pas, je réfléchis… ».

-Ils avaient l'air… Tenta Neville.

-Ouais, coupa Seamus.

-Vous croyez que Dumbledore avait raison ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers la timide Ginny.

-Qu'ils vont finir par s'entendre ?

Aucun ne répondit, beaucoup prièrent pour que non. Seule Hermione demeura songeuse.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :) J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !

La suite** vendredi 8/02/13** ! ^_^

Chip.


	10. 9 - Seuls ?

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR :**

Eunomy : Je crois que Draco aura tout le loisir de réfléchir… seulement ce sera (très rapidement) amené autrement :) Pour ce qui est du langage, etc., c'est sans doute l'un de mes défauts les plus flagrants, c'est que comme j'écris toujours plusieurs histoires en parallèle et que parfois il m'arrive de ne plus en poursuivre une pendant plusieurs semaines, d'un chapitre à l'autre je peux légèrement dévier du « ton » de la fic tel qu'il l'était au départ. J'espère cependant que ça ne gênera pas trop la lecture (je veux dire, pas plus que ça ne l'a déjà affectée ^^). J'attends de voir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne lecture :)

Kisis : Heureuse que ça te convienne ! ^_^ Et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira pareil… Enfin, tu me diras ! :)

Carotte : Rapprochement… Oui, dans un sens ! x) Enfin, tu vas très vite comprendre pourquoi j'hésite ^^ Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec la position que j'ai adoptée pour leurs amis :) Et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne lecture ^_^

Angeleye : Wou ! Salut Angeleye, ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir ton pseudo ! xD Heureuse, donc, que ça te plaise toujours ^_^ Le lemon arrive plus tard… x) Et j'suis un peu embêtée parce que comme tu t'es répondue toute seule en lisant direct le chapitre d'après à chaque fois… J'te réponds en trois lignes, et j'trouve : ça craint ! xD Mais bon, j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre-ci ! :) Bonne lecture !

Zardo : Contente que tu ais aimé ! ^_^ Et de rien, pour la ponctualité ^^ Toute façon je ne peux que être à l'heure, vue que la fiction est terminée :) Sauf si j'ai un gros empêchement… Mais ce serait vraiment étonnant ! ^_^ Bon chapitre !

La limace : Salut La Limace ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs/trices ! :) Et très flattée de tout ce que tu penses de cette histoire ^_^ ! Bon chapitre, en espérant que ça continue de te plaire :)

**Encore et toujours merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs ! :D**

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 9. Seul ? -**

Harry se réveilla doucement, des nuages pleins la tête. De doux nuages, tout en coton, qui le firent sourire quand il émergea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur Draco Malfoy, qui le regardait en silence, un coude sur le matelas et le visage serein.

-Ça va mieux ? Furent ses premières paroles, et Harry hocha la tête lentement. T'es sûr ?

-Puisque je te le dis, s'amusa le rouge et or.

-D'accord.

Il y eut un silence presqu'aussi doux que les nuages dans sa tête et Harry finit par détourner les yeux. Il se redressa sur le lit et assura qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. La fièvre de la nuit avait fait sécher une fine couche de sueur sur sa peau, un frisson frais le traversa. Malfoy posa une main sur son front et il se laissa faire.

-Ouais… Reprit le Serpentard. Tu n'es plus chaud, ce doit être les séquelles d'hier. Tu as raison, une douche te fera du bien.

Harry bredouilla quelque chose comme quoi ils feraient mieux de se lever et une fois sous le jet brûlant de la douche souffla un bon coup. Il posa son front sur le carrelage froid et ferma les yeux. Une douce chaleur gagnait son corps, il s'autorisa un sourire. Il se sentait définitivement mieux.

-T'as bientôt fini Potter ? Je te rappelle que je suis toujours là !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la nuance amusée au fond de la voix claire lui arracha un sourire. Peut-être serait-ce une bonne journée. Leur première bonne journée ? Espérer n'avait jamais tué personne, bien au contraire.

_**.**_

Ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentard et Draco se fit froid. Tous n'y virent que du feu mais un frisson parcourut l'échine de Pansy. Le regard que son ami lui lança lui fit rapidement comprendre que son attitude n'était pas un rejet du Gryffondor mais une attitude hostile envers elle. Son regard se fit insistant et elle baissa les yeux. Avait-il compris que le mal-être de Potter était de sa faute ? Lui en voulait-il ? Elle tenta de se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas pour si peu. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et fut glacée par ce qu'elle vit dans les siens.

-Tu… tu as bien…

Elle n'osa pas dire plus. Il détourna dédaigneusement le regard et elle déglutit. Harry ne vit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de petit déjeuner avec plus d'appétit que jamais. Draco sourit en le regardant engouffrer une part supplémentaire de pancake et Pansy baissa les yeux. Les choses dérapaient. Et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle avait raison.

_**.**_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry releva les yeux vers Malfoy en suspendant son geste au dessus de leur chaudron.

-Bah… j'ajoute la Pétavia ?

-Tu veux tous nous tuer ?

Intrigué par le ton posé de son binôme dans une telle situation, Harry reposa doucement ses mains sur le plan de travail. Draco avait seulement relevé un sourcil perplexe et agrémenté ses lèvres d'un léger et sarcastique sourire en coin. Il lui prit la racine des mains.

-Parfois Potter, je me demande comment tu fais pour rester en vie.

-Je suis généralement sauvé au dernier moment, répondit le Survivant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Draco ne s'arrêta pas à tant d'honnêteté et se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, de dépit. Il déboucha devant eux un flacon au contenu rouge foncé, presque noir.

-Voilà, dit-il, si tu veux éviter l'explosion, Potty, il faut enduire la Pétavia de sang de Dragon. Ça inhibe la réaction avec la Mandragore, programme de deuxième année.

Harry eut une petite moue concentrée, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de ce cours en particulier. Mais rien ne vint.

-Tiens, tiens-moi ça.

Il lui rendit la racine et lui demanda de la maintenir au dessus du chaudron.

-T'aura qu'à la tourner pendant que je verserai, indiqua le vert et argent.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Après tout, Malfoy savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était lui l'élève modèle ici. Il le regarda se concentrer pour ne pas gaspiller le précieux élixir en tournant distraitement l'ingrédient complémentaire entre ses doigts.

-Merde ! Pardon… Pouffa presque le Serpentard, et Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait du sang sur les doigts. Et pas qu'un peu, en plus ! Il eut un sourire désabusé, même quand il ne faisait rien il trouvait le moyen pour que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

-Je peux lâcher, là, peut-être… S'amusa-t-il.

-Ouais, bien sûr… Attends, je vais t'enlever ça.

Il plongea la racine dans la potion et, alors que Malfoy sortait sa baguette pour arranger le rouge indélébile incrusté sous les pores de sa peau, Harry trouva urgent de faire un point situationnel : Ron ne l'avait pas regardé de la matinée. Pas que les autres jours avaient été une foire aux coups d'œil, mais aujourd'hui semblait être un désert total. Surtout que la veille ils ne s'étaient pas réellement quittés sur une note des plus positives… il avait espéré que son ami recherche la confirmation que tout allait bien entre eux, peut-être même une conversation entre jeunes gens responsables aurait pu dénouer la situation. Mais il ne semblait pas intéressé par cette voie… Harry risqua un regard dans sa direction. Il contemplait pensivement Hermione faire le travail pour deux.

-Et voilà.

Harry se retourna vers sa table. Ses mains étaient plus propres encore qu'à la sortie de sa douche. Il les regarda un instant alors que l'autre finissait leur préparation. A force de les fixer, il finit par se triturer distraitement les doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ?

Harry releva les yeux sur Draco qui mélangeait doucement leur préparation. Il grimaça

-C'est Ron…

-Vous avez rompu ?

-Très drôle, sourit-il.

Draco lui sourit à son tour, moqueur, et Harry se détendit un peu.

-Non mais… Souffla-t-il tout de même. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Laisse moi deviner, se lança le Serpentard en faisant mine de réfléchir. Tu as soudainement décidé de t'enchainer à un pauvre type qu'il ne peut pas blairer et il t'en veut pour ça. Je me rapproche ?

-T'es con… S'amusa le rouge et or. Mais oui, c'est l'idée.

Le silence revint et Draco se pencha sur leur mélange pour le sentir un instant.

-Magnifique… Souffla-t-il. Sens, Potter.

Retissant le temps d'une seconde, Harry se pencha à son tour au dessus du chaudron.

-Feu de bois, commença-t-il. Sauce tomate, châtaigne… mimosa…

-Hop là Potter, pas trop près.

Il le repoussa légèrement en arrière et couvrit le chaudron.

-L'amorencia n'est pas le plus puissant des filtres d'amour pour rien, rappela-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais… Réussit-il à répondre, toujours un minimum troublé. Et… et pour Ron ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu crois qu'il va rester fâché ?

-Je ne suis pas conseiller conjugal, Pot-de-fleur… S'amusa-t-il.

-Messieurs, coupa Snape. Mon cours vous intéresse-t-il ou êtes-vous là pour vous la couler douce ?

Ils se turent. Le professeur passa et Draco chuchota.

-On peut retenter l'expérience de la bibliothèque si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ça se passe mieux…

Harry eut une moue contrariée, prit le temps de réfléchir. Il avait raison. Mais en même temps… Ron et Hermione étaient assis avec eux sur l'une des quatre tables de la Grande Salle quand Théodore et Blaise vinrent à leur tour.

-Tiens, face de Buldog ne vient pas ? Attaqua Ron en les voyant arriver.

Il était parvenu à ne pas faire de remarque jusque là – et par remarque il fallait comprendre qu'il avait à peine salué son ami non plus – mais l'absence de Parkinson était pour lui une excuse en or sur un plateau d'argent.

-_Pansy_ a trouvé plus intéressant à faire que de venir étudier avec de pauvres lionceaux insignifiants.

-Surveille ton langage, Nott.

-Dis ça à ton fiancé, _Granger_.

-Il n'est pas mon fiancé !

Autant dire que ça ne commençait pas bien. Après les hostilités de rencontre sembla se construire un immense mur entre les deux maisons. Un mur de glace indestructible qui transforma l'ambiance chaleureuse de la Grande Salle en début de soirée en l'atmosphère glaciale d'une grotte de montagne en plein hiver. Evidemment, et c'était prévisible, le froid laissa la place aux gerçures et les hostilités reprirent. Pourtant les garçons finirent tout de même la soirée dans cette Grande Salle. Alors que leurs amis fâchés avaient regagné respectivement la salle commune Serpentard et les étalages de la bibliothèque, eux ne s'étaient pas résolus à retourner aux appartements du préfet. Et puis il faut dire que depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, le mur de glace était tombé.

-Tu te moques de moi, j'espère !

-Arrête, je suis sûr que c'est possible.

Malfoy le regardait comme s'il était un abruti fini, mais Harry ne comptait pas décamper de ses positions.

-Potter, c'est _physiquement_ impossible ! Aucun mélange ne produit un truc pareil !

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai _déjà vu_ en faire !

-On ne… on ne peut pas créer… ça, assura le Serpentard en cherchant ses mots.

-Et moi je te dis que si.

-Tes arguments son vraiment moyens, t'es au courant ? Je pourrais te citer des tas d'exemples concrets pour te prouver à quel point t'as tort !

-Eh ben vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ils soutinrent chacun le regard de l'autre pendant un instant, et puis Malfoy eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien. On peut en extraire du phorymol, et si tu avais écouté en cours de potions pendant ta première année tu _saurais_ qu'il est impossible d'en modéliser artificiellement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais semblant un instant pris de court.

-Eh ben… Bredouilla-t-il. Peut-être que… si ça se trouve…

Ce fut le professeur Snape qui le sauva de ce mauvais pas, les interrompant dans leur débat passionné. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme heureux et épanoui. Vraiment moins que d'habitude.

-Messieurs, vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du directeur, tout de suite.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien put faire de mal ? Ils leur semblaient pourtant que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas causé de problème. Ils se levèrent et suivirent en silence leur sinistre professeur jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon.

-Bonbons jaunes.

Draco avait toujours trouvé ces mots de passe vraiment stupides, mais alors dans ce genre d'ambiance glacée c'était carrément ridicule. Ils montèrent en premiers et, à leur grande surprise, Snape les suivit.

-Bonsoir messieurs, les salua le professeur Dumbledore depuis son bureau. Asseyez-vous.

Pendant qu'ils obtempéraient, le vieil homme continua.

-Vous n'êtes surement pas au courant et c'est normal, mais c'est demain que commencera le procès contre votre père, Draco.

Harry tourna doucement la tête vers lui alors qu'il blêmissait un peu.

-Comme vous le savez tous les deux, Draco est tenu d'aller témoigner. Si du moins vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, affirmatif mais légèrement groggy par la nouvelle.

-Nous allons donc vous retirer dès maintenant vos chaines et vous, Draco, partirez dès ce soir avec Severus.

Derrière eux, le professeur hocha gravement la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire de vous les remettre, vous êtes donc à partir de maintenant entièrement indépendants. Je suis désolé que ce soit pour de si sombres raisons.

La voix de son directeur se faisait de plus en plus lointaine aux oreilles de Draco, l'heure de son départ, le déroulement des évènements une fois sur place, le soutien si précieux de son parrain… Tout ça ne valait rien devant le visage inexpressif de Potter à cet instant. Est-ce qu'il était déçu ? Non, pourquoi le serait-il. Lui l'était, pourtant. Un peu. Troquer les accroches de Potter contre le regard meurtrier de son père. Il n'y gagnait pas vraiment au change. Un discret soupir lui échappa, il pensait ça mais il se savait loin de la vérité. Son père n'avait pas de meurtrier que le regard, et s'il avait pu il n'y serait jamais allé, à ce procès.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau sans se regarder vraiment, Snape sur leurs talons. Harry se frotta distraitement son poigné libéré, comme gêné par la marque fantôme d'une montre qu'on ne portait plus. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Malfoy. Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence. Puis se séparèrent sans un mot, Draco vers les cachots avec son parrain, Harry vers les hauteurs de la tour Gryffondor.

Harry qui aurait dû se sentir bien mieux, après tout il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à ses amis. Une bonne nouvelle… Il essaya de chasser le malaise qui prenait possession de son esprit, mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'arriva même pas jusqu'à la tour, il tomba sur Ron et Hermione au détour d'un couloir. Il ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là, il n'avait plus les idées assez claires pour se rendre compte que le couloir dont ils venaient menait à la bibliothèque. Mais à vrai dire cette préoccupation ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde.

-Harry ! T'es tout seul ?

Tout seul, voilà, ce devait être ça qui le dérangeait tant depuis qu'il avait quitté Dumbledore. Neuf jours, neuf jours qu'il n'avait plus été seul.

-Comme tu vois, essaya-t-il de sourire à son amie.

-Dumbledore a enfin compris que tout ça était stupide ? Demanda Ron avec enthousiasme.

-Pas vraiment… Avoua Harry. En fait il… Malfoy doit partir pour le week-end et… enfin voilà.

-Bon, en tout cas te voilà libre ! Continua son ami. Viens ! Il faut qu'on l'annonce aux autres !

-Oh oui ! Tout le monde va être heureux de te voir revenir parmi nous !

Harry hocha la tête, suivit ses amis sans entrain. Il se sentait… En fait il ne savait pas trop, c'était vraiment une sensation étrange. Comme si… Comme s'il avait été vide.

-Bah alors Harry ! On traine ?

Ron avait l'air de s'en réjouir, lui. Et quand à Hermione… Il avait l'impression qu'elle était déjà loin, dans le sens propre du terme. Elle devait avoir hâte de dire son retour à tous. Il lui sourit, se voulant rassurant. Et cela sembla fonctionner.

-T'es pas pressé de retrouver ton lit ?

-Si, si bien sûr ! Fit-il avec dans la voix une légèreté qui l'étonna. Ça va faire du faire du bien de ne plus partager un lit !

-Avec Malfoy.

Harry fut un instant perplexe devant le besoin que son ami eut de le préciser.

-Quoi ?

-Avec Malfoy. Tu vas être content de ne plus devoir partager un lit avec _lui_.

-Ah, ouais.

La nuance venait de lui apparaitre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si Draco était quelqu'un d'anodin pour Ron. Enfin, pour eux. Enfin, Malfoy. Bref, c'était embarrassant d'être observé comme ça.

-Balise pas Ron ! Réussit-il à rire. Je suis juste fatigué, j'ai pas pensé qu'il fallait que je précise une évidence pareille !

-Ouais, c'est clair que plus flagrant tu meurs !

Voilà qui était mieux.

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai presque réussi à vous semer !

Ils relevèrent tous les deux les yeux vers Hermione qui arrivait en sens inverse, clairement amusée.

-C'est parce qu'Harry marche pas vite !

Le jeune Potter sourit en coin, cela faisait tout de même du bien de retrouver ses amis. Dans la salle commune ils allèrent rejoindre Ginny près du feu où elle semblait travailler sur un fauteuil, ses parchemins posés sur ses genoux repliés.

-Gin, l'interpela son frère. Regarde qui est là !

Aussitôt la cadette Weasley releva les yeux sur lui, et son visage sembla s'illuminer.

-Harry !

Elle posa rapidement ses affaires sur le fauteuil en se levant, puis alla le prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu es libre ?!

-Comme l'air, sourit-il doucement.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Et comment tu te sens ?

_Seul._

-Beaucoup mieux !

-Je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous !

_Et moi donc._

-Laisse-le un peu respirer Ginny ! Plaisanta Hermione derrière eux. Ça fait assez longtemps comme ça qu'il n'a pas été seul !

_Ouais, laisse-le donc un peu respirer Ginny…_ Harry regarda autour de lui. Les quelques Gryffondor présents le regardaient comme une curiosité, une bête de foire. Comme s'il avait été forcément différent, maintenant. Ne l'était-il pas un peu ? Cette simple question l'éreinta.

-Ecoutez les gars je crois… je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Et il monta sous leurs regards compréhensifs. Cela le fit amèrement sourire, compréhensifs de quoi ? Même lui, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Comment auraient-ils pu. Il referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la pièce vide. Il secoua finalement la tête et se dépêcha d'aller s'enfouir sous ses couettes. Tout habillé. Il n'avait pas la force d'avoir froid, ce soir. Il ferma les yeux mais le sourire arrogant de Malfoy ressortit de nulle part, alors il les ferma plus fort.

Rien à faire.

Il ne devait pas être si tôt qu'il le pensait, car ce fut la porte du dortoir s'ouvrant qui le décida à les rouvrir. Il écouta attentivement les bruits émanant de ses amis, créant les images de leurs pas et de leurs gestes dans sa tête alors que le souvenir encore chaud du Serpentard peinait à s'évaporer. Et puis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, plus rien. Plus de bruits, plus de pas, plus de gestes. Rien que ses yeux refusant de se fermer à nouveau, son corps cherchant désespérément une chaleur impossible, la sensation fantôme d'un bracelet métallique autour de son poignet. Merlin seul sait combien de temps passa ainsi.

Avant qu'il n'ait le courage de se lever sans bruit, de prendre ses chaussures à la main et de récupérer ses lunettes, avant de silencieusement déserter le dortoir.

_**.**_

Harry ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. La pièce était vide. Comme lui. Il entra, se frottant distraitement un bras, presque gêné d'être là. Il hésita un peu avant de refermer la porte. Il souffla, tremblant de froid. De froid ? Il avança vers le lit, doucement, puis s'assit sur son bord. Il regarda autour de lui, tout dans cette chambre lui rappelait Draco. Et étrangement il se sentit moins seul.

Pris d'une impulsion il se leva et retira pull et tee-shirt avant de les jeter à terre et d'ouvrir la grande armoire. Le parfum du Serpentard le saisit et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit ils étaient humides. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et la question n'était pas conséquence mais cause de ses larmes. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il prit un tee-shirt dans la pile de ceux que Draco ne mettait que dans cette pièce. Grand et blanc. Quand il l'enfila il imagina un instant être entouré par les bras de Draco et non juste son odeur.

Il referma les portes de bois et se débarrassa de son pantalon avant de glisser sous les couvertures. Ces mêmes couvertures qu'il avait partagé avec lui et qui n'avaient pas suffit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur son propre cœur, alors que quelques heures d'absence le saignait à blanc. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla dans la chaleur du lit. Il leva le bras vers l'emplacement de l'interrupteur au dessus de lui et se laissa envelopper par l'obscurité.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Là, c'est le moment où vous commencer un peu à moins m'aimer... ^_^'

**Je tiens par avance à m'excuser pour la taille plus que réduite des deux prochains chapitres ! Le 10, donc, (_en ligne vendredi 15/02/13 !_) et le 11.**

Et aussi, votre avis m'intéresse plus que jamais !

Chip. :)


	11. 10 - Trop seuls

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

_Voici donc le fameux premier des deux chapitres ultra-courts ! xD_  
_(Avec le nombre de fois ou je l'ai répété, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus ! ^^)_

**RAR :**

Potato : Wa, merci de ce joli compliment ! :D Je suis flattée ^_^' Peut-être ça rattrapera la taille de ce chapitre… (Qui dit que j'insiste ?... xD) Bonne lecture )

Carotte : Oh, joli ! xD J'y aurai même pas pensé, même ma coloc' a ri x) Bref… On va voir tout de suite comment ça se goupille ! Bon chapitre )

Angeleye : Débat ô combien philosophique ! xD Mais malheureusement, ça ne change pas grand-chose au problème… c'est court quand même ! x') Et pour la suite… Au début j'ai ri, j'me suis dit « c'est trop chou ! » (c'est mon expression du moment…) et puis j'me suis demandé… « comment donc est-ce que je vais expliquer ça ? O.ô » … Du coup je dirait que j'aurai pu remplacé ça par « c'est pas cool », ou alors « c'est nul de ma part »… ou même « c'est ridicule (de ma part, toujours) » ^^ En fait ça dépend un peu du contexte, mais là je pense que ça ce qui s'en rapprochait le mieux ^_^

Une petit dédicace à **Eunomy**, à qui je crois savoir que la semaine a paru vraiment longue ;)

**Et encore une fois MERCI à vous tous qui me suivez chaque semaine ! :D**

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**-10. Trop seuls -**

Il était neuf heures à peine. Les couloirs étaient froids, l'atmosphère glaciale. Draco marchait vers un bureau quelconque où il devait rencontrer le juge, son parrain sur ses talons. Il frissonna. Cet endroit lui filait la chaire de poule. Il se demanda si Potter était levé. Et puis secoua doucement la tête.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ?

Il se mordit la langue pour son geste.

-Non. Non, tout va bien.

Severus n'insista pas, mais Draco se promit de ne plus faire ce genre de trucs. Il savait, pourtant, que son parrain avait un œil constant sur lui. Et il se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'alors qu'il allait témoigner contre son père, il pensait à Harry Potter. Il pensait à Harry Potter… Il venait de le remarquer. Draco se mordit de nouveau la langue pour ne pas réagir à ça.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

-Tout va bien, Severus.

Il avait été un peu sec. Tant pis. Des bruits de pas venant en sens contraire l'empêchèrent d'éprouver le moindre remord. Il n'aimait pas croiser les gens travaillant ici, ils étaient austères, ils avaient perdu le gout de l'existence. Elle était si précieuse, pourtant… Sur ce point, il aurait préféré déambuler dans les couloirs du ministère. Eux au moins étaient animés de l'envie de vivre. Surtout après les évènements de la guerre qui avaient souillé ses murs. Et les pas se rapprochèrent, et Draco se raidit. Une vague de froid transperça son âme. Quelque chose… oui, quelque chose remuait ses tripes. Comme… comme une magie particulière. Son teint perdit de sa vie lorsqu'il reconnut le prisonnier que l'on escortait à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. Lucius accrocha son regard. Draco sentit Severus poser une main sur son épaule et il se força à soutenir le regard cruel.

-On s'arrête pas, Malfoy ! Tonna l'un des gardes assignés à l'escorte.

L'instant passa bien vite mais il avait existé et Draco mit quelques longues secondes à s'en remettre.

-Draco ? Demanda son parrain d'un air inquiet.

-Oui, je… ça va.

-Il ne peut rien te faire. Tu fais ce qu'il faut.

Il hocha la tête, doucement, alors qu'il semblait se reprendre. Une dure évidence s'imposa alors à lui : le week-end allait être long. Douloureusement long.

_**.**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. L'odeur de Draco fut la première chose qu'il ressentit autour de lui. Puis son absence. Il ferma les yeux un instant encore et inspira longuement. Il était toujours seul quand ses yeux se rouvrirent.

La lumière du jour perçait à travers les rideaux épais. Il semblait percevoir des détails qui ne lui avaient jusque là même jamais effleuré l'esprit. La pièce lui parut grande. Le lit aussi. Il glissa les doigts sur la place qu'aurait dû occuper Draco et fut saisi par le contact glacé des draps à peine froissés.

Il se redressa, posa ses pieds nus sur le sol de la chambre. Puis se leva. Ses pas le guidèrent vers les vêtements qu'il avait jetés là la veille au soir. Il les ramassa et les posa sur les couvertures. Il retira le tee-shirt de Draco et son caleçon avant de se diriger tel un automate vers la salle de bain.

Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et s'observa de longues secondes sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé, pourtant… pourtant il était là. Et il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il ne le comprit peut-être même pas du tout. Ou alors seulement n'essaya-t-il pas d'y penser. Il se contenta de tourner le dos au miroir et de refermer sur lui la porte coulissante de la paroi de douche. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, assez pour gouter de l'eau brulante. Ce n'était pas elle qui purgerait son esprit, mais elle semblait apaiser son âme.

Il resta de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, presque deux fois plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Il finit même par se glisser contre le carrelage froid du mur derrière lui. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps et fit fi du temps qui passait doucement.

Il se sentait presque vide, mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Ses yeux restaient secs, tout comme le reste de ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être ne ressentait-il rien. Peut-être n'avait-il plus de cœur. Mais peut-être que son cœur n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut-être même ne lui arrivait-il rien.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi. Et puis il se décida de se relever. Il arrêta l'eau et se sécha à coups de serviette aux couleurs Serpentard qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches. Puis il revint s'habiller dans la chambre vide. Il restait dans l'armoire des uniformes aux couleurs Gryffondor et des sous-vêtements lui appartenant. Il les observa un instant. Draco savait-il qu'ils étaient là ? Mais Draco devait avoir autre chose à faire que de se poser ce genre de questions, surtout en ce moment, alors il s'habilla en silence.

_**.**_

-Merci Monsieur Snape.

Draco était nerveux. Lorsque son parrain vint le rejoindre sur le banc des témoins, il risqua un regard sur celui des accusés. Son père suivit des yeux l'homme en cape noire. Des yeux aussi meurtriers qu'il l'était lui-même. Draco se força à inspirer.

-Monsieur le juge, l'accusation souhaite maintenant appeler à la barre Monsieur Malfoy.

Il sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Severus posa sa main sur son épaule en arrivant près de lui et Draco se leva. Il marcha sans regarder autour. Il vint se placer derrière la barre des témoins et regarda l'avocat qui allait parler.

-Veuillez décliner une fois de plus devant nous votre identité.

Il déglutit et tenta de reprendre contenance. Ça y était, c'était maintenant. Il aurait tellement aimé se sentir moins seul.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

L'avocat regarda ses documents pour la forme et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains.

-Il est dit dans ce dossier que vous êtes le fils de l'accusé. Est-ce exact ?

-En effet, avança-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée.

-Et vous allez témoigner aujourd'hui de ses actes criminels afin qu'il en réponde devant la Justice.

-C'est exact.

Il ne détachait pas les yeux de l'homme devant lui, il avait trop peur de croiser ceux de celui qu'il allait aider à condamner.

-Bien, continua l'avocat.

Il releva les yeux vers lui et Draco sentit son heure se rapprocher. Il était tout sauf rassuré. L'image d'Harry traversa un instant son esprit. Il pensa à son retour à Poudlard. Il se demanda si les choses avaient changé. Il se demanda si, à son retour, Potter serait là pour lui. Il se demanda si Potter pensait à lui. Il se demanda s'il l'avait oublié.

-Vous jurez de parler sans haine et sans crainte, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Levez votre main droite et dites « je le jure ».

Fébrile, il leva la main droite. Il inspira, incertain. Il espérait tant ne pas se retrouver seul, de nouveau. Il aurait tant aimé qu'à son retour quelqu'un soit là et le comprenne. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'allonger le soir aux côtés d'un corps chaud et réconfortant. Il aurait tant aimé, tant aimé que Potter ne l'oublie pas.

-Je le jure.

_**.**_

Il était midi passé. Harry passa les portes de la Grande Salle, priant pour qu'on ne lui demande rien.

-Harry ! Mais où est-ce que t'étais passé ?!

C'était peine perdu, il aurait dû le savoir.

-Ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ?!

-Je suis désolé les gars, je…

Excuse, excuse, excuse… Vite, Merlin !

-…je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir…

-Alors t'es sorti près du lac et tu t'es endormi là-bas ? Bon dieu Harry ! Cette excuse est aussi vieille que tes premières emmerdes !

Ron n'avait pas l'air franchement content.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours nous cacher quelque chose ! Mais peut-être que Malfoy te manque tellement que t'as pas pu dormir ailleurs que dans _son lit_ ! Cracha le rouquin, se voulant vexant.

Mais Harry n'eut pas la réaction que son ami aurait pensée. Il blêmit. Il blêmit et baissa les yeux.

-Peut-être bien… Souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du réfectoire.

Et Ron s'en voulut, mais ça Harry ne put le voir. Arrivé dans le couloir il se mit à courir vers les appartements de préfets du Serpentard, larmes aux yeux. Il s'y enferma. Dobby s'occuperait de le nourrir, le souvenir chaud de Draco ferait le reste.

**A suivre...**

* * *

... vous... vous en dîtes quoi ?... *Va se planquer loin, loin, loin...* N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez ! x)

Prochain chapitre** vendredi 22/02/13** ! :)

Chip.


	12. 11 - Reviens

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR** :

Angeleye : T'inquiète, et puis si je t'avais laissée pas comprendre je me serais sentie un peu seule, quand même… xD En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé ce chapitre :) Et aussi… OMG ! J'aime que tu aimes Ron ! xD Je suis tellement incomprise, dans ma colocation… T-T Bref *instant mélodramatique clos*, en tout cas bonne lecture ! ^_^

Carotte : Ouais, j'en ris encore… x') Mais comme tu le vois, publication vendredi, c'est publication vendredi… Et _ô miracle !_ nous sommes vendredi xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^_^ Bonne lecture !

La limace : Wa. Ça c'est de la review qui fait chaud au cœur ! Merci ^_^ Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise à ce point :) Celui là est court encore, mais ça devrait s'arranger après, de ce point de vu là ^^ Bon chapitre ! :)

Kisis : Et oui, c'est la grande déchirure… x) (Je fais un peu sadique à dire ça, non ? ^^) Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et bonne lecture ! :)

Hinae : Salut Hinae ! Merci pour ta review ^_^ Et t'inquiète, ça nous est tous arrivé au moins une fois ! xD De ne pas s'identifier, je veux dire ^^ Quoi que passer sa nuit à lire alors qu'on a cours le lendemain, je suis prête à parier qu'on est beaucoup à avoir fait ça, aussi… Enfin, je suis super flattée que tu aimes au point de sacrifier une bonne nuit de sommeil ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira, et bonne lecture :)

Zardo : J'espère que tes cinq jours se sont bien passés, entre temps ! x) Toujours heureuse que ça te plaise :D Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ^_^

**Merci, mille fois merci à ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris/follower (et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait !) :D**

Comme prévu, celui-ci est court encore... Mais c'est le dernier comme ça ! x)

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**-11. Reviens… -**

-Tu as peur ?

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il tremblait un peu, mais surtout de froid. Il se recroquevilla sous les chaudes couvertures.

-Oui, un peu.

-Ça s'est mal passé, hier ?

-Non, mais…

Il releva les yeux vers ceux d'Harry. Appuyé sur un coude, il l'observait toujours. Son regard avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

-…c'est dur.

Il baissa les yeux et Potter replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

-Je comprends.

Le ton était doux et Draco se sentit bien. Le temps d'un instant il oublia le procès et le regard froid de son géniteur. Il ferma les yeux. Puis l'on frappa des coups à la porte de la chambre, comme lointains. Et lorsque Draco rouvrit les yeux, il était seul entre les draps. Un frisson glacé traversa son corps.

-Draco ? C'est l'heure.

Et la voix étouffée de son parrain derrière la porte ne fit rien pour ôter de sa bouche le goût amer de la solitude.

_**.**_

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit plus seul encore que la veille. Il répéta les mêmes gestes, pourtant. Il se leva et retira le si confortable tee-shirt à l'odeur familière. Débarrassé du caleçon à son tour, il alla directement s'enfermer sous la douche sans passer par la case miroir. Ce qu'il y aurait vu ne lui aurait pas plu.

Il voulait s'oublier un instant, penser en dehors de lui. Faire abstraction de qui il était et de ce qu'il faisait. De ce qu'il ressentait et surtout envers qui. Libéré des contraintes de la réalité qui lui était propre, il pouvait se laisser submerger par les possibilités incongrues de l'univers. Il pouvait penser des situations dans lesquelles jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer être plongé. Et sans forcément y mettre un nom définitif, il y avait… l'attachement, l'angoisse, la remise en question. L'envie que l'autre vive et le désintéressement de sa propre existence. La crainte de l'image renvoyée et le désir de faire sourire. Pourtant… Harry posa son front contre le carrelage froid. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. C'était impensable. Inimaginable, c'était… c'était impossible.

Il ferma les yeux, très fort. Il tenta de rassembler en sa mémoire toutes ces choses qui lui donnaient raison, tout ce qui infirmait l'étrange hypothèse. Elles étaient si nombreuses. Il ne réussit pas à s'en satisfaire. Elles lui laissaient un gout étrange dans la bouche. Un gout de mensonge, peut-être. Alors, presqu'à reculons, il fit la liste de toutes les raisons qui soutenaient ce que lui-même continuait de penser absurde. Elles n'étaient pas si isolées que cela. Et il en eut peur. Tellement peur. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, il devait se tromper, il devait confondre…

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout était si nouveau. Mais surtout, surtout… Malfoy lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement. Lui au moins aurait su quoi lui dire, il aurait trouvé les mots pour tourner tout ça à la dérision. Il se serait peut-être moqué de lui, mais au moins il lui aurait donné le sourire. Il lui aurait fait oublier. Tout oublier. Il n'y aurait eu plus que ses yeux de mercure dans son monde bien trop noir. Et Harry n'aurait plus pensé que par lui.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne savait pas si ces pensées devaient être réconfortantes ou, au contraire… Une deuxième larme suivit la première. Et bientôt Harry pleura. Il pleura en silence comme jamais depuis la guerre, et l'eau salée de ses tourments se mélangea au jet brûlant de la douche Serpentard.

_**.**_

Draco avait les yeux dans le vague. La fatigue, peut-être. A moins que ce ne fut-ce l'appréhension. L'appréhension de devoir retourner répondre aux questions de l'avocat du ministère, mais aussi celle du retour proche. Il savait que ce devait être sa dernière apparition devant ce tribunal. Cela avait été convenu comme ça. Il était vrai que le procès était long, pour un Mangemort, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que son épouse avait été libérée de toute charge et que son fils était un espion au service de l'ordre. Il y avait certaines choses, certains évènements à éclaircir. Le ministère avait soif de vengeance, mais surtout il avait soif de savoir. Lui et le monde sorcier. Les gens voulaient savoir. Draco ferma les yeux. Il aurait tant aimé être ailleurs.

-Tout va bien ?

Le murmure de Severus à son oreille lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Son parrain avait l'air de sincèrement s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se demanda si Harry aurait eu la même réaction.

-Oui. Je crois que je suis fatigué.

-Tu n'auras bientôt plus à t'en faire pour tout ça.

-Je sais, Severus.

Il lui sourit doucement et l'homme, pas vraiment rassuré pour autant, se retourna vers la plaidoirie en cours. Draco en fit de même. Tout jouait contre son père, pourquoi tout était si long… A croire qu'on avait beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher.

-Plus de question, votre honneur.

-Bien, mademoiselle Biezon vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

Draco retint malgré lui son souffle. Chaque témoin qui passait le rapprochait de son tour. Il pensa avant même de comprendre à Potter se réveillant entre ses draps de préfet. Merlin que tout cela lui semblait loin…

-L'accusation souhaite maintenant rappeler Monsieur Malfoy à la barre des témoins.

Il souffla doucement. Il se leva comme la veille et avança jusqu'à l'endroit où on l'attendait. Pensant plus que nécessaire au souvenir qu'il gardait d'Harry en sa mémoire, il se prépara à cette dernière et éprouvante étape.

_**.**_

Harry fixait le plafond, les yeux vides, étendu sur le lit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher entièrement. A vrai dire il avait commencé, mais il s'était vite demander à quoi bon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait sortir de cette chambre, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de s'habiller ou d'être présentable pour quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas comme si on l'attendait à l'extérieur. Ou quelque part ailleurs. Ron détestait l'idée qu'il puisse être… Il ne savait même pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Ron le détestait. Hermione avait peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne devait pas savoir quoi en penser, ou comment réagir. Et ne pas savoir, c'était pour elle une terrifiante réalité. Les autres n'avaient rien dit. Silence total. Personne ne disait rien, dans ces cas là. Et moins encore quand on ne démentait pas. Harry n'avait pas démenti. Harry… Harry avait dit _« peut-être bien »_. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, peut-être bien ? Une chose était certaine, ça ne voulait pas dire non. Ça voulait presque dire le contraire.

Au fond, Ronald avait vu juste. Il était sorti de son dortoir après le couvre feu, alors que ses amis dormaient. Il avait traversé la moitié du château en pleine nuit. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt qui portait _son_ odeur et il s'était glissé dans _son_ lit. Parce qu'_il_ lui manquait. Draco Malfoy lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'il avait réalisé ça il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps son le jet brûlant de la douche. Il ferma doucement les yeux, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Déjà parce que c'était fatigant. Et puis… une larme franchit le barrage de ses cils et il plaqua un oreiller sur son visage. Il cria très fort, aussi fort qu'il put. Il ne savait pas gérer.

Quand son parrain était mort, il avait eu une raison de pleurer. Une raison plus que nécessaire, et il ne s'était pas fait prier. Mais là… C'était ridicule, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait pleurer d'amour pour quelqu'un. Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Pleurer d'amour… Il en aurait presque ri. Est-ce qu'au moins Malfoy pensait à lui ? Est-ce qu'au moins il avait eu _une seule_ pensée pour lui depuis son départ de Poudlard ? Il se sentit pathétique. Malfoy avait bien mieux à faire que de penser à lui. Malfoy était au tribunal à l'heure qu'il était, Malfoy témoignait contre son père. D'ailleurs… qu'elle heure était-il ? Il tourna mollement la tête vers le réveil du Serpentard. Il fixa de longues secondes le cadran indiquant quatorze heures trente neuf. Un frisson le traversa et il eut froid. Il se redressa sur le lit, se saisit de la serviette qu'il avait abandonnée près de lui et se leva pour enfiler un bas de pyjama. Ainsi qu'un nouveau tee-shirt blanc.

-Dobby, appela-t-il doucement.

L'elfe apparut dans la chambre dans un « plop » sonore.

-Qu'y a-t-il pour monsieur Harry Potter ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il n'était même plus sûr de ce pourquoi il l'avait appelé. Il eut une envie subite de réconfort. Lui-même ne comprit pas pourquoi il fit cette demande-là.

-Apporte-moi un thé. Un thé vert.

-Rien de solide, monsieur ?

Dobby semblait surpris et Harry prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais la vérité était là.

-Non je n'ai… je n'ai pas faim.

Il se glissa de nouveau entre les draps chauds et se recroquevilla sur le côté, dos à l'elfe qui disparaissait avec sa commande en tête.

_**.**_

Le week-end touchait à sa fin, il était tard à Pré-au-lard quand le bruit sourd d'un transplanage fit sursauter le chat qui dormait là. Seul le crissement aigu de son miaulement de panique fendit la nuit. Severus épousseta sa robe, puis tourna la tête vers son petit protégé. Draco avait le regard vide, il semblait ne regarder rien. L'homme passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

-C'est fini, maintenant.

Le jeune Malfoy releva les yeux sur lui et réussit à lui sourire malgré la fatigue, et malgré le reste.

-Oui, oui je sais.

Il laissa son parrain mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'unique calèche de sombrals qui les attendait pour les mener au château. Severus voulut insister pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Draco préférait être seul alors il refusa. Poliment, mais il refusa. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à sa chambre de préfet et jeta sa cape sur la chaise qu'il savait sur sa droite. Dans le noir il crut que quelque chose avait bougé, mais quand il tendit l'oreille seul un épais silence lui répondit. Ce devait être son imagination. Il referma la porte et alluma la lumière.

-Hmff…

Draco sursauta en entendant l'étrange grognement sortir de son lit.

-P… Potter ?

Harry se retourna surpris vers lui, puis détourna les yeux en bredouillant des excuses incompréhensibles. Il le trouva… adorable. Mais ce devait être la fatigue. Il se leva et ramassa un pantalon qu'il enfila, encore un peu endormi.

-Tu… Enfin tu… Le procès n'est pas encore terminé, si ?…

Il portait un tee-shirt, un grand tee-shirt blanc. Et il n'était pas à lui, il était à Draco. Le jeune Serpentard eut un sourire épuisé.

-Non, mais normalement je… je n'aurai plus à… enfin à témoigner quoi.

-Ah, ok, c'est… c'est plutôt bien, ça. Hum, et… encore désolé pour…

Draco ne le laissa pas terminer et lui barra le passage en levant le bras devant lui quand il passa près de lui. Quand le tissu de son tee-shirt lui efflora la paume de la main il enroula son bras autour du corps du jeune homme pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, souffler enfin.

-Tu m'as manqué, Harry…

Harry… Cela sonnait si bien dans sa bouche, il l'avait si peu dit auparavant. Il sentit qu'il refermait doucement ses bras autour de sa taille et il ferma les yeux.

-Toi aussi, Draco. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Draco. Cela faisait tout aussi drôle de l'entendre de sa bouche. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se décolla doucement de cette source immense de chaleur.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Tu veux que… que je reste ?

Draco hocha doucement la tête et une nuée de papillons se souleva dans le ventre d'Harry. Il se sentit… heureux. Il s'écarta de lui et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il le regarda se déshabiller. Il retira sa robe par le haut et le tissu ébouriffa ses cheveux, il déboucla sa ceinture et après avoir fait glisser son pantalon à ses chevilles en profita pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol avec le reste. Harry le regarda aussi s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et ôter ses chaussettes.

-Tu comptes dormir debout ?

Le ton était doux malgré la fatigue et Harry eut un petit sourire gêné. Mais Draco se glissa sous les couvertures et le Gryffondor retira le pantalon bien trop vite enfilé pour aller se coucher près de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais la chaleur d'un autre corps à ses côtés l'enivra de bonheur. Que Malfoy fût rentré lui faisait un bien fou. Draco leva le bras pour éteindre la lumière et l'obscurité les engloba. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu et ne décrochait pas son regard du plafond aussi noir que le reste de la chambre. Il sentit Draco bouger, puis ses doigts le toucher, comme à tâtons. Quand il trouva sa taille il passa son bras autour d'elle et l'attira à lui. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre, il posa ses mains, incertaines, sur les hanches du Serpentard alors que lui nichait son visage contre son épaule.

-Bonne nuit, Harry… Souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le sommeil.

Le Gryffondor resserra sa prise en glissant ses mains dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Ce fut ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil profond.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! :) Vos avis m'intéressent toujours :D

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain le **01/03/13** !

A bientôt !

Chip.


	13. 12 - Reste

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** LEMON EN FIN D'HISTOIRE.

**RAR** :

Zardo : Salut Zardo ! Contente qu'il t'ait plu :D J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi… Muhahaha… *petite musique de suspens* xD Bonne lecture ^_^

Kisis : Comme quoi, il leur fallait bien ça ! ^^ Un petit coup de pouce, et ça repart x) Bon chapitre ! :)

Hinae : J'avais même pas remarqué, tu vois ! xD Quoique… c'est vrai que je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, maintenant je sais pourquoi… x) Allez, bonne lecture ! ^_^

Carotte : Eeet… le jour du réveil est arrivé ! ^^ Pour Severus, je crois que j'aime vraiment bien ce personnage, alors que le fais « super parrain » ! xD Et comme c'est vendredi, bon chapitre ! :)

Marjo : Salut Marjo ! C'est vraiment cool que ça te plaise :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout pareil ^_^ Bonne lecture !

Angeleye : Même pas un tout mini commentaire constructif ? xD Meuuu siii ! Regarde, tu m'as fait une super review ^_^ Je suis contente en tout cas que tu ais aimé la façon dont j'ai fait évolué leur relation, j'espère que ça va continuer :) Bon chapitre !

Lu : Salut, Lu ! Une chose pour commencer… je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment te répondre xD Parce que c'était trop lent jusqu'au 10, et trop rapide arrivé au 11… En même temps c'est bien que tu m'ais dit ça parce que comme la plupart des autres ont attendu une semaine entre chaque, c'est bien aussi d'avoir la vision de quelqu'un qui lit tout d'un coup :) Pour la première partie j'imagine que le fait qu'ils se détestent au début de l'histoire n'aide pas à la mise en place du facteur « Amour » x) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ci rétablira peut-être la balance dans l'évolution ! Tu me diras ^_^ Bonne lecture !

Loki'd again : Ravie que ça t'ait plu, Loki ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^_^ Bonne lecture !

**Vous êtes encore et toujours plus nombreux à m'ajouter en Favoris/Follower, MERCI ! :D**

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 12. Reste -**

Harry fut doucement réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil. Il ouvrit les yeux, presque lentement. Comme s'il profitait au plus de l'instant. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard mercure de Draco rivé sur lui. C'était doux, c'était intense. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes encore. Avant qu'Harry ne détourne les yeux, un léger sourire gêné sur le visage. Il roula sur le dos, puis bafouilla en se levant.

-Je vais, tu sais… prendre une… douche.

Harry disparut dans la salle de bain et Draco, relevé sur les coudes, se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il ne comprenait pas encore exactement pourquoi, mais il avait invité Potter à passer la nuit avec lui. Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres. C'avait été une très belle nuit. Sa chaleur l'avait réconforté. Il s'était senti bien moins seul. Draco ferma les yeux, il entendait l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne s'était pas senti si bien depuis… une éternité. Il revit le regard à peine éveillé d'Harry quelques minutes plus tôt et un fourmillement intense le prit au niveau de l'estomac. Comme une nuée de papillons. La porte de la salle d'eau se rouvrant lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

-Bon, eh bien… je… je vais y aller.

Il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir et sauta presque sur ses pieds. Avant de s'en rendre compte il était derrière lui. Il le retint par la manche et lui donna un baiser, léger, lui effleura les lèvres, le temps d'une seconde. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à son propre geste. Il avait de la chance s'il ne s'en tirait qu'avec cet apparent manque de réaction de la part du Gryffondor. Parce qu'Harry semblait figé dans de la pierre. Le temps flotta entre eux, incertain. Et puis Draco vit le rouge et or sourire un peu, aussi gêné qu'à son réveil. Il ne savait pas où se mettre et le Serpentard attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose.

-Ouais… Hésita-t-il avant de se racler la gorge. Je… salut.

Il tourna les talons et Draco ne se résolut à refermer sa porte que lorsqu'il eut disparu au couloir suivant. Il se laissa glisser contre le battant et ferma les yeux. Il passa les doigts sur ses lèvres. Grisant.

_**.**_

-Tu sais, Harry… Avec Hermione on a parlé, et…

Harry regardait devant lui le regard vague. Il fit un infime mouvement de tête vers son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il écoutait. Il avait toute son attention, il donnait de l'importance à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il donnait de l'importance à leur amitié. C'aurait pu être vrai, le cœur y était, mais c'était un mensonge.

-Enfin, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas été là pour toi, alors que visiblement tu n'allais pas bien et…

Parce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se sortir Draco de la tête. Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Parce qu'il y avait bien une différence entre savoir et _savoir_. Est-ce que c'était normal de vouloir revivre ce réveil, encore et encore ? Il s'était sentit si bien, l'espace d'une seconde, ou deux…

-Et je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu te dire et… et toutes les fois où je t'ai blessé.

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte. Il avait passé la nuit avec Draco Malfoy. Pas par obligation, juste… comme ça. Draco Malfoy l'avait invité dans son lit et il s'y était glissé non sans plaisir. Il avait passé les bras autour de son corps et Harry l'avait laissé se blottir dans son cou.

-Je me dis que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, je… j'espère que notre amitié est toujours…

Ron se tut mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il glissa distraitement le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres. Il s'était même fait embrasser le matin même sur le pas de sa porte. Enfin… « embrassé ». Draco avait effleuré ses lèvres, comme s'il avait eu peur de le blesser. Ça avait été si doux…

-Et c'est là que le chimpanzé a explosé.

-Hein ? Sursauta-t-il en se retournant vers son ami

Ron sembla déçu. Il baissa les yeux et Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait come l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important. Son ami se leva et mit son sac à son épaule.

-Laisse tomber… Souffla-t-il de dépit.

Harry le vit partir et il se serait mis des baffes. Il se retourna vers Hermione, elle semblait hésiter entre la compassion et les reproches. Elle se contenta d'un sourire sans joie.

-Il vient de te faire les plus belles excuses dont il était capable. Et toi…

-Oh Hermione, je… Je suis…

-Je sais, tu es désolé.

Elle se leva à son tour et Harry crut un instant qu'il avait tout perdu. Mais elle mit son sac à l'épaule et se retourna vers lui.

-Tu viens ? Je crois qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu ne lui en veux pas.

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre et n'osa pas bouger tout de suite. Hermione fronça les sourcils, soudain incertaine, presque gênée.

-A moins… que tu lui en veuilles ? Ce qui serait… enfin, ce qui serait compréhensible…

-Non ! Réagit-il enfin. Non, pas du tout, je… je ne veux pas… Enfin, tu comprends ?

Son amie lui sourit et d'un geste de la tête l'incita à la suivre. Ils contournèrent chacun la table par leur côté et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Harry était nerveux. Mais quel con ! Ron faisait le premier pas et lui, l'écoutait-il ? Que nenni ! Il préférait se morfondre sur son propre cas. Quoique son cas méritait quand même qu'il se penche dessus. Par exemple… Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il se tortillait inconsciemment les doigts.

-Et qu… qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Demanda-t-il à son amie, incertain.

-Il faut que ça vienne du cœur, Harry. Sois… sois toi.

-Ok… Frissonna-t-il.

Il ne s'en trouvait pas plus avancé. Il arrivait devant la salle de métamorphose, Ron était là, déjà. Il le vit et détourna les yeux, Harry n'y vit pas là un bon augure. C'était tellement compliqué de rattraper une boulette comme celle-là… Par quoi allait-il commencer ? Ron allait-il seulement l'écouter ? Le laisser parler ? Il souffla. Plusieurs fois.

-Naturel… Lui glissa doucement Hermione.

Facile à dire. Il ferma un instant les yeux. _Salut Ron, je…_ Ridicule, ils s'étaient déjà vus, pas besoin de le saluer. _Ecoute, je sais que…_ Mauvais, ordonner d'écouter n'était pas la meilleure façon de l'aborder. _Ron ?…_ Et une fois qu'il le regardait, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Préférant soudain les gestes aux mots, Harry courut vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il put et s'empressa de s'excuser.

-Je suis trop con, désolé Ron. Hermione m'a dit, je suis un imbécile.

D'abord surpris, Ron finit par refermer ses bras sur lui, un rire légèrement étouffé au bout des lèvres.

-Alors on est toujours amis ? S'enquit-il.

-Bien sûr qu'on est amis.

Harry voulut se reculer mais Ron le retint en murmurant à son oreille.

-T'es amoureux de lui, pas vrai ?

Pris de court, Harry ne sut quoi dire, les yeux écarquillés. Il finit par se reculer et ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

-Je… Hésita-t-il.

-Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

De nouveau les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Perdu, il chercha une aide du regard, mais il était tout seul. Derrière eux Hermione était la seule spectatrice de leur réconciliation, autour d'eux personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne savait pour lui. Il croisa le regard de Draco qui attendait avec ses amis le début du cours et il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ronald posa sa main à son épaule dans une tentative pour l'apaiser un peu.

-C'est pas grave, souffla-t-il. On en reparlera, si tu veux.

-Non je… il n'y a pas de souci.

Ron ne parut pas savoir comme l'interpréter.

-Je veux dire… Fit Harry en tentant d'être convainquant. Rien n'a changé.

Il ne fut pas certain d'être cru, lui-même ne pouvait pas en être moins sûr. Il était presque même persuadé du contraire. C'est ce à quoi il pensa quand McGonagall arriva et qu'il passa à sa suite, juste devant Malfoy qui le suivit du regard.

_**.**_

La matinée s'était déroulée plutôt calmement. Un peu trop, peut-être. Draco n'avait réussi à capter que trois regards d'Harry. Tous accidentels. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que la nuit passée l'avait effrayé ? Ou était-ce le semblant de baiser le matin même sur le pas de sa porte… Draco passa une fois de plus les doigts sur ses lèvres. Face à lui, à la table des Gryffondor, Harry mangeait sans entrain. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si retissant devant un repas. Mais à vrai dire, lui-même n'avait touché que très peu à son assiette.

-T'as l'air ailleurs.

Draco sursauta presque avant de se retourner vers son ami. Le Black avait cet air si serein qu'il arborait quand il savait son ami en guérilla intérieure. Comme pour rétablir un poids dans la balance universelle. Ou plutôt… comme pour se préparer à recevoir toute la frustration dont Draco aurait besoin de se débarrasser.

-Je le suis, répondit-il doucement.

-Tu veux en parler ?

En parler. Draco reporta son regard vers la table rouge et or. Harry parlait avec ses amis, entre deux ridicules fourchetées. Il ne se lassait plus de le regarder. Il voulait le voir sourire. Il voulait le faire sourire. En parler…

-Non, finit-il par dire doucement.

Blaise ne parut qu'à moitié surpris seulement.

-Bien, comme tu veux.

Il laissa planer entre eux un silence seulement dérangé par le bruit ambiant de la Grande Salle et les quelques discussions houleuses de la table Serpentard.

-Dis-moi seulement… Avança-t-il doucement. C'est le procès ?

Le procès. Draco n'esquissa pas un geste. Il était allé jusqu'à l'oublier. Il venait de passer un week-end absolument exécrable et il n'y pensait déjà plus, comme si la nuit qu'il venait de passer avait entièrement nettoyé son esprit embrouillé. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rappeler à son corps le réconfort de la chaleur d'Harry entre ses bras. Non, ce n'était pas le procès. Comment le dire à Blaise ? Comment lui dire qu'après être passé par une étape aussi douloureuse de son existence il l'avait déjà faite passer à la trappe. C'était presque comme s'il ne l'avait pas vécu. Comme si ce n'était que futilité face au regard embrumé d'Harry au réveil.

-Dray, les interrompit Pansy sans même s'en rendre compte.

Draco se retourna vers elle. Il aurait au moins voulu pouvoir répondre à Blaise un deuxième « non » calme et posé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet. Autant que Blaise pouvait le paraître. Il lui sourit doucement en secouant discrètement la tête alors que Pansy continuait. Le « non » calme et posé fut bien interprété.

-Maintenant que t'es débarrassé de tes emmerdes, tu penses aller à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ?

-Je suppose que par « emmerdes » tu veux dire « Potter », s'avança Draco.

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Elle voulait lui changer les idées, il le voyait bien, surpassant le fait qu'il était sensé la haïr pour sa presque tentative de meurtre. Pansy était une bonne amie, malgré ses excès extrémistes, et si elle n'avait pas eu ce petit béguin encombrant pour lui elle aurait peut-être remarqué ce qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le matin. Et c'était Potter qui trottait dans sa tête. Il lui sourit, soudain détendu. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, Pansy était toujours là.

-Je sais pas, déclara-t-il. Peut-être, on verra ce week-end !

Son regarda retomba sur la table Gryffondor et il se rembrunit. Si certaines choses ne changeaient pas, ce n'était pas son cas.

_**.**_

Harry n'arrivait pas à accrocher. Toutes ces conversations, toute cette… vie. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme si la semaine passée avait créé entre lui et ses amis un fossé infranchissable. Il n'arrivait pas à rire aux blagues de Seamus et aux remarques de Ron, il ne s'intéressait plus aux paris clandestins de Dean sur les relations humaines, comme il les appelait, et il avait tout le mal du monde à suivre Hermione dans ses théories grandioses sur la psychologie sorcière. Il ne se souvenait même plus où est-ce qu'ils marchaient tous comme ça.

En salle commune, sans doute, après tout ils venaient de dîner. Harry ne se souvenait pas non plus de ce qu'il avait mangé. Il regardait ses amis évoluer dans leur monde et se demandait si le sien allait les rejoindre un jour. Il faudrait bien, pourtant. Il faudrait bien…

On le retint par la manche et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne crie pas. Sous la surprise, il ne se débattit même pas. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans l'odeur qui émanait de cette peau pâle. Libéré, il se retourna, sur le qui-vive. Ils étaient à l'écart, il regarda autour d'eux, tentant de calmer son cœur.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Dors avec moi ce soir.

Draco aussi avait le cœur qui battait vite et le souffle court. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Quoi ?

-Dors avec moi ce soir, Harry…

Le Gryffondor regarda une fois encore autour d'eux, nerveux. Il pensa à Ron, à Hermione et aux autres. Il sentit Draco lui prendre les mains, il évita son regard. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, son cœur s'emballait. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, rien que pour une seconde de répit.

-J'ai besoin de ça, souffla Draco, presque douloureux.

-Je…

-S'il-te-plait…

Les mains de Draco étaient chaudes contre les siennes. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. L'espace d'un instant il se sentit vivant. Et important. Et tellement bien… Il repensa à ses amis, aux évènements du matin, au sourire de Ron et à la nouvelle chance qui lui était accordée.

-Je… non.

Il fit glisser ses mains de celles du Serpentard.

-Je suis… je suis désolé, je…

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un second. Draco semblait face à un fantôme et le reflet qu'Harry vit dans ses yeux lui fit peur. Comme s'il venait de l'achever. Et il s'en voulut, tellement… Il déglutit.

-Je…

Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, alors il se dépêcha de retrouver ses amis, laissant Draco derrière lui. Le petit groupe de Gryffondor marchait toujours en direction de leur salle commune, même si Harry remarqua qu'ils semblaient plus lents que lorsqu'il les avait quittés. Ce fut Ron qui le vit en premier.

-Harry, mon pote ! Où t'étais passé ?

-Oh, nulle part. C'est pas important.

Il eut un petit sourire qui rassura tout le monde, mais Ron se rapprocha de lui sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione qui n'intervint pas.

-C'était Malfoy ?

Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil à leurs amis qui ne faisaient déjà plus attention à eux.

-Ecoute, Ron, c'est pas important, ok ?

-Ok…

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais l'un et l'autre s'en contentèrent. Harry ne voulait pas le perdre encore. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il lui avait dit que Malfoy l'avait invité à dormir avec lui ? Il n'était pas au courant pour la nuit passée, Harry ne vit pas pourquoi il aurait dû l'être pour celle qui n'aurait pas lieu. Ron, Hermione et les autres avaient pensé que Malfoy n'était rentré qu'au matin. Pourquoi, en cas contraire, Harry ne serait-il pas revenu au dortoir ? C'était trop risqué de leur expliquer. Il n'aurait pas su quoi « expliquer », de toute façon.

_**.**_

Draco était comme vidé. Vidé de son âme ou presque. Peut-être qu'il dramatisait, peut-être qu'il perdait la tête. Il donna le mot de passe de sa salle commune sans même y penser. Sur le pas de la porte il observa l'intérieur comme s'il le redécouvrait. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu entre ces murs.

-Draco ! S'exclama Pansy en le voyant. On te croyait mort. Allez, viens !

Il obtempéra et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du feu, face au fauteuil de la jeune fille et près du canapé que se partageaient Blaise et Théodore.

-Ça va mon pote ? S'enquit le Black alors qu'il s'installait.

Draco hocha la tête et Théo releva les yeux de son livre le temps d'un instant. Mais Pansy et Blaise reprirent le fil de leur discussion et après un sourire le voulant rassurant de Draco, Théo replongea dans son bouquin.

Pourtant il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et même s'il savait que personne ne l'attendait dans sa chambre, il aurait préféré s'y trouver. Peut-être qu'Harry y avait laissé des affaires. Il soupira doucement. Théo était dans la bulle qui lui était propre. Les autres semblaient se débrouiller très bien sans lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'unique horloge de la salle. Dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq, voilà qui l'arrangeait. Il se leva.

-Désolé les gars, mais je dois y aller.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Pansy. Mais tu viens d'arriver !

-Oui, je sais. Mais avec Potter j'ai pu faire aucune de mes rondes, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… Sourit-il.

-Ah, bah oui. Bon et bien bonne nuit, Dray !

Il fit un signe de la main à ses amis et sortit en direction de sa chambre. Il souffla. C'était un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'Harry avait eu raison de lui. Littéralement. Il doutait comme jamais. Ou plutôt… il n'y avait même plus à douter. Il n'y avait plus rien à en dire. Harry ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui. C'était presque… compréhensible. Ce qu'il leur arrivait était bien trop étrange. Y mettre fin était peut-être une bonne idée.

Il prononça son mot de passe et son estomac se serra. Il s'adossa contre sa porte en la refermant et souffla, yeux clos. Il se sentait lourd. Il desserra sa cravate, marcha jusqu'à son lit où il se débarrassa du reste de ses affaires. Il envoya valser ses chaussures sous son bureau, jeta sa chemise à même le sol, tout comme son pantalon d'uniforme et ses chaussettes, roulées en boules de rage. Il voulut se laisser tomber sur son matelas mais son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire. Il s'approcha, presque tremblant. Il ne se reconnaissait plus dans l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il passa une main sur son torse, tremblant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. Il la laissa glisser jusqu'à son boxer qu'il retira doucement.

Il s'observa longuement, dans son intégralité. Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé ? A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? La réalité le rattrapait, il se la prenait de plein fouet au visage. Il était Draco Malfoy. _Juste_ Draco Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que les choses changeraient pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait être de plus ? Peut-être qu'il était beau, et alors ? Il n'était pas exceptionnel. Il n'était pas unique. Il y avait mieux que lui. Il ne savait même pas comment gérer sa vie, il ne savait même pas réagir aux sentiments étranges qui l'étreignaient. Il se dégoutait.

Il détourna les yeux, il ne voulait plus se voir. Il réenfila son sous vêtement et se dépêcha d'aller tirer les rideaux. Il se plongea sous ses couvertures et étira le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il se recroquevilla, en quête de chaleur. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'endormir, pas comme ça, pas tout seul. Pourtant il faudrait bien. Ses yeux se fermèrent plus fort et une larme coula sur sa joue. Une seule et unique larme.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Bon... Voilà ^^ Vous aviez recommencé à m'aimer ? Ah mais il ne fallait pas ! xD

Evidemment, vos avis m'intéressent ! :)

Prochain chapitre **vendredi 08/03/13** ! ^_^ Et même, pour ceux qui ont tout suivi, c'est le 13e chapitre...

Chip.


	14. 13 - La fin

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Rappel**: Cette histoire est FINIE. Elle compte **1 prologue**, **13 chapitres** et **1 épilogue** !

**AVERTISSEMENT : LEMON ! LÀ, MAINTENANT, TOUT DE SUITE.  
****A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIQUE AVERTI.**

**RAR** :

Kisis : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry est un adolescent qui doute… c'est débile, cette espèce là ^^ Et puis sincèrement, si tout était allé bien tout de suite, c'aurait été un peu fade, non ? Bon, je ne dis pas que là c'est le Nirvana, mais personnellement je n'aurais pas pu finir si « facilement » x) En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras mieux ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne lecture :)

Carotte : Un imbécile, hein ? Je crois que tout le monde a été d'accord là-dessus ! x) Par contre la dépression… pas tout de suite, hein… Enfin, tu vas voir ça ! ^_^ En tout cas profite bien de ce chapitre, parce que c'est le dernier ! :)

Black-Rabe : Hi ! Contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, même si le déroulement de l'histoire ne t'apparaît pas spécialement juste ^^ En fait je crois qu'au vu de ce que j'ai écrit précédemment, cette longueur est mon record ! (Que des OS, et certains très courts… ^^) Mais je tente de « combattre » ça, si l'on peut dire. J'ai quelques idées de fics à chapitre et j'essaye d'être la plus juste possible dans l'évolution de l'histoire à chaque fois ^_^ Et c'est avec des reviews comme ça que je garde le courage qui m'est nécessaire xD En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Guest : Effectivement, ça tient _grave_ la route ! xD Je suis flattée que ce chapitre t'ait autant enthousiasmé, en tout cas ! ^_^ Et voilà le 13e (et dernier…) chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

**Et l'éternel remerciement à tous ceux qui m'ont encore ajoutée en favoris/follower ! :D**

Enjoy ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 13. La Fin -**

Harry n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait un poids dans l'estomac et la gorge nouée. Il avait froid et chaud à la fois. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il fit glisser sa main sur ses draps froissés, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit ici ? Il ferma les yeux, le visage crispé, la mâchoire contractée. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ils étaient humides, mouillés. Il en aurait crié de rage. Mais il se contenta de se redresser sur son matelas et de passer les mains sur son visage. Il mit les pieds à terre et enfila le pantalon qui trainait là. Sur sa table de nuit il prit sa baguette et incrusta un mot, unique, sur un morceau de parchemin. _Désolé_. Les larmes aux yeux il le déposa sur la table de chevet de Ronald et passa un pull avant de quitter le dortoir. Il était trop tard pour croiser quelqu'un, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre la carte. A moins qu'il n'eut simplement pas les idées assez claires pour y penser.

Tout le chemin durant il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. La vision brouillée par les larmes retenues, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que ce n'en était pas une. C'était le truc le plus stupide qu'il n'eut jamais fait. Bien sûr il avait déjà fait ce même chemin quelques jours auparavant, mais il savait qu'à son arrivée la chambre serait vide. Aujourd'hui…

Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée d'un mot de passe. Un seul petit mot qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et si Draco l'avait changé ? Et s'il se retrouvait coincé dans ce couloir ? Et si…

-Némésis.

Sa voix était sourde, presque tremblante, mais la porte se déverrouilla. Alors il appuya sur la poignée et poussa doucement le battant. Il referma derrière lui aussi discrètement qu'il put.

-Lumos.

Le murmure lui permit de porter son regard sur le lit occupé. Draco lui tournait le dos, les bras sous l'oreiller. Harry resta là, immobile, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Alors il prit le siège du bureau du Serpentard, le tourna vers le lit et s'assit, genoux repliés sur le torse. Les larmes le submergèrent de nouveau, en silence. Il se sentait… tellement perdu…

_**.**_

Draco se sentit tirer du sommeil sans raison apparente. Il fronça les sourcils, yeux clos. On ne se réveillait _jamais_ sans raison. Pas au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour voir son réveil. A peine minuit et demi… Il retint sa respiration, tendit l'oreille. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Quelque chose comme… un reniflement ? Prudent, il allongea la main jusqu'à sa table de chevet où il se saisit de sa baguette.

-Lumos…

Il sursauta, tout comme Potter quand la lumière arriva jusqu'à lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Et puis Draco se redressa, se frotta brièvement les yeux.

-Harry ?

-Je…

La voix du Gryffondor se serra, tout comme le cœur de Draco quand il comprit qu'il pleurait. Il se leva et vint vers lui en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallut pour le dire, puis il le prit dans ses bras. Harry se leva, dans un sursaut d'énergie, pour serrer contre lui le corps chaud du Serpentard. Il pleura encore contre son épaule et Draco ne put que chuchoter des mots réconfortants à son oreille. Il le décolla de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

-Shh… shh…

Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et les larmes ne le quittaient pas. Draco ne voulait plus le voir comme ça. Hésitant une seconde, peut-être plus, il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il prit ses lèvres et Harry, désespéré, répondit à son baiser. Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors que Draco glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres et Harry resserra sa prise sur le corps du Serpentard.

Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre, ils ne respiraient plus que par intermittence. Draco commença à reculer vers son lit et ils finirent par basculer sur le matelas. Harry se laissa tourner sur le dos sous le poids du Serpentard qui descendit les lèvres dans son cou. Draco passa ses mains sous le pull du rouge et or et fut à peine étonné de ne trouver en dessous que la peau tiède du Gryffondor. Il lui retira son vêtement et fut stoppé avant de pouvoir retrouver la chaire tendre de son cou.

-Attend, Draco ! Je… Je n'ai jamais fais ça… avec un garçon…

Draco remonta une main vers son visage et caressa doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Moi je l'ai fait, une fois… Souffla-t-il. Tu me fais confiance ?

Le regard d'Harry brilla un instant d'incompréhension, sans doute incertain de ce qui allait suivre. Les yeux de Draco toujours dans les siens, sa voix ne perdit pas de sa douceur.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il hocha la tête, doucement, et Draco coula ses mains sur son torse. Il découvrit ses formes, le relief de ses muscles et la texture de sa peau. Harry passa les siennes dans le dos nu du Serpentard et ferma les yeux. Il soupira en sentant Draco pousser des hanches contre les siennes, presque inconsciemment. Il se sentit durcir sous son pantalon de jogging. Draco glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique, tout comme sous celui de son boxer. Il les fit tous deux glisser sur les jambes du Gryffondor qui vit son souffle se faire erratique sous le stress soudain.

-Draco… Geint-il, mal-à-l'aise alors que l'autre découvrait son érection naissance.

-Tu es beau, souffla le Serpentard.

Il fit déplacer ses doigts sur le sexe éveillé et Harry se tortilla sous la sensation. Draco replia sa main sur le membre enflé. Il monta, puis descendit, augmentant doucement la pression. Harry gémit malgré lui et Draco remonta vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser longuement alors que sa main flattait toujours son sexe.

-A… attend… Articula le Gryffondor. Et toi…

Draco reprit ses lèvres un instant pour le faire taire et retira ses doigts avant de se redresser pour retirer son propre boxer.

-Comme ça ? Sourit-il au rouge et or.

Harry hocha la tête, à court de mots, et Draco se recoucha sur ses hanches. Ils gémirent de concert quand leurs érections se frottèrent l'une à l'autre. Harry glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Draco pour connaître ça encore. Il gémit encore et le Serpentard émit un son rauque. Il planta ses dents dans la peau halée du cou du rouge et or qui frissonna de plaisir. Draco descendit sa main jusqu'aux cuisses d'Harry et la caressa en allant vers son intimité. Il s'approcha de son anus et il sentit Harry se tendre.

-Fais-moi confiance… Souffla Draco à son oreille.

Il déplaça son autre main jusqu'à son sexe pour lui permettre de se laisser aller. Harry gémit sous ses caresses et Draco commença à insérer un premier doigt.

-Pousse un peu… Fit-il d'une voix douce.

-De… de quoi ? Réussit à dire Harry difficilement.

-Si tu pousses ça aidera.

-D'a… d'accord…

Draco sentit son doigt s'enfoncer avec plus de facilité et entendit Harry souffler doucement. Il le caressait toujours et descendit une langue tendre sur son torse frémissant. Il entama un léger va et vient de son unique doigt.

-C'est bizarre… Confia Harry, mal-à-l'aise.

-Je sais.

Le Serpentard remonta à son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Il retira son doigt pour en réinsérer deux. Harry gémit à même ses lèvres, d'inconfort.

-Je vais écarter un peu les doigts, prévint-il doucement. Ça va tirer un peu, mais pour la suite ça va t'aider.

Son regard était doux et rassurant, et Harry se raccrocha à ses yeux. Il hocha la tête, le souffle court. Etrangement il se détendit sous l'attouchement, même s'il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Draco quand il sentit ses chaires tirer trop fort. Il releva malgré lui les jambes pour rendre un accès plus simple. Draco lui sentait son désir grandir à chaque seconde qui passait alors qu'il pouvait voir Harry haleter et se tordre sous lui. Il était magnifique. Le vert et argent retira ses doigts et cessa de masturber Harry qui rouvrit les yeux, comme groggy. Draco releva le bassin du Gryffondor et se présenta à son entrée. La respiration d'Harry se fit plus profonde quand il sentit le gland humide de Draco contre son anus.

-Détend-toi, souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant doucement.

Harry grimaça soudain.

-Attend, attend…

-Pousse, comme tout à l'heure.

-O… ok…

Draco reprit son pénis entre ses doigts et entreprit de le détendre alors que lui-même devait se faire violence pour rester aussi lent que possible. Harry était chaud, et étroit, et Draco était le premier à le connaître de cette façon. Il s'enfonça encore, et encore… Il gémit tant les sensations étaient intenses.

-Attend ! L'arrêta soudain Harry. Attend, encore un peu…

Draco eut un tendre sourire et s'approcha de ses lèvres.

-Je suis entré, fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Qu… quoi ? Haleta le Gryffondor.

-J'y suis, répéta-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Bafouilla Harry en remuant doucement sous lui. C'est… c'est pas rien… Convint-il finalement.

Draco, sourire aux lèvres, entama un lent va et vient qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Il ne lâcha pas le sexe d'Harry, plus dur encore qu'auparavant. Il appréciait le touché, et plus que ça encore. Il serra plus près de lui le corps de Draco et l'incita à revenir plus profondément en lui. Un cri lui échappa quand le Serpentard toucha un point sensible quelque part au fond. Il encercla ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement rauque et le plaisir lui montait à la tête. Le vert et argent augmenta doucement la cadence, désireux de plus de sensations. Il haletait de plaisir, il accéléra encore. Harry émit un cri rauque qui surprit le Serpentard, il se redressa pour le regarder. Le rouge et or avait les yeux fermés, des larmes perlaient à leurs bords, son cœur fit un bond.

-Je te fais mal ? S'empressa-t-il de demander, inquiet.

-T'… Haleta Harry. T'arrête pas !

-T'es sûr ?

-O… ouais ! C'est… c'est trop bon…

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa le temps d'un instant, et puis il reprit ses coups de reins, aussi profonds que possible. Il reprit le sexe de son amant et le masturba au rythme de la pénétration. Harry se cambra sous lui et il accéléra. Bientôt son amant jouit entre ses doigts et Draco sentit ses chaires se resserrer autour de son sexe en mouvement. Il accéléra encore, puis se déversa à son tour dans son corps avec un gémissement rauque. Ses forces le lâchèrent et il lui fallut un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas s'effondrer sur Harry. Il se retira doucement pour ensuite rouler à ses côtés. Ils étaient essoufflés, mais légers. Draco retrouvait lentement ses esprits, les brumes du plaisir se dissipaient doucement. Il aurait pu rester là sur ce lit pour toujours. Il sentit une main venir caresser son torse, légère. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui le regardait tendrement.

-Comment… Commença le Gryffondor, doux sourire aux lèvres. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser une seule seconde… que je pouvais me passer de toi…

Draco leva une main jusqu'à son visage et caressa sa joue. Il se redressa pour mieux venir l'embrasser. Ses bras glissèrent le long de son corps pour aller enserrer sa taille et Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes et finirent par s'endormir ainsi, comme en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**.**_

Draco n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux quand son réveil se déclencha. Ce qui s'était passé la veille était si surréaliste qu'il avait peur qu'en se réveillant tout ne disparaisse en fumée. Il avait l'impression étrange que rien n'était cohérent. Harry, assis près de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, se repentissent du refus qu'il lui avait donné… Mais tout contre son corps il y avait la douce chaleur que devait avoir celui d'un être cher, alors il battit des paupières.

Harry était là. Il était bien là. Et il le regardait avec une telle intensité… Jamais Draco n'avait vu de regard si sincère. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de profondément touchant. Harry semblait heureux, mais aussi incertain… presque bouleversé. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sembla vouloir en sortir. Draco pria pour qu'il ne regrette rien. Après cette nuit, il ne pourrait plus si facilement tirer un trait sur tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Harry leva une main vers son visage et replaça une mèche blonde. Il tremblait un peu.

-Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il comme le plus lourd des secrets.

Un temps passa. Une éternité… Une éternité pendant laquelle Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et son sang réchauffer son corps tiède. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui et le laissa se perdre dans son cou. Puis il embrassa sa tempe.

-Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, lui promit-il tel une délivrance.

Le Gryffondor eut un rire étouffé de sanglots. Soulagé, moins perdu peut-être. Draco embrassa sa joue, puis sa mâchoire. Il alla se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Jamais ses mots ne lui avaient semblé si justes. Comme si enfin il trouvait comment nommer cette boule de chaleur dans le fond de son estomac. Comme si maintenant qu'il les avait dit, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Rien excepté le parfum d'Harry et sa chaleur tout contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité. Une bien trop courte éternité. Et puis le Rouge et Or remua entre ses bras et se dégagea doucement, étouffant un petit rire quand Draco protesta.

-Il faut que je prenne une douche… Souffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard le laissa alors docilement couler de ses bras. Il vit Harry quitter ses draps après cette première nuit d'amour et il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans un de ces films romantiques à l'eau de rose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Cela le fit sourire. Harry était nu, son regard glissa jusqu'à son fessier et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contemplatif. Quand la porte de ma salle de bain se referma sur lui, Draco inspira profondément et se recala contre les oreillers. Il se sentait bien. Il ferma les yeux. Le son lointain de l'eau coulant dans la douche parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, relaxant.

Il imagina le Gryffondor dans une action si… normale, et il eut chaud au cœur. Pas seulement le fait de l'imaginer entièrement nu sous sa douche, dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse. Mais surtout le voir comme une personne entière, vivante, simple, aussi près de lui. Il avait enfin découvert le côté humain de Potter. Et il lui plaisait bien, ce côté-là. Il le rendait un peu fragile, un peu vulnérable… carrément plus sensuel. Il repensa à sa chaleur tout contre lui, à ses baisers mouillés. Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer… Harry était en ce moment même entièrement nu sous sa douche, dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse.

La porte se rouvrit et il fit de même avec ses yeux. Harry lui apparut tellement beau… Ses lunettes étaient embuées par la chaleur qui se dégageait toujours de son corps fraichement sorti de sous le jet brûlant. Elles étaient, avec la serviette qu'il avait enroulée à ses hanches, les seules à le vêtir. Draco se leva et marcha vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit Harry refermer les siens dans son dos et sourire tout contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Je t'aime.

Draco embrassa son cou et Harry eut un rire léger. Comme il aimait l'entendre rire… Il sentit une de ses mains remonter dans ses cheveux, puis le souffle d'Harry contre son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se décolla de lui pour le voir et eut un doux sourire. Et puis il l'embrassa. Il se sentit bête, dans un sens. Il avait l'impression d'être… heureux pour rien. Comme si… comme si chaque seconde de sa vie lui paraissait plus sucrée. Absurde. Les secondes ne pouvaient pas être _sucrées_. Mais la langue de Potter caressait si tendrement la sienne qu'il se prit à sourire contre ses lèvres. Le temps pouvait bien avoir le goût qu'il voulait.

-Tu devrais te laver, toi aussi, finit par dire Harry en se reculant.

Draco haussant un sourcil et prit un air faussement indisposé.

-Tu insinues que je suis sale, c'est ça ? Fit-il de sa voix la plus aristocrate.

-T'es con, pouffa son petit ami.

Son petit ami… Il eut un sourire tendre. Il embrassa sa bouche du bout des lèvres et se rendit à la salle d'eau. Harry défit la serviette de ses hanches pour se frotter les cheveux. Il ouvrit l'armoire de Draco et sourit quand il vit que certaines de ses affaires étaient toujours là. Il prit un uniforme propre, un caleçon et des chaussettes. Il aimait l'idée de faire ça ici, alors que Draco prenait sa douche dans la pièce d'à côté. Ça avait quelque chose de presque… banal. Sa vie ne l'avait pas été assez. Il appréciait chaque instant normal de son existence. Se brosser les dents le matin était chaque fois une intense expérience. Un étouffa un rire en se passant la langue sur les dents. Il exagérait peut-être un peu. Mais se sentir vivant était un cadeau formidable du destin. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Les horreurs étaient loin derrière eux, maintenant. C'était comme si rien ne s'étaient jamais passé. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été heureux… Un poids s'abattit soudain sur lui et le coupa dans le fil de ses pensées devenues mélancoliques.

-Draco !

Le Serpentard embrassait son cou, le parsemant de baisers papillons. Harry tourna la tête pour embrasser ses cheveux et roula pour échanger leurs places. Il l'embrassa. Sur la bouche. Il l'aimait bien cette idée-là, aussi.

-Debout ! Décida-t-il en se levant.

-T'as faim ? Demanda doucement Draco en se redressant sur les coudes.

Harry se retourna vers lui, sourire amusé aux lèvres. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'aurait même pas dû avoir à demander pour en être sûr.

-Bien sûr que j'ai faim ! Rit-il.

Et puis quelque chose dans les yeux du Serpentard fit tarir son rire. Son regard était tendre, mais il y avait comme un fond de sincère soulagement, et les restes d'une sourde inquiétude. Il repensa alors à son manque d'appétit de ces derniers jours.

-Oh.

Et il se sentit gêné.

-T'avais remarqué ? Tenta-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

Le ton était doux, le sourire aussi. Harry revint jusqu'au bord du lit et se pencha vers son visage où il embrassa chastement ses lèvres.

-Eh bah tu vois, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ça va.

Il prit soudain ses mains et le tira hors du lit.

-Alors debout ! Répéta-t-il.

Et Draco, amusé et rassuré, s'habilla prestement à son tour.

_**.**_

-Tu ne manges rien ?

Les couloirs avaient été quasiment déserts. Les quelques élèves qu'ils avaient croisé n'avaient pas eu l'air de s'étonner de les voir ensemble. Mais en même temps, ça avait été le cas pendant plus d'une semaine. Ils ne devaient plus faire attention. La Grande Salle non plus, n'était pas des plus remplies. Les amis de Draco n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils s'étaient donc tous les deux assis à la table des Gryffondor. Le fait que les amis d'Harry n'avaient pas été là non plus avait grandement aidé à cette décision. Harry s'était presque jeté sur la nourriture. Ça faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas correctement mangé. Draco sourit doucement.

-Je prendrai un café avec eux quand ils arriveront, fit-il avec un signe de tête vers sa propre table.

Harry releva les yeux dans cette direction. Et puis il balaya la pièce du regard avant d'afficher une moue tout à fait adorable du point de vue du garçon assis à ses côtés.

-Tu me rappelles pourquoi on est en avance à ce point ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-J'avais mis mon réveil à l'heure pour aller réveiller Blaise.

Le garçon se retourna vers lui et ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

-Il se sera bien levé tout seul, ajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Il ne va pas être trop déçu ? S'enquit Harry en bon Gryffondor.

La question fit sourire Draco. Il était vraiment trop mignon…

-Il n'était pas au courant, répondit-il.

Le ventre d'Harry se rappela alors à lui et il se remit à manger sa brioche, comme rassuré. Draco ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent dans chacun de ses gestes. Dans chacun de ses traits. Jusque dans ses cheveux indisciplinables et son uniforme un peu froissé. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était arrêté de manger.

-Je me sens observé.

Il sourit, une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça.

-Tu l'es.

Il le vit sourire un peu, lui aussi, un peu gêné. Il porta son bol à ses lèvres et Draco continua de le regarder. Il découvrait tous ces petits détails auxquels on ne faisait habituellement pas attention. Et il tombait un peu plus amoureux encore.

-Tu es beau, souffla-t-il.

Quelques élèves arrivaient enfin. Certains étaient des Gryffondor, mais aucun ne s'assit près d'eux. Draco ne devait pas y être pour rien. Il n'y faisait même pas attention. Il se sentait encore plus _stupidement_ heureux qu'à son réveil.

-Je me sens niais, Potter, t'as pas idée.

Il le vit sourire contre son bol, de ce sourire presque retenu qui faisait remonter ses pommettes. Il reposa son bol et se tourna pour le regarder.

-Peut-être que tu l'es, s'amusa-t-il.

Draco sourit en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Sur celles d'Harry il y avait une fine ligne de cacao. Il passa doucement le pouce sur la trace sucrée et le Gryffondor le laissa faire. Ils se sourirent, encore. Niais était un euphémisme. Le regard du Serpentard fut attiré par quelques silhouettes familières à l'entrée de la salle et son sourire se fana, comme sa main se baissa.

-Je vais y aller, Harry, dit-il doucement.

-Mais tes potes ne sont toujours pas là… Avança Harry, incertain alors.

-Peut-être, mais les tiens si.

Le regard d'Harry se ternit.

-Oh.

Il se retourna pour les voir à son tour, puis fit de nouveau revenir ses yeux sur le garçon assis près de lui, plus pour longtemps.

-Désolé, Draco, souffla-t-il.

-Je suppose qu'on ne s'embrasse pas.

Il y avait comme de la résignation dans sa voix, la gorge d'Harry se serra.

-Désolé…

Draco se leva et ancra une dernière fois ses yeux aux siens.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Et Harry sourit doucement. Draco passa derrière lui et évita de se confronter aux regards des amis du Rouge et Or qui arrivaient tout juste. Harry n'avait pas besoin de supporter une dispute, et Draco n'avait de toute façon pas la force d'être violent devant lui. Il passa donc sans un regard pour eux.

-Eh, Malfoy !

Mais Weasley n'avait pas l'air de cet avis et Draco se tendit au même moment qu'Harry, toujours à table. Il se retourna, désinvolte et détaché. Mais le visage du rouquin ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un mec particulièrement énervé. Il avait juste l'air… incertain et… tiraillé entre deux camps. Même ses amis Finnigan, Thomas et Granger avaient l'air étonné de le voir comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu resterais pas un peu plus longtemps ?

Un ange passa. Peut-être deux. Et puis Draco se détendit, imperceptiblement. Il tourna la tête vers sa table où personne ne l'attendait encore, puis de nouveau il posa ses yeux sur les Rouge et Or. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu.

-Ok… Accepta-t-il.

Et Weasley ne s'assit seulement qu'à cet instant. Les autres n'ajoutèrent rien, apparemment Ron savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Draco reprit sa place près d'Harry, mais il vit bien que sa présence faisait planer une gêne autour de la table.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, dit-il alors.

Harry sourit discrètement et prit sa main sous la table, juste sur le banc entre eux. Les Gryffondor mirent quelques minutes, mais parvinrent à faire abstraction de lui. Draco ne remarqua pas le sourire de Granger lorsqu'elle eut finalement comprit la situation, ni la perplexité dans les yeux des autres. Il n'avait dans la tête qu'Harry et rien d'autre. Il gagna ainsi cinq, ou peut-être dix minutes supplémentaires à l'observer en silence, sa main dans la sienne. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas du genre en retard, et ils finirent par passer la porte de la même façon que les Rouge et Or un peu plus tôt.

-Ils sont là, dit-il doucement alors.

-Oh.

Harry sembla déçu. Il caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce.

-On se revoit en cours, continua le Gryffondor.

-Bien sûr, répondit Draco de la tendresse plein la voix.

Il se leva et passa sa main sur son épaule, qu'il pressa doucement. Il ne le vit pas, mais il sut qu'Harry souriait. Il fut à la table des Serpentard au moment où ses amis s'installaient. Il s'assit près de Blaise alors que Théo le saluait presque machinalement en se servant un café. Il fit un vague signe de tête à Pansy qui lui sourit en réponse.

-Et tu ne l'as même pas embrassé ?

Blaise, lui, ne le salua pas. Draco fut légèrement décontenancé par cette entrée en matière. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hésita quelques secondes.

-Pardon ? Réussit-il finalement à articuler.

Blaise haussa un sourcil amusé.

-T'as passé la nuit avec lui, pas vrai ?

Draco déglutit. Il déglutit même difficilement. Quoi, il était si transparent que c'était inscrit sur son visage ? Blaise était bien trop confiant, il n'aimait pas ça.

-…Non.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment convainquant et Blaise, portant son bol à son visage, continua d'un air détaché.

-J'ai croisé McKillan ce matin, c'était pas ton tour de ronde.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il essayait de se remettre dans le contexte. Et puis aussi pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire

-Oh. Ça.

Il pouvait faire bien mieux. Il tenta de mettre des mots sur ses pensées, et tenta de rendre le résultat logique et compréhensible.

-C'était… pas du tout… prémédité.

Blaise reposa son bol et se retourna vers lui, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Donc t'as passé la nuit avec lui.

-Non !

Blaise releva son deuxième sourcil, plus amusé encore. Draco se servit un café et se cacha presque le visage dans son bol.

-Bon, peut-être un peu… Marmonna-t-il.

-Un peu… ? Répéta son ami, septique. Vous avez couché ?

Draco passa à deux doigts de l'étouffement par caféine.

-_Blaise !_ S'indigna-t-il. Et puis pourquoi tu dis ça, en plus ?

-Oh je t'en prie, Dray ! Tu n'aurais pas eu honte de le dire, si vous aviez dormi.

Draco plissa les yeux et se retourna vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas honte de lui, articula-t-il clairement.

Le ton presque menaçant n'eut aucun effet sur Blaise, mais ça lui fit tout de même du bien de le dire. Pourtant les yeux de son ami étaient toujours animés de cette lueur d'amusement et il roula des yeux, légèrement exaspéré.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Donc vous avez couché, conclut le Black.

Draco voulut répondre, mais de un il ne savait pas quoi dire, et puis en plus Blaise lui coupa la parole.

-Arrête de vouloir te justifier, mon pote. C'est pas grave ! C'est même plutôt une bonne chose que tu sois amoureux.

Le préfet ne releva même pas le dernier terme employé, après tout il l'était. Même si Blaise n'était pas _sensé_ le savoir. Il fit glisser son regard sur la table d'en face, pensif.

-Ce que je disais seulement, reprit ledit Blaise. C'est qu'étant donnée la nuit passée, t'aurais au moins pu l'embrasser avant de venir nous rejoindre.

Draco hochait lentement la tête, imprimant doucement ses mots. Blaise se demanda un instant s'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Et puis avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il le vit se lever du banc avec précipitation et retourner avec une hâte à peine camouflée à la table des Gryffondor. Quand Harry le vit venir, il ne comprit pas tout de suite le pourquoi de ce revirement. En fait, il continua de ne pas comprendre jusqu'au bout, ou presque. Même lorsqu'il prit son visage entre ses mains et qu'il l'embrassa de toute sa tendresse, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa. Il se contenta de se lever de son banc pour répondre de toute son âme à la caresse, les mains dans ses cheveux. A la table des Serpentard, Blaise affichait un petit sourire satisfait, à celle des Gryffondor Ron n'était pas loin de ça. Quand il se recula, Draco posa sa main contre la joue d'Harry.

-Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça… Dit-il seulement avant de déposer une dernière fois chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis retourner près de ses amis, le cœur plus léger.

Harry se rassit doucement, des fourmis dans l'estomac. Ses amis à lui le regardaient sans rien dire. Il leur offrit un sourire contrit et puis se replongea dans son bol, le cœur battant la chamade. Il releva les yeux vers la table d'en face par-dessus son bol. Il se sentit infiniment amoureux. C'était peut-être con, peut-être même que c'était le truc le plus niais auquel il eut jamais pensé, mais… Si on le laissait choisir, il ne changerait rien à cette histoire.

A la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire malin.

**FIN.**  
(Si on veut...)

* * *

Et TADAAA ! Maintenant, je vais me cacher. (Je déteeeste les fins T-T)

Vos avis m'intéressent !

Evidemment je dis "Fin", mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un épilogue ! Je le posterai donc vendredi prochain, le **15/30/13** )

Chip. (Qui vous aime tous très fort.)


	15. 14 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **L'Univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Note** : Ça y est, c'est la fin... Plus que quelque ligne et vous aurez fini de lire "Si on devait choisir" ... Comme c'est émouvant ! Regardez, je pleure : T_T ! Bon... En tout cas je vous **REMERCIE** ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Ceux qui m'ont lu depuis le début, ceux qui ont pris l'histoire en cours, ceux qui m'ont reviewé à chaque fois, ceux qui m'ont reviewé de temps en temps, ceux qui ne m'ont pas reviewé du tout, ceux qui tomberont sur cette histoire après la fin de la publication... BREF, tout le monde. Et je suis fière que vous m'ayez lu jusqu'au bout ! Alors voilà, **MERCI** :D

**RAR **:

Kisis : Merci à toi de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ma fic et j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira :)

Nefissah : Merci beaucoup ! Si tu passes par là, ne t'en fais pas, la lecture de cette fic n'est vraiment pas une urgence, tu pourras lire cet épilogue quand il te plaira ! ^_^ Dans ce cas-là, j'espère qu'il t'ira :)

Kin : Salut Kin ! Et merci beaucoup ! :D Ne t'inquiète pas pour les non-reviews, l'important c'est que tu ais aimé, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir ^_^ J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira, et j'espère te revoir bientôt ! :)

Carotte : Oooh, meu non, faut pas être triste ! :D ('tain… Moi aussi j'le suis T-T) Bon… Eh ben j'espère que cette (vraie) fin te plaira ^_^ Bonne lecture !

**Pour tous les reviewers « anonymes » !**  
**Vendredi prochain, le 22/03/13, je posterai les réponses à vos reviews :)**  
**Donc désolée à tout ceux qui m'ont en follower, mais ce sera juste ça ! ^_^**

Voici donc l'épilogue, dernière étape de cette publication... Enjoy ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**- 14. Epilogue -**

-Alors Harry, tu crois que tu pourras t'y habituer ?

Le jeune homme revint à lui, sortant doucement de ses pensées. Il secoua un peu la tête, comme pour se remettre dans le contexte, puis se retourna vers celui qui avait su s'introduire avec brio dans sa vie.

-De quoi ? Répondit-il distraitement.

-Ça, tout ça. Ce salon, cette cuisine, cette vue… Cette vie, ici, avec moi.

Un sourire fin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait son regard s'égarer sur les murs immaculés et les quelques cartons posés à même le sol et à peine ouverts. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la voix douce et tendre et prit un chaste baiser à son propriétaire.

-Plus qu'à n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Draco sourit en passant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et ils en auraient presque oublié l'emménagement en faveur d'activité plus lubrique si des pas dans les escaliers ne les avaient pas rappelés au présent.

-Ce doit être Ron et Blaise… Dit Harry doucement.

-Je pense aussi.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un petit instant.

-On devrait aller les aider à finir.

-Tu crois ? Après quatre étages ils ne sont plus à ça près…

-Draco ! Gloussa presque son petit ami. Aller, viens.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement à la porte restée grande ouverte et virent d'emblée qu'ils avaient raison, à peu de chose près. Leur matelas deux – très grandes – places montait avec une difficulté évidente. Mais…

-Pansy ? S'étonna Draco.

-Où sont les garçons ? Continua Harry.

-Tu parles… Grommela Hermione sous l'effort. Ils portent les trucs légers…

A peine l'eut-elle dit que l'ascenseur arriva dans son « ding » caractéristique. Les deux travailleurs acharnés en sortirent avec chacun un carton dans les bras.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas arrivées ? Fit Ron comme si ça l'étonnait.

-Je te jure, renchérit Blaise, et après ça demande l'égalité !

Et dans un éclat de rire ils allèrent poser leurs légers fardeaux dans le futur salon. Sur le palier Draco et Harry ne savaient pas s'ils avaient envie de rire ou… mais dans les escaliers les filles n'avaient pas trouvé la blague particulièrement drôle, alors ils s'abstinrent.

-Oulla, c'est bouché ici !

Hermione et Pansy se retournèrent autant que possible dans l'escalier.

-Théo ! S'exclama l'ex-Serpentarde.

-Et le déjeuner ! Précisa Hermione.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Draco lui glissa, moqueur :

-Laisse-moi deviner… tu commençais à avoir faim ?

Il n'écopa que d'un regard noir, mais il vit clairement que le cœur n'était pas vraiment aux reproches.

-C'est pas joli de se moquer, _mon amour_.

-Bon, un peu d'aide ça ne serait pas de refus ! Fit Pansy pour rappeler leur présence et la posture désagréable dans laquelle elles étaient.

Les garçons disponibles – ceux qui ne transportaient pas le repas, et qui ne faisaient pas « rien » dans l'appartement – les aidèrent à monter les dernières marches, puis à transporter le monstre jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. A l'intérieur, Théo trouva Ron et Blaise assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Tenta-t-il, perplexe, en posant le tout sur la table.

-On n'a pas encore monté les chaises, expliqua Blaise.

-Ouais, et puis on t'a vu arriver par la fenêtre avec la bouffe, alors…

-Quelle bande de flemmards ! S'exclama leur ami dans un éclat de rire.

Les filles revinrent, bientôt suivies des jeunes amoureux, et dans une bonne humeur qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas pensé possible quelques mois auparavant, ils fêtèrent dignement –autant que possible autour de plats à emporter – cette entrée dans une nouvelle vie.

**FIN.**

* * *

Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini ! Désolée pour tout ceux qui voulaient que je pende Pansy par les pieds au dessus d'un bac à piranhas... x)

J'espère que cette fin-de-chez-fin vous a plu ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)  
Ceux qui ont un compte pas de souci, je répondrai par MP peu importe la date à laquelle vous lisez mon histoire... Pour ceux qui sont en anonyme (au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu mon magnifique message de début de chapitre) (et dans ce cas je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mecs ! On peut pas le rater O.o') vous avez jusqu'à vendredi prochain, **22/03/13** ! ;)  
Enfin, vous pouvez toujours laisser un petit commentaire après ça si vous voulez hein, ça me fera plaisir de toute façon :) (Juste je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, quoi...)

En tout cas** je vous aime tous très fort** ! Oui, même toi là, qui lis cette phrase à l'instant ! :D

Peut-être nous reverrons-nous sur d'autres textes... ;) A bientôt, dans ce cas !

Chip.


	16. RAR

Donc, comme je vous l'avais promis, le tout dernier des RAR de cette fiction !  
(Et désolée aux followers qui n'avaient pas lu mon avertissement avant et après l'épilogue ^^)

Et un tout dernier MERCI à vous ! :)

* * *

**- RAR -**

* * *

Kisis :

Ravie que ça t'ait plu jusqu'au bout, Kisis ! Ron, Serpentard… Arf, je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là… mais flemmard, ça c'est certain ! x) J'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de te voir sur d'autres textes ! :D  
Ciao !

**.**

Carotte :

Merci Carotte, d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout ! :) Tu trouveras bien autre chose à faire de tes vendredis soirs, je te fais confiance pour ça x) Et puis, un jour, je reviendrai… *tadam…* Hé, hé ^_^  
A une prochaine fois !

**.**

Guest 1 (Vendredi 15/03/13) :

Merci ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ^_^  
C'est vrai que Dumbledore est vraiment un sorcier… qui n'a que ça à faire, en fait, si tu réfléchis bien… Mais tout en diablerie ! xD Quant au rapprochement des deux garçons, je suis contente que ma façon de faire t'ait plu :) Même s'il peut manquer quelques « clés » à tes yeux… Mais pour prendre l'exemple des cauchemars, l'intérêt pour moi c'était justement qu'il n'en ait pas, en réalité, parce que s'il en avait eu déjà ça aurait voulu dire que la seule présence de Draco ne l'aidait en rien (et ça même bien avant qu'ils s'aiment, hein), et puis ça aurait modifié « l'essence » de ma fic, si tu veux, elle n'aurait pas eu le même « goût » ^_^ (Oui, une fic peut avoir un goût ^^) Donc voilà, voilà x)  
Mais vous avez été beaucoup à les attendre, alors promis, je les garde en tête pour une prochaine fic ;)  
En tout cas je suis très contente que l'histoire t'ait plu ! :D Et (même si je ne te reconnaîtrai sans doute pas ^^) je te dis à une prochaine ! ;)

**.**

Kin :

Merci Kin ! Heureuse que ça t'ait plu jusqu'au bout-de-chez-bout ! ;) Et puis peut-être qu'ils adopteront, qui sait ! x) Enfin, merci à toi, donc, de m'avoir lue !  
Et à bientôt, j'espère moi aussi :)

**.**

Hinae :

Merci Hinae ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :D J'espère te revoir sur une prochaine histoire, et qu'elle te plaira autant ^_^  
Ciao, ciao !

**.**

La girafe :

Merci à toi de l'avoir lue ! :D J'espère qu'on aura le plaisir de se revoir ^_^  
Ciao !

**.**

Guest 2 (Lundi 18/03/13) :

Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça t'ait plu ^_^  
Ciao !

**.**

ANONYME :

Salut ! :D Merci à toi pour cette jolie review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ^_^ Et l'évolution, et l'épilogue… ET RON, MUHAHAH ! x) (Je m'emballe, pardon… ^^)  
Peut-être qu'on se reverra ;) Ciao !


End file.
